Always Been There
by mjp248
Summary: Nathan and Haley are best friends, until Haley gets involved with Lucas, Nathan's brother. After a lot of drama, they end up in different parts of the country, Nathan.Haley.Lucas.Brooke, all swearing to never speak aga
1. This Is How They Are

Hey, this is my third fanfic, all of them are still in progress. Read and hopefully enjoy...

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Tree Hill Or Any Songs Used

* * *

Chapter 1: This Is How They Are, How They've Always Been

_Remember when, we never needed each other  
The best of friends like  
Sister and Brother  
We understood, we'd never be,  
Alone_

"Haley! That's cheating!" Nathan laughed, as he pushed Haley to the side, trying to cover her eyes as they both played his Play Station Two in his bedroom. They were laughing hysterically, pushing each other around.

"It's not cheating! It's just a matter of technique!" haley defended herself, trying to calm her laughter. They had been best friend's since they were little and Nathan moved in with his uncle Keith (who he called Dad, since he;'s been there since he could remember.); His Aunt Karen ( who he also called mom.) And his older brother Lucas ( who was actually his brother) after his parents died.

"Technique huh?" He raised his eyebrows at her, giving her his classic smirk.

"Yes!" She nodded, still slightly laughing. " Technique."

"Okay, can you find some technique in this?" Nathan laughed as he jumped on he, pinning her down to tickle her ribs. Haley's helpless laughter filled the room as she tried to push Nathan off of her.

"There is no technique!" She laughed. "MY GAME!" She squirmed, still laughing. "THAT-IS-CHEATING!" She laughed. When they were in the weirdest position, the door burst open, and Lucas stopped in his tracks to look at him, and laughed.

"Okay, wow. I always wondered what you guys did in here all day long, but, this? Wow, not really what I expected." Lucas laughed.

"Very funny!" Nathan said sarcastically, almost disappointed that Lucas interrupted them. "What do you want?" He asked, as he positioned himself back in front of the tv. Haley starred at her painted toenails, embarrassed.

"Just getting my book." Lucas laughed as he reached on Nathan's dresser and held up the John Steinbach book to prove to them.

"That's a great book!" Haley exclaimed, surprised that Lucas read it. She never seen him much. He was one of the most popular people at school, so he was never around. Nathan could have been popular, but he seemed to never let that sort of thing go to his head. It was one thing that she loved about him.

"You've read it?" Lucas asked surprised.

"Of course! I've read all his books. But Im mostly an Ayn Rand girl, actually." She said, realizing her rambling and becoming embarrassed again.

"Ayn Rand, is amazing. My favorite is The-"

"Living?" Haley finished for him. Nathan watched the exchange of glances between them and became annoyed.

"Yea... exactly." Lucas said. He watched Haley as she quietly tucked a hair behind her ear and looked back to her feet. "Well, there's this party, so... Im going to go." Lucas said before darting out of the room.

Haley glanced over to Nathan who was rolling his eyes. "What?" Nathan just grinned at her. "WHAT?" She whined.

"That was cute..." He laughed.

"What was?"

"You... trying not to drool over my brother." He laughed.

"I was not!" Haley squealed.

"Yes you were!" Nathan laughed. Haley didn't respond, instead she picked up her controller and won the game.

"Now THAT was cute!" Haley smirked.

"What?" Nathan said, not realizing that he had been beat.

"How I just beat your cocky ass and you were too jealous to see." She smiled.

"You what?" Nathan asked as haley stood and grabbed her jacket. "Hey! I wasn't jealous!" He called as she disappeared out the door.

* * *

Nathan walked through the kitchen door that night, tired from trying to study, and feeling weird. But things got weirder as he saw his brother leaned over the kitchen counter reading, this of course, wasn't weird, but the things he said was. "Hey!" Lucas said happily as he saw his brother progress towards him. "Haley here?" He asked hopefully.

"Um, No... Im gong to go pick her up now, we're going for pizza ... why?" he asked suspiciously.

"She's just, pretty cool, that's all." Lucas said casually. But Nathan just stared at him, still a little weary of his real intentions. "She's not bad looking either." Lucas laughed.

"She's gorgeous, I know, and she's really cool." Nathan said, as he turned towards the fridge, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What's your point?"

"Um... I have no point... I was just saying." Lucas said, confused at Nathan's reaction. "You like her?" He continued.

"She's my best friend, of course I like her." Nathan said, not understanding Lucas's point again, but shrugging, trying to figure out what he was getting at.

Lucas rolled his eyes. " I know you like her, you guys are basically joined at the hip. But what I mean is, do you _like_ her?" Lucas asked, wanting to know all about what he considered Nathan and Haley's secret relationship.

"No..." Nathan kinked his eyebrow at him. Lucas just nodded. " Why, do you?" Nathan asked, almost getting angry.

"No..." Lucas said, the same way that Nathan did.

The two guys just looked at each other, not sure what to say. "Okay! Im going to go."

"To get Haley." Lucas seemed to confirm for him, as if he were trying to process it himself.

"Right." Nathan smiled.

"Right." Lucas smiled back. The moment just got really awkward, and they just stood there for awhile. Nathan turned hesitantly and dashed out the door. Confused about what had just happened.

* * *

"You're awful quiet." Haley said to Nathan as they silently sat, after eating their pizza.

"Yea..." Nathan said calmly, but shyly. Just as he did, all of Lucas's friends, Lucas included walked through the door of the pizza place. "Oh God." Nathan moaned.

"What?" haley asked confused.

"Never mind..." Nathan said, shifting upright as Lucas walked over to their table.

"Hey little brother." Lucas laughed.

"Hey... what are you doing here?" Nathan asked nervously, eyeing a tall blond in the corner, who began to slowly approach them.

"Just getting pizza." Lucas smiled. "Hey Haley." haley smiled at him shyly, and dropped her head as Peyton stood next to Nathan.

"Hey Nathan." Peyton smiled, like some kind of school girl with a stupid crush.

Nathan smiled back at her, admiring her beauty, but Haley knew, most of all, admiring her popularity. "Hey... Peyton..." He said, trying to stay cool. Haley and Lucas watched the awkward exchange, and Haley almost got mad, just as Nathan did with her and Lucas.

"We're having a party tonight. You should come." Peyton smiled. Placing her hands on her hips trying to look as desirable as possible. She looked over at Haley who looked really uncomfortable. "Sorry, invitation only." She smirked.

Haley waited for Nathan to defend her, like he always did, but this time he didn't. "Well, I just invited her!" Lucas smiled at Peyton, making her grin fade.

"That's okay, Im going to go. Nathan just um..." She started. But watched Peyton as she looked at her like she had no right to speak to Nathan. "Call me tomorrow or... whatever." Haley said, as she rushed out the door.

"Haley..." Both Lucas and Nathan shouted as she disappeared out the door. Then the quickly both turned to look at each other, nervously.

"Why do you hang out with her, she's... ah... you know." Peyton screwed up her nose at Nathan.

"She's my best friend!" Nathan shouted. Before getting up and disappearing outside the door, after Haley.

"Why were you like that to her?" Lucas asked angrily.

"Lucas, look at her! She's... definitely not one of us!" Peyton said, as if it made sense or something.

"I don't blame her! I wouldn't hang out with us either if we treated her like you just did!" Lucas shouted.

"Right..." peyton said sarcastically, before turning and walking back to her table again.

* * *

"Hey, wait up!" Nathan shouted, as he ran up to Haley's side. "Did you honestly think I was going to leave you for them?" He said sweetly, as he put his arm around her and pulled her into him.

"Um, Kinda, yea." Haley said quietly. Smiling, happy that she was wrong.

"Well, you're wrong." He smiled as they kept walking.

Haley just smiled up at him, relieved.

"Is that a new outfit?" Nathan asked, pulling back to look at her.

"Ah! I can't believe you noticed! You never notice those things." haley said with shock, but happiness.

"Yes I do!" Nathan defended himself.

"No! You don't!" She laughed.

Nathan laughed too, but got a little quiet as he spoke. "Yes I do, I just don't tell you as often as I should." He smiled down at her. Haley looked up at him, noticing his arm still around her. It was the longest time he had done that for. She smiled at him, adoringly, noticing every little outline of his strong cheek bone, just like she did every single time she saw him. "It looks gorgeous." Nathan smirked. Haley looked at him, a little suspicious.

"Oh, Mr. Scott, Im sensing that you want something." She laughed.

"No, Just wanted to let my best friend know that she's amazing." He smiled at her, almost whispering.

Haley blushed. " You're not too bad yourself either." She smiled.

* * *

Okay.. There was chapter one... read and review please! 


	2. Changing Feelings

Okay, oh my, sorry it took SO long for an update...but you know lol... anyways thank you so much for all the awesome reviews... here's chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the music used in my fanfics...

* * *

Chapter 2: Changing Feelings

_  
Those days are gone, and I want you so much  
The night is long and I need your touch  
Don't know what to say  
I never meant to feel this way  
Don't want to be  
Alone tonight_

The book store was almost empty, no one ever came there. It was the one place Haley liked to go and completely lose herself in a great novel. There was a quiet hum from the fan up front, and a few random people walked by every once in awhile to quietly browse, but no one stayed as long as Haley did.

She was curled up in the back of the store, where there were sofa's and a coffee machine. She was relaxed, like at home, reading The Living, for the thousandth time.

"Why did I guess you'd be here?" A familiar voice laughed in front of her, startling her from her concentration. She looked up, smiled, and then questioned him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I always come here." He laughed, and scratched his head nervously.

"No you don't." She raised her eyebrows. "I always come here, almost everyday, and I never see you here." She put down her book and looked at him seriously.

"You wouldn't see anyone, especially me, sitting up in front, back here in the loner section" He laughed, jokingly.

"Lucas, this is a book store, it's just one big loner section. Definitely not for guys like you." She said, as if she had it all figured out.

"Guys like me?" He asked, a little sad that he seemed to fit the mold of the popular guy, when he knew he actually broke it completely. He sat next to her.

"Yes, guys like you. The popular ones, who would only speak to me in say, the far end of an empty book store." She said, sighing and picking up her novel again.

"Is that what you think? That I'd only talk to you here?" He asked, his sweet side, that certainly broke the mode, breaking through.

Haley just nodded as she read her book. Lucas put his soft hand on her book and pushed it down so he could see her face. "Well, that's definitely not true." He smiled, then silently got up and walked out of the store.

* * *

"Nathan! That water is cold! Please don't!" Haley laughed. Once again, Nathan and Haley were childishly fooling around. This time, on the beach. It was a little chilly out, and the wind was blowing through her hair. She was on Nathan's back, her leg's wrapped around his waist as he walked along the edge of the water.

"Alright." Nathan huffed, laughing too. "What are we going to do tonight?" Nathan asked. _Something's different. She's different. _His stomach was flipping at the feel of her arms around his neck.

Haley leaned her head in, still on his back, and rested it on his shoulder, the sides of their faces pressed together. "I don't know." She whispered. She felt the same thing too. Like there was something different between them.

"I saw Lucas today." Haley said after a few moments of silence.

"Really? Where?" Nathan said, thinking about how much Lucas began to ask about Haley.

"At the bookstore." She sighed, resting her head even more on his shoulder, finding comfort in the grooves in his neck, how her's fit there.

"Ah, meeting of the Geeks. Must be love." Nathan tried to laugh it off, like he didn't care. Haley laughed back nervously, wanting to bring up the difference in the feelings she was having for him today. Nathan became unusually quiet, as he walked at a slower pace.

"We should um, just hang out tonight, grab a movie or something, you can stay over at the house and we'll just stay up watching movies." Nathan suggested. "Like the old times."

"Okay, sounds great." Haley whispered to him. Somehow, with the feeling she had right now, she wasn't sure if it would be like old times at all. But still, she loved the thought.

Nathan was feeling the same way, not sure if having here there would be the same as when they were younger, and didn't have these feelings, but he too, loved the thought

* * *

"Okay, so tonight, I figured, I'd treat you to a full night of your favorite season of Charmed." Nathan smiled, holding up the case to season one of Charmed which he had bought especially for her. They were staying in his room, just like usual.

"AH! NATHAN!" Haley squealed as she jumped up into his arms giving him the biggest hug she had. "I've been looking for that everywhere. Where did you find it?" She asked, eyes wide as she grabbed the case from his hand and bit her lip, staring at it.

"I had itsent in, I know we can't get much of those things around here." He smirked.

"You did that for me?" She asked, becoming a little quiet and a little shy. "Why?"

"Because I know how much you love it, and I love you so..." Nathan said, catching himself on the last sentence. Haley's eyes widened as she looked up at him quickly, finally tearing he sight from the box. "Well, as a friend, you know." He said, his heart pounding._ There's no way that she could feel this way too._

Haley laughed. " I know, silly!" She said in a childish voice. _There's no way he feels the same way_. "Well, put it on!" She laughed. As she bounced over to the bed and positioned herself to watch all night. Nathan rolled his eyes and popped the DVD in, then made his way back to the bed next to her to watch with her.

"Aw, Andy and Prue!" Haley gasped. " They are like the perfect love story." She pouted.

"Perfect love?" Nathan said bitterly. "Talk about your obvious oxymoron!" Nathan exclaimed sarcastically.

"First of all, Oxymoron?" She said, impressed. "Very good, you're learning." She laughed, Nathan laughed with her. "Second of all, yes, perfect. They grew up as best friend's and then finally realized, after a long time, that they were in love. Perfect. Who better to spend your life with, then the person who knows you the most?" Haley realized what she had said, and saw Nathan's blushing reaction, and blushed also. Trying to break the awkward mode, she laughed, "Of course, he died, but she did too so in the end they were together. A modern day-"

"Romeo and Juliet, minus the suicide of course." Nathan smirked, knowing what she was going to say.

"Exactly." She smiled.

The night dragged on ahead of them, they talked like they used to, about everything. They watched episode upon episode, and finally Haley began to finally get too tired. Nathan had already fell asleep. So quietly, she pulled on one of his older, pale blue T Shirts, and dashed downstairs to get a drink of water. She was leaning over the counter, as Lucas quietly walked in behind her, and stopped to look. Her tanned legs were showing from under Nathan's T Shirt that fell just above her knees. One of her small bare feet was pressed against her other leg, and he could barely see the lining of her shorts as she leaned over, causing the T Shirt to raise a little in the back. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and strands were falling down to her shoulders. All in all, she looked beautiful.

"Wow, my brother's shirts look a lot better on you than on him." Lucas laughed, as he walked next to her and sat on the stool.

Haley blushed. "Just getting in?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Yea..." He answered, glancing over at the clock on the stove, reading 3:38am.

"Well, Im going to go to bed so, I'll see you in the morning." Haley smiled nervously and began to walk upstairs. Lucas sighed in disappointment. Almost wishing he could be in Nathan's position, live his life. He sometimes wondered why Nathan couldn't see how great he had it with her.

"Good night." He called at her small fading image, progressing up the stairs.

"Uh huh." She called back.

* * *

Up in Nathan's room, she positioned herself under his covers. This was something she had done a thousand times before. Slid into his shirt, slid under his covers and fell asleep with him next to her. As she felt his warm breath on her neck, a shiver wen down her spine. There was still something different. Something different about his smell of cologne on the shirt she was wearing, the feeling of his body so close. She tried to shake it off but couldn't She found herself shifting closer to him, without even noticing. And Nathan, raised his arms to let he small body fit into his. He wrapped them around her and pulled her closer. They both felt so comfortable, and neither thought of how it would be in the morning.

* * *

The sun broke through Nathan's bedroom window, as Nathan woke. Haley was still sleeping soundly in his arms, and the smell of her shampoo made his hands tremble. Silently, he backed away, not wanting things to be too weird, after all, he was so certain that to her, they'd only ever be friends. He made his way down the hall and to the shower and slipped inside. As Haley laid, still sleeping, in his bed.

When she woke, she rolled over hoping to face Nathan's sleeping body, but instead she found emptiness. Disappointedly, she reminded herself, that to him, they were no more than friends. As she got up and made her way to the hall, she fixed her hair in the mirror and glided down the stairs.

"Oh Haley! Sweetheart! Join us, please." Karen smiled as she pushed Haley into a chair next to Lucas at the breakfast table.

"Karen, Im still in my - or, well, I really need to change." She blushed, as she noticed Lucas in the corner of her eye, watching her.

"Don't be silly." Karen laughed, as she sat down next to Keith, who was just getting up.

"I have to get to work." He smiled, leaning down to kiss Karen and walking out into the hall.

"Oh shoot!" Karen said, as she looked at her watch. " And Im running late. Sorry I can't join you two, but I have to get going. Haley, help yourself to anything, as usual." She smiled as she too, disappeared into the hall.

"How'd you sleep?" Lucas asked, smiling at her, making her feel more comfortable to be there with him. He was truly sweet, definitely not how she thought he was.

"Fine, thank you." She smiled.

"Where's Nathan?" He asked.

"Im not sure actually..." She started. Before Nathan bursted down the stairs and plopped down next to her. "Right there!" She laughed. Lucas laughed too, and just looked at her again, wondering how he could have not noticed her around after all these years. Lucas got up and walked towards the door. " You guys need a ride to school?" He asked.

"No, I'll drive us, but thanks." Nathan answered, smiling at Haley. Haley smiled back at him.

"Sleep good?" He asked after Lucas had gone, still smiling at her.

Haley nodded. "Yea..." She said quietly.

"Me too." He smirked.

* * *

Okay, there it was, chapter two... hope you liked it.. please please please review:)

Michelley


	3. Opened Up To A New World

HEY! Thank you so much for the amazing reviews!... here's chapter three.. hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I DO Not Own One Tree Hill or any of the music used in my fanfic...

* * *

Chapter 3: Opened Up To A New World

_What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?_

"Hey Nathan." Peyton said, grinning her sexiest grin and sitting next to him in the library. "What's up?" She asked.

"Um, nothing." Nathan smiled at her.

"Okay, I'll cut to the chase, there's this party tonight..." She started, leaning into him to whisper close to him.

"Another party? Wow, you really don't stop do you?" Nathan smirked at her.

"Nope, the point is, I really think you should come." She smiled, leaning in closer to hm to seem as seductive as possible. Nathan stared at her, he had never been this close to a girl. Besides Haley of course, but at the moment, to him, that didn't count.

"Okay... I'll think about it." Nathan whispered, giving into her charm.

"You better." She bit her lip and raised her eyebrow at him, before twisting around and walking away.

"Wow..." Nathan breathed as he watched her leave. Just as he did, Haley plopped down beside him with an arm full of books.

"What did she want?" She asked, giving Peyton the most disgusting look from behind.

"Oh, just wanted to know where Lucas was..." Nathan said, turning his attention back to his book.

"Riight.." Haley said sarcastically. Taking her mind off of it, she asked, "SO what are we going to do tonight?"

Nathan picked up his books to leave, "Actually, Im not feeling that great so im just going to go home and relax a little."

"Oh, okay, well, if you feel better call me okay?" She said with concern.

"I will... later." He said, darting out the library doors. Haley sat there, confused about what had just happened. Her confusion got worst when she saw Peyton and her friend's laughing at her from the other side of the library.

* * *

"Peyton, why are you such a bitch to her? She didn't do anything to you!" Peyton's best friend, Brooke, whined from the other side of their table.

"And why are you protecting her?" Peyton slurred her eyes at Brooke, but Brooke wasn't going to back down, she knew Peyton the best of all and she wasn't going to let her tough exterior push anyone around.

"Because I know her, and she's really nice!" Brooke said, sitting up straight, trying to be as intimidating to Peyton as possible.

"How do you know her?" A blond asked from the another side of the table, Bevin.

"We were in groups in History class." Brooke smiled. "She's sweet, and she really cares about Nathan."

"Nathan has a lot more potential then she does." Peyton said, sitting back to look over at Haley, who Nathan had left by herself in the library.

"More potential? She's a genius!" Brooke said loudly, as people turned to shush her. "A genius!" She whispered.

"That's not the potential Im talking about Brooke!" Peyton laughed, humiliating Brooke. "I mean, in our group, potential to be cool and popular."

"Well, I guess she got lucky didn't she!" Brooke said with anger, before getting up to go over and sit next to Haley.

"What's with her?" Peyton asked.

"Lucas probably turned her down again." Bevin said, as if boys and popularity were the basis of all life.

"Oh, should have known. Who's this other chick that has Lucas all caught up anyways?" One girl asked.

"Could be anyone!" Peyton said, "Even little miss tutor girl over there!" She said in a petty voice. The whole crowd bursted into laughter, and people turned once more to look at them.

* * *

"Hey, Haley." Brooke said in a sweet voice, as she quietly sat next to her. Haley could see how hurt she was.

"Hey Brooke, what's wrong?" Haley asked, putting down a book to show her concern.

"My friend's are idiots that's all." Brooke said "Do you mind if I sit here with you?"

Haley looked at her with shock, surprised that anyone who was friends with Peyton would want to talk to her. "Of course not." Haley said, moving some of her books so that Brooke could have room.

"Im sorry that Peyton is such a bitch to you." Brooke said, in a sympathetic, but friendly voice.

"You don't have to apologize for her." Haley smiled, still grateful that she would.

"If I don't, who will?"

"No one, it doesn't matter of they apologize, the things they say and do stick with me. But honestly, I couldn't care less what they think of me." Haley said with confidence and pride.

"I Wish I could be like you." Brooke smiled.

"You can." Haley smiled back.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Lucas asked Nathan as he saw his brother getting ready to go out that night.

"A party, Peyton invited me." Nathan said casually.

"Oh, she finally agreed to let haley go huh?" Lucas said, smiling at the thought that Haley might be there, as she fell down onto Nathan's bed.

"No." Nathan said, turning to sit down on the edge next to him.

"Oh, going to bring her anyways?" Lucas said with confusion.

"No." Nathan said as he looked around for his shirt.

"So, Haley doesn't care that you're going?" Lucas said, sitting up to look at him with seriousness.

"She doesn't know." Nathan said, still looking around for his shirt. "Did you see my blue shirt?"

Lucas pointed towards the closet. "It's Friday night, isn't that usually your guy's night to hang out?"

"Yea, but, it's just one night that we're not." Nathan said, trying to figure out Lucas's point.

"So you're ditching her." Lucas snapped.

"No, Im just going out without her for once." Nathan said. "What's it to you anyways?" He snapped back.

"Haley's a nice girl, she deserves better than that!" Lucas said, as he began to leave the room.

"Oh, like you, ya mean?" Nathan asked, stopping Lucas, making him turn to look at her.

"Since you obviously don't care..." Lucas said, trying to use Nathan's words and actions against him, though he knew it was wrong.

"No, I don't. Haley can go with anyone, I don't care." Nathan said, as he pushed past him. Turning around, he asked, "Are you going to the party?"

"No, I was going to, but I think I just had a change of plans." Lucas said, smiling. He walked past Nathan, leaving Nathan wondering what was going on, how he was suddenly opened up to a new world, but the weird thing was, Haley wasn't in it.

* * *

"How did I know I'd find you here?" Lucas said, smiling. He sat across from Haley on the sofa in the bookstore, just like he had not long ago.

"Hmm... I wonder!" Haley laughed. "Oh gosh, how's Nathan feeling now?" Haley asked, becoming serious.

"Um... alright I guess..." Lucas said with confusion. Then suddenly he realized what Nathan must have told her.

"Well, he said he was feeling well so..." Haley said, trying to figure out how Lucas could have not known this.

"Oh, right, right! He's still got a small headache, nothing serious." Lucas laughed nervously, hating the fact that he was already lying to her. They both went silent for awhile, Lucas was getting nervous, sitting across from her, but leaning in so close that their knees touched. And for the first time ever, he felt intimidated by a girl.

"So what are your plans for tonight?" Haley asked, leaning back to continue reading her book.

"Im not sure... you?" Lucas asked, hoping she'd say nothing, so he could ask her out.

"Actually, Brooke and I are going to crash some lame-ass party, wanna come?" Haley asked him.

"Party... uh... what party?" Lucas asked, swallowing hard.

"Peyton's I think, Brooke wants to just make an appearance, and then we're going to leave and watch a movie. So you in." Haley asked him, smiling sweetly.

"Ah, are you sure you want to go to a party? Especially a "lame ass" one?" Lucas tried laughing, trying to convince her not to go, so she wouldn't see Nathan there, and know that he lied.

"Oh, I definitely don't wanna go." Haley laughed. Lucas began to sigh a sigh of relief. "But Brooke does, and I don't want to be someone who'd ditch her, like her friends do." She said sweetly.

"Okay, sure I'll go!" Lucas said, hoping he could get her in and out before she saw Nathan. "Just making an appearance right?" He said with hope.

"Right!" Haley nodded.

"Great." He whispered to himself.

* * *

"Haley, you look gorgeous! God, I've worked miracles!" Brooke squealed as she looked at the way she transformed Haley. The small black dress that hugged her hips perfectly, high heels, and long wavy hair falling perfectly on her shoulders. Haley placed a hand on her hip and raised her eyebrows at her. "Well, you know." Brooke blushed.

Haley just laughed at her. "Lucas should soon be here, then we can go." Haley said, turning to grab her matching purse.

"Lucas?" Brooke gasped, sure that she had turned bright red. "As in Scott?" She asked, he stomach was now filled with butterflies. She had been crazy about him since she was, like, six. She had been part of his group since forever, but he never seemed to notice her like she noticed him, and now, she'd be actually hanging out with him without any obnoxious jocks around. _Thank god for Haley James_, she thought.

"Uh huh!" Haley said, looking at her to see if it would be a problem.

"Great!"Brooke beamed, and bounced down the stairs.

* * *

There it was! chapter three. hope you liked it.. review please, the mroe reviews the mroe updates... please review lol...

Michelley


	4. The Beginning Of The End

Hey Everyone.. sorry it took so long for an update, I've had it done for a really long time but U've been working non stop so i haven't had the chance.. but anyways, thank youfor the wonderful reviews... here's chapter 4... I hope you all like it

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the songs I have used in my fanfics...

* * *

Chapter 4: The Beginning Of The End

_I just don't understand how,_

_you can smile with all those tears in your eyes,_

_and tell me everything is wonderful now_

_Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now,_

_I just don't understand how,_

_you can smile with all those t ears in your eyes_

_and tell me everything is wonderful now..._

_I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now..._

_No, No..._

_I don't wanna start over again_

_I just want life to be the same just like it used to be_

* * *

The music was pumping at Peyton's party. The walls were shaking and everything was crowded. Brooke soon disappeared, leaving Lucas and Haley by themselves. As they walked in through the front door, the pushed their way through the crowd. Lucas placed his hand on Haley's waist and guided her towards the living room, where the main part of the party was. As his hand clasped her waist it shot pins and needles through his arm, and a shiver up Haley's spine.

Even when they got in the living room, Lucas didn't remove his grip on her, which made Haley a little nervous. Lucas was great, but she just met him, and she felt the sudden need for Nathan to be there. She pushed the thought out of her mind, and smiled at Lucas tentatively. _Forget about Nathan, he just your best friend, he doesn't look at you like you look at him,_ she thought to herself. But still, as she looked around the party, she felt a weird void, being there without him.

"Want a drink?" Lucas whispered into her ear as he leaned into her and pulled her closer to him.

"Um, yea!" Haley said. Lucas's hand dropped off of her waist as he disappeared into the crowd. Haley breathed a sigh of relief. Things were suddenly getting really weird in her life, way too quickly.

"Well, Peyton has finally ditched me." Brooke whined as she appeared next to Haley. She looked out on the dance floor and her eyes widened at Haley.

"Nooo.!" Haley shook her head and tried to withdraw, but Brooke was soon pulling her out onto the dance floor.

The music was blasting and suddenly, Haley found herself laughing. Her and Brooke danced like crazy, and had an amazing time. Lucas watched them from the side of the dance floor, and laughed. Then it hit him, Nathan was around here somewhere. He glanced around to see if he could find him but he couldn't, quickly, he disappeared into the crowd once more and went to look for him.

Haley was having the time of her life, laughing and smiling with Brooke. But she found herself feeling guilty. Her best friend was home sick, and she was at a party having fun. It wasn't right. Brooke pushed these feeling out of Haley's head when she grabbed her hand and twirled her around, landing her in Lucas's arms. Just then, the music softened, and Lucas grinned.

"Wanna dance?" He laughed. Haley smiled at him, and nodded. He just seemed to do everything right and say all the right things, he was perfect, but there was just something missing.

They swayed back and forth in each other's arms peacefully. Couples filled the dance floor around them, and haley found herself becoming completely wrapped up in Lucas. Maybe it would be okay that he was so different from Nathan. She hadn't thought of any other guy for a long time since her and Nathan were friends, but there was just something about Lucas. Every once and awhile, he made her feel like it was okay to have a life outside of Nathan. Haley looked around to find out that Brooke had disappeared again, then rested her head on Lucas's shoulder once more. When the music stopped, they broke apart tenderly, but not all the way apart. Lucas lifted Haley's chin and looked into her eyes, suddenly he leaned down and kissed her.

Haley pulled away from him, "Lucas..." She sighed.

"Im sorry, I know, too much, too soon." He smiled in an understanding way.

"Yea...thanks." She smiled back sweetly.

"Did I tell you how amazing you look tonight?" Lucas smiled into her eyes.

"No.." Haley smirked.

Lucas laughed at her, then spoke sweetly to her again, "Well, you do, you look gorgeous." He smiled. Haley blushed and dropped her eyes to the floor. Finally breaking apart, Haley went to find Brooke, as Lucas went to catch up with some of the guys.

* * *

She found Brooke sitting by herself on the sofa, looking bored. "Hey.." Haley moaned as she plopped down next to her.

"Hey." Brooke echoed her voice with the same lack of enthusiasm.

"So this is what you guys always do?" Haley asked, looking unimpressed.

"Yea, for me, it got old really fast." Brooke sighed, watching the people around her, the people who were supposed to be her friends, the people who are nothing like her.

"I can see why..." Haley laughed pathetically.

"At least someone's having fun..." Brooke laughed, nodding towards Peyton. She was sitting on a chair in the kitchen, on a guys lap, legs wrapped around his waist, basically having sex with him right there. She covered the guy's face completely as she seemed to basically devour him.

"Ha!" Haley laughed. Then as Peyton moved her head a little, The guy's outline became too familiar. His dark hair became visible, and soon his whole face, as he pulled away from her for a breath.

"Oh..." Brooke said, looking at Haley, searching for a reaction quickly.

"Why do I get the feeling that he's not feeling the bad anymore?" Haley sighed with disappointment.

Nathan was finding himself completely lost in Peyton, when in the corner of his eye he could see a small figure staring at him. He jumped up, causing Peyton to go crashing to the floor.

"What the hell Nathan?" Peyton complained., standing up and brushing herself off.

"Haley..." He breathed. Peyton looked around, and saw Haley walking out the front door, and Brooke staring at them in disgust.

"Who cares about her, you're better than her now Nate, you don't need people like her to make you look bad anymore." Peyton said, pushing herself onto him once again, placing her groping hands upon his chest.

"Im sorry Peyton..." Nathan said as he dashed away from her and ran after Haley.

* * *

Haley was sitting on the hood of Lucas's car, staring at her feet. She wasn't crying, and she wasn't even pissed at him, she was actually just scared.

"Hey..." Nathan whispered as he sat next to her on the hood of the car.

"Hi.." Haley smiled at him sadly.

"Im really sorry I lied to you." Nathan said as he looked at her with a devastating look in his eye.

"Im not mad Nathan." Haley sighed.

"You should be..."

"I just don't understand." She said, turning towards him. He turned towards he too, as saw as a silent tear finally formed in her eye, but she held it in desperately. "Why did you lie? Did you just not want me there? Did you think I wouldn't let you go? Or did you just not want me to have any part of this part of your new life?" Haley said, her voice cracking.

"I don't know. Im not embarrassed by you Haley..." Nathan said, trying hard to be convincing.

"Right..." Haley said, turning away, letting the tear finally fall, it hurt too much to hold it in any longer.

"Come on, let's go home..." Nathan whispered, as he wrapped his arm around her. "Stay with me again tonight, just like we used to do every Friday night." The sound of things being normal sounded amazing, but Haley knew it was another one of Nathan's lies.

She just nodded silently as Nathan kissed her temple. "I have to go tell Lucas and Brooke." Haley whispered as she slid off the hood of the car.

"We'll call them on the way...come on." Nathan said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her across the parking lot and to his car.

They were on their way to Nathan's house, the lights flashing brightly in through the windshield in the dead of the night, when Haley whispered, "I've really missed us lately Nathan."

Nathan reached out and grabbed her hand, making her whole body shiver, his too. "Me too." He whispered back.

"Why do I get the feeling that this is just the beginning?"Haley choked up.

"Beginning of what?" Nathan asked without looking at her, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Of the end... of us, our friendship." She whispered, her head leaned against the window in the passenger's seat. She could see Nathan's reflection in the window as he didn't respond, he just kept his eyes on the road ahead and Haley sighed sadly.

* * *

Okay, there it was.. I really hope that you liked it...in the next chapter expect to see a little more about how Brooke's life is outside of all of her friends, and the truth about how she really lives...she's going to need a crying shoulder... who?

Review please!

Michelley P.


	5. Safe Place To Hide

Hey! here's chapter five, and while im thinking about it, I have to say thank you, for all the amazing reviews...I really appreciate it, you really have no idea lol. ANYWAYS... Chapter 5... things I think will be a little more complicated. The girls try to bury their feelings for one in another. Who's being true about their feelings... you tell me after you read...

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or and of the quotes/song lyrics used in my fanfiction...

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter Five: Safe Place To Hide

_And when you've got no where to turn  
And you're all alone  
Your walls are a breaking  
Yet there's no escaping and  
I, I'd fly through the night  
To get back to your side  
To be your safe place to hideTo be your safe place to hide_

"Mom? Im home!" Brooke shouted with a sigh, praying that things today wouldn't be like they were very other day. She thought like this everyday, she always had this small hint of hope in her for one peaceful night... but it never happened.

"DEREK! I SWEAR! IM SICK OF THIS!" She heard her mom calling from the kitchen. It was never her mom's fault, and she knew that, her mom's husband was terrible and treated both her and her mom like dirt and now it wasn't unusual to come home and see her mother crying in the kitchen, though if she came home and she wasn't, that would be unusual.

"Me too." Brooke sighed as she painfully made her way pass the kitchen door. There was nothing she could do for her mom, she had tried so many times, but Derek, who was just a guy that her mom married not that long ago, and has tortured them since.

As she passed the kitchen door she saw her mother's fragile image shaking in the kitchen chair next to the shiny metallic table. Her hair was dangling in her face, covering her face but Brooke would still see the tear drops on the table. Her mom's bruised arms curved up where her hands cupped her face. Behind her mom she could see Derek, standing with his arm's out and fist clenched ready to swing.

Brooke bursted in through the door and grabbed Derek's arm. At first Derek looked at her shocked, neither of them had ever tried to stand up to him before and for a second he felt a little intimidated, but only for a second. Soon, the sting of pain that Brooke had just saved her mother from, grasped onto her eye and made it's way once more to her lip. Her mother jumped from the chair and started to cry, but was pushed back to the cupboard and blocked from running to her daughter's side.

"You think you can just rush in here and take over do you?" Derek yelled into Brooke's face, causing forbidden tears to gush out of her eyes and stroll down her shaking, yet strong jaw line.

"You think you can just rush into our lives a take over... do you?" Brooke spat out, trying to struggle from his tight grip on her arm.

"Don't you talk back to me little girl..." He whispered harshly.

"Im not a little girl... and this isn't your family.. Its time for you to leave..." Brooke stared over at her mother who she could see was already given a pretty bad going over, and was now to weak to object to Brooke's words like she usually did.

"It's time for you to get this straight Brookey... this house? This life you have and every little pair of designer shoes you guys have? All the great things that has made you the richest girls in town... I gave them to you, and without me, you'd be nothing. This is my life, and Im not going anywhere." This time he sent the pain through her spinal cord and sent her to her knees in quiet sobs as he disappeared from the room.

"He's right Brooke... we'd have nothing without him..." Her mom whispered as she weakly pressed her back against the cupboard and hell to the floor, knees pressed against her chest.

Brooke got up and ran out of the room, out of the house and out of that life, it was way too much for her.

* * *

"Hey!" Haley smiled as she fell on the sofa in the book store next to Lucas. Lucas smiled at her as he laid his book in his lap. "Agh! Just starting that one?" Haley said as she screwed up her nose at the book.

"Yea! You've read it?" Lucas asked as he shift himself closer to her.

"Yea, and trust me I wont do it again. The book is filled with the typical struggle for the man to find his own self identity in a world trying to change him into something he isn't. Which wouldn't be half bad if first of all, it wasn't done ten thousand other times, and second of all, it didn't involve him realizing that he was in love with his best friend all along." Haley spat out, as if she were angry at the theory.

"What's so bad about that?" Lucas questioned, a little hopeful that she'd say that she'd never do such a thing and that there was no way she was in love with Nathan. But he also knew that wasn't happening.

"What's so bad about it? In the end, and I don't mean to ruin it for you. But his best friend happened to feel the exact same way as him, and they stayed together, and that does not happen in real life. In real life? One person is left hanging onto the smallest flanker of hope while the other walks around like she doesn't exist and leaves her stranded and hopeless and wishing for things to be back to normal while also feeling desperately broken!" Haley choked out in one breath.

Lucas looked at her and could see how much Nathan had hurt her. "Im sorry Hales." Lucas pouted as he leaned in and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"For what? You didn't do anything, as a matter of a fact, you've been great!" Haley smiled.

"But my brother, the way he's been acting lately. He's really hurt you hasn't he?" Lucas questioned as he ducked down a little to look into her eyes deeply.

Haley just nodded as she closed her eyes, trying to push it out of her mind. "But you know Luke, I've been feeling that pain for years, and only recently has it started to go away, since I met you. Nathan has no idea how much im hurting, but you, you do, and you're here, and Im really grateful for that." Haley smiled, she was finally able to take comfort in Lucas, and she felt herself opening up to him in ways she only did, or used to, with Nathan. "I don't know what I'd do without you Luke." She whispered. Lucas leaned forward, moving his mouth close to her's. At first, her heart pounded and her mind told her to push him away once again, but her instinct were roaring for her to move on from what she thought she had with Nathan, to what she does have with Lucas.

"You'll never have to find out." He whispered into her lips before finally breaking the space between them as he met her lips and held his to her's tightly, showing her more passion than he thought his brother ever could.

* * *

Brooke sat on the beach, on the water edge, starring at her reflection in the water as it rippled in front of her. She could see the bruises on her face, and she could feel them on her arms. Her whole body was shaking and with every single shake it sent more pain through her. She always came here after times like this, where no one else was. But no other fight had ever gotten this serious. Derek pushed her and her mom around a lot, and he hit her mom too, but he had never hurt her, until now of course. Her whole body had become weak as she sat there frightened. Soon she heard foot steps behind her, and her heart stopped. Would it be Derek? Would he hit her again? She was near the water now... could he get worst? It was him, she knew it. The footsteps got closer to her and she clenched her body ready for the next shred of pain.

"Brooke?" The voice whispered with concern behind her. The voice was so familiar, and at that moment, so comforting. Nathan walked next to her, and sat by her side, starring at her as she hook next to him, her sobs getting louder.

She looked across at him, and as the moon shone in on her face, Nathan could see her bruises. "Oh, God.. Brooke, what.." Nathan started as he moved closer to her.

"Please don't ask me that!" She cried, not wanting to explain it all. Nathan understood, and then pulled her into his shoulder, stroking her hair softly as she cried. Nathan always knew that her step dad was rough on her, but he didn't know that he'd ever get this rough, but Brooke didn't even have to explain, Nathan already knew.

"He's not going to hurt you anymore, I promise." Nathan whispered as he kissed the top of her head. Brooke was Haley's best friend, and Nathan wanted to do what haley would want him to do, which was take care of her when she needed it. And now, she certainly needed it.

Nathan was soon able to calm Brooke, and she opened up to him, telling him all about her step dad, and her mom, and more besides. Nathan too, opened up to her.

"So just like that? You said you loved her?" Brooke asked in shock, completely lost in the real life romance novel that Nathan was reciting to her, about him and Haley.

"Yep..." Nathan sighed as he played with the sand beneath his fingers.

"Nathan... no offence... but maybe, if you really love her, you should show her that when all your other friends are around, because honestly, lately, you've been acting like she's nothing when they're around." Brooke scoffed.

"That's what she said...kind of." Nathan moaned as he fell back into the sand. Brooke laughed sympathetically, he really did love her, but some guys had such stupid ways of showing things! " Ah, it's too late now anyways... her and Lucas are getting pretty close, I think they've got some kind of thing."

Before Nathan could say anything else, Brooke spat out painfully, " He loves her." Nathan turned around, eyes wide.

"How do you know that?"

"I've seen the way he looks at her..." Brooke began to cry again, this time the pain that she was feeling was different then the physical pain she was in before. "It's the same way you look at her, and the same way that Luke doesn't look at me." She sniffed.

"The same way that Mouth looks at you though." Nathan smiled.

"Mouth? Yea well, he's nice but... he's not Lucas." Brooke sighed. She turned to Nathan, and had to smile, there was something different about him tonight, something that she hadn't noticed until now.

"Maybe you just need to take a deeper look." Nathan smiled as he leaned in and slightly nudged Brooke.

"Right now, Im actually just looking at what's in front of me." Brooke smiled. Nathan smiled too, and blushed.

"How does it look?" He smirked.

"It looks like a side of you that I've never seen before." Brooke bit her lip and leaned into him.

"Does it look good?" Nathan asked.

"Yea, it kinda does." Brooke smiled, before she placed her hands on Nathan's face, pulling his mouth into her's.

* * *

Okay, hope you liked it, and please review guys.. PLEASE!.. lol...

Next Chapter: The two new couples will face eachother...

Michelley P.


	6. Nothings Quite The Same Now

ALERT: LOL> I DONT THINK YOU'RE GOING TO LIKE THIS CHAPTER! I DONT LOL!... I DONT KNOW WHY.. but I realized that i cut out a scene in the last chapter, then had Nathan say that he told Haley he loved her, so I needed totie that up... but i didn't want to move too fast.. so I did this... not sure how you'll like it but.. anyways... here ya go! lol

* * *

Chapter Six: Nothings Quite The Same Now

Lucas's fingers intertwined with Haley's as they walked down the hall in school. Crowds of people stared at Lucas. Lucas Scott, the star of the basketball team, the most popular guy in school, dating Haley James? Haley James, a.k.a. Tutor Girl. Haley inhaled nervously as she noticed the people staring at them. Some girls gave her deadly looks, while other's just stood there with their jaws on the floor. Lucas smiled happily, he wasn't embarrassed, but he was also used to the attention. While Haley, looked around nervously, she definitely wasn't used to it.

Lucas noticed how uncomfortable she was, so he lifted her hand to his mouth, kissing it gently to ease her racing mind, because at that moment, there was no way her mind could think of those other people around them, all it could think about was this guy next to her, the sweetest guy in the world.

From the other end of the hall, Brooke and Nathan stood there by their lockers, watching them walk down the hall. "You Ready?" Nathan breathed as he slid his hand down to meet Brooke's.

Brooke just stared at Lucas, as she felt her fingers intertwine with Nathan's and began to walk down the hall. "Yea..." She lied. _Look at her. _Brooke thought as she looked at Haley smiling up at Lucas. _Look at her , walking down the hall with the one person I want to be with more than anything else in the world. _Nathan's hand was numbing in her's as she tried to find some comfort in knowing she was with Nathan now, not Lucas. She watched as Haley and Lucas hugged each other tightly for a split second before beginning to walk again. _Wow, she thought again, for that split second, Haley just held my whole world in her arms._ _And I know that I have her's in my hand._

_Lucas has got to be the luckiest guy on the face of the earth._ Nathan thought to himself._ But Haley's happy, I can see it. She should be happy with me though, not my brother. Brooke's great. But she's not Haley._ He sighed before turning his attention back to Brooke, smiling sweetly down at her.

The two couples walked toward each other in the hall, and the crowd seemed to split apart to watch the encounter, letting them pass in the middle. Everyone knew that the Brooke-Nathan pairing was wrong. Nathan wanted Haley, they all knew that. And Brooke has always wanted Lucas, the world knew that. They watched as the couples seemed to slow down in front of each other, then pass one another right by. Haley turned as she got pass Nathan to watch him walk pass her. He didn't turn around, he didn't show any feelings for her what so ever. He didn't even look at her, he just walked away like she didn't exist.

Haley let out a deep breath, shaping her mouth like she would to whistle, but of course not making the noise. She turned her attention to the person standing next to her, and she felt comfort. There was something being with Lucas that made her feel good, feel safe.

"What class do you have now?" Lucas asked Haley as he pulled her into his side.

"English." _With Nathan._ She thought.

"I'll walk ya!" Lucas smiled as he turned down the hall in the direction of the English class.

* * *

"So! Today, I have something for you guys to think about." Mr. Genge said as he stood in front of the class. Haley was sitting two seats up from Nathan, and she could feel his eyes burning through her back. She glanced over at the desk next to her's, and everything came rushing at her at once. Nathan used to sit there next to her, now he won't even sit next to her. The desk was empty. "Your future!" The teacher went on, "Three weeks until graduation!" He said excitedly. A few people in the class made random noises of excitement, while Haley's heart raced.

Graduation. Wow. She always thought she'd graduate with Nathan, go away to college with him in the fall, and figure it out from there. That was the plan. Now it's gone and she had to start over. Would she go to college with Lucas?

"Where are you going? With who? What are you going to do? How do you want to spend the rest of your life?" The teacher threw the questions out at the class.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Nathan whispered to himself.

"Haley, you seem to be a person who knows what they want with their life." The teacher directed at her. _Yea right,_ she thought. "What are you going to do?" Mr. Genge asked.

"I have no idea." Haley sighed as she looked down at her desk painfully. The teacher just looked at her, a little concerned with her sudden change in attitude.

"Sure you do." A voice snapped from behind her. "I mean, im sure you have a plan right?" Nathan spat out, he seemed so angry? Why? Haley put her hands in her pockets where she gripped a thin piece of paper, and then she knew why. She didn't respond, instead she kept her head down. "You'll go away to college, with my brother, more than likely. You'll stay in your room, studying and not socializing. You won't go to any of the great parties, or meet anyone else. And most of all, you'll do what you do best, try to be someone you're not. You'll try to act like you're happy with Lucas, but you're not..." He started to continue when Haley whipped around.

Her eyes and cheeks stung with tears as she shouted. "I am happy with him!"

"Then why are you crying?" Nathan smirked, thinking he'd won.

"Mr. Scott!" The teacher shouted.

"Because of everything! Because you find one piece of happiness in this world and someone is always trying to take it away!" She shouted.

"Or you walk away from it?" He smiled again, his pride shining through.

"No, you walked away from it Nathan. You were too busy being popular. That's why when I go to college, you'll be one of those people I'll be avoiding." She began to whisper coldly.

"You won't have to, because I won't be going anywhere near you!" He shouted. Haley just sat there for a minute, stunned at what they've become. Suddenly, she got up and ran out of the room, after shuffling her books together. She ran down the hall as she held a hand to her mouth to drown out her sobs, and she ran straight into the bathroom, letting to door to the stall slam behind her.

"Mr. Scott? Would you like to explain this to the class?" The teacher said sternly.

"Just calling it like it is!" Nathan said, as he too grab his books and left the room.

* * *

In the bathroom, Haley sat in the stall with the door locked, crying her heart out. She just couldn't wrap her head around it, it was only a few weeks ago, they were best friends, then he kept slipping away, piece by piece, her world slipped away. She shoved her hands in her pockets again, where she once more felt the piece of paper in the palm of her hand. She pulled it out and unfolded it, reading it again for the millionth time.

Haley,

Okay, I know this may seem stupid, to be writing this on a note like some pathetic teenage with a pathetic crush. Okay, yea I guess I am the pathetic teenager, but this isn't exactly a pathetic crush. And yes, Im rambling on paper. Okay, Im about to make this the corniest letter ever, but I don't care anymore. Im sorry I've been such a jerk lately, and I've been so distant. Im not embarrassed around you Haley, I swear. I just don't know how to be around you. You've been my best friend since we were in third grade and you pushed me off the swings in the playground. Now, Im not sure if I can be friends with you anymore, because Im afraid that if Im around you fro another second, I may want to be more than that. I think im in love with you, but Im not sure because I don't know how this works. Well, yea, I guess I do know, but... I don't really know what else to say to you, just that I love you, I always have and I always will, Im sorry, I don't know why I felt the need to write you instead of telling you to your face.

Nate

Nathan sat out on the concrete steps in front of the school, re-reading the note Haley responded with.

Hey,

Well, I guess Im just as pathetic as you since Im telling you this back on paper huh? Um, you know why you didn't tell me face to face? Because you are actually embarrassed by me, and you didn't want anyone else to hear what you had to say. And I really hurts for me to say this, but maybe you're right, if you are that embarrassed by me, maybe we can't be friends anymore. Im sorry too. But this isn't the kind of love I want, I want the kind of love where we want to shout it from the rooftops, where we just want everyone to know. The kind where all you want to do is put of banners saying how much you love each other. But you can't even let people know that you know me, let alone love me...

Haley

* * *

OKIE DOKEY! THERE IT WAS.. i dont have much to say except I hope you's lke it better than I did loll... review please! 


	7. A Brucas From The Past

Here's an update... not much to say about this one!.. just.. here it is!... lol...

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of the songs used...

* * *

Chapter Seven: A Brucas From The Past

The sound system squeaked as random groups talked among themselves waited for the next person to offer to play at Tric's Open Mic. night. Nathan and Brooke sat over at a table near the back door, talking quietly to one another. While Lucas sat by himself at a table near the stage, occasionally looking down at his watch. Nathan saw him over there, alone, kissed Brooke on the cheek, and made his way to sit next to him.

The lights on the stage flickered with different colors, and Nathan almost had to shield himself from them as he looked across at Lucas. "Hey man." He said hesitantly.

"Hey!" Lucas smiled. Wow, how awkward could it be between two brothers? They both didn't speak for a second, as Nathan chuckled.

"By yourself?" He bit his bottom lip as he waited for Lucas to mention Haley.

"No, not really." Lucas laughed too, then almost felt bad as he watched his brother trying to push his feelings away. "So you and Brooke... you're doing um.. Good." Lucas tried.

"Um yea... she's pretty great." Nathan smiled as he looked over at her and winked.

"Yea..." Lucas sighed. "She sure is." He waited for a second, waited for Nathan's question.

"What about you, and ah, Haley?" He put on a fake smile.

"Good, thanks." Lucas nodded as he twiddled his fingers around his glass. "So Nate, man, what happened between you and Haley? You guys were best friends... now you don't look at each other."

"You mean... she didn't tell you?" Nathan said, raising his eyebrows with surprise. "I kind of thought you guys were one of those perfect couples who told each other everything." Nathan said, wanting to be mean about it, but laughing it off instead.

"No, no she didn't tell me." Lucas sighed, almost wishing they were like that.

"You really want to know? All of it?" Nathan asked, ready to tell Lucas every single thing, even right down to the letters.

"Well... yea." Lucas said, wondering if he actually should hear this.

"Okay..." Nathan started as he sat up and leaned over the table so he could talk softer but still have Lucas hear him.

"This isn't my own song but... it kind of suited a few things in my life... so.. Here I go..." A voice said from the stage. Nathan's head shot up quickly as his eye widened to take in her whole image sitting on the stool in front of him. Lucas's face lit up as he waited for her to continue.

She sat in front of her keyboard where she started to play, at first hesitantly, then eventually as she saw that she had the room's attention, most importantly, Nathan's, more confidently.

" _I was sitting on my doorstep,  
I hung up the phone and it fell out of my hand,  
But I knew I had to do it,  
And he wouldn't understand,_"

They all looked at her, not sure how this related to her yet... but they kept listening to every word that came from her sweet voice. They all sat there, some still standing, in shock at how lovely she was in that moment. But Lucas, he looked at her smiling, because he knew all along that this was her. The next part of the song, began to hit home.

"_So hard to see myself without him,  
I felt a piece of my heart break,  
But when you're standing at a crossroad,  
There's a choice you gotta make."  
_

Nathan glanced over at Lucas, who was still smiling. Nathan almost felt like they had betrayed Lucas, but not letting him now how him and Haley felt about each other, but at the same time, so happy that he was being so oblivious to the whole situation... or so he thought. Once again, Nathan turned his attention to listen to Haley's song.

"_I guess it's gonna have to hurt,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
I guess it's gonna break me down,Like falling when you try to fly,  
It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye."  
_  
But Lucas knew. He knew what Nathan and Haley had, and how they both felt. And at first he worried slightly. But now, he found comfort in the words of her song, that she was ready to move on.

"_I know there's a blue horizon,  
Somewhere up ahead, just waiting for me,  
Getting there means leaving things behind,  
Sometimes life's so bitter sweet."_

Haley smiled when she sung those words, the hope for the blue horizon reflected in her smile as she winked down at Lucas who was still looking at her. Nathan on the other hand, was staring off coldly, thinking harshly about everything. When he looked up and met he stare, she sang...

"_Time, time heals,  
The wounds that you feel,  
Somehow, right now."_

* * *

When her songs ended, the crowd roared. She sat there blushing, before rushing off the stage happily. It was the first time she ever sang in front of a crowd, and she knew that Nathan was probably the only one who heard her sing before. She walked out from behind stage where she saw Lucas waiting for her with his arms wide open, Nathan and Brooke standing awkwardly behind him, Nathan scratching his heard nervously, turning to not look her in the eye, while Brooke bounced up and down as she held his hand, excited to se Haley. When Haley made her way to Lucas, she flew into her arms as he spun her around.

"You were Amazing!" Lucas laughed as he held her tightly.

"Thank you." Haley smiled sweetly, as she pulled him down into a small quick kiss.

Lucas was surprised at first, she usually thought it was too fast to be doing such things in public. But he definitely didn't pull away, he held her closer and deepened the kiss, almost forgetting who was behind him until he felt Nathan's stare burning into his back. Haley pulled away and blushed.

"I didn't know you had that in you tutor girl!" Brooke laughed as she nudged Lucas away, trying to push away her throbbing heart that had surfaced into her throat from the sight of them together, the same one Nathan had, and was also trying to push away.

Haley just smiled at her as Brooke pulled her in for a hug. "I did." Nathan whispered from behind them. Everyone decided not to respond to his comment, they all just kept their attention on Haley even as the next person got up to sing.

"Im going to get us some drinks!" Lucas said as they all made their way to the table to sit down once more.

"I'll help!" Brooke said, noticing her own enthusiasm, before shrugging it off by kissing Nathan's cheek before she left. Nathan kinked her eyebrow at her, before shrugging it off also.

Nathan and Haley were left sitting at the table alone. Neither of them spoke, they hadn't spoken since that day in class. Nathan was the first to speak. "Im really sorry... about the other day." He whispered.

Haley just nodded, still a little angry at him for causing such a scene. She didn't speak, she kept her eyes on the stage in front of her where an old friend of their's, Jake, was singing his heart out.

"You looked really great up there." Nathan smiled sadly, as he played with a pen that had been laid on the table.

Haley smiled over at him, finally meeting his gaze. They stayed that way for a couple seconds, until she broke the gaze by looking back up at Jake. She noticed Peyton, over in the other corner, completely swooning over him. She laughed pathetically to herself. _Flavor of the week?_ She thought.

"So.. What happened to the Haley James I knew... the one who didn't believe in public displays of affection?" Nathan laughed as he raised his eyebrow at her.

"She found someone worth displaying it with." Haley smiled at her comment with satisfactory. Noting Nathan's silence, she felt no need to go on.

* * *

"So.. You and Haley are really hitting it off." Brooke sighed as her and Lucas sat at the bar waiting for their drinks.

"Yea..." Lucas said sharply. If anyone could see them in that moment, they'd be able to put the pieces together, because when Lucas was alone with Brooke, his hostility shown through. Brooke leaned into him, placing her hand on his leg which he had been shaking for sometime now, nervous around her. His knee stopped jittering as he glanced down at her hand upon it.

"Remember that night? When we went to the beach?" Brooke asked. Lucas just nodded and looked away from her gaze. "You told me you loved me." Brooke smiled as she remembered that night. "You said there was no one else you'd rather be with and that you'd rather be alone than be without me. I know I was pretty messed up that night Lucas. But I remember it well. Prom... last year."

"Yes... Brooke... I said all that to you! And what did you do?" Lucas snapped.

"I broke up with you." Brooke nodded, but she also seemed to smile.

"You said you felt the same way... so... I guess I'll never understand why you did that." Lucas said, looking around for the bartender to try and put a rush on their drinks.

"Why? You said you'd rather be alone than be without me. I wanted to see if that was true. Until Haley came along, it was true. But then... it wasn't anymore, because you're obviously not alone are you?" Brooke kinked her eyebrow at him, which made his leg shake again, he loved it when she did that.

"Yea, well... Haley changed a lot of things about me. Im really happy with her, and this time, I'll fight to make it last." Lucas said, as she grabbed the drinks that had been placed in front of them and walked away.

* * *

Alritey... hope you liked it.. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE... 


	8. Just Like Old Times

I know I know I know.. it's been FOREVER! LOL but Im working ALL the time, and I have a lot of people home for the summer and Im trying to spend time with them.. but anyways... Im sorry... Here's chapter Eight! Read and Review!

* * *

Chapter Eight: Just Like Old Times

Haley hopped down her stairs quickly as she dashed past the living room entrance, in a hurry to get to school. As she passed the living room door she spied a blurred image in the living room, sprawled out in pajamas watching television. She stopped in her tracks as she gasped. Tears of happiness automatically stung in her eyes as she stood there in disbelief.

"Hey best friend? Not even going to say hi to me?" A voice called from the living room. Haley laughed as she turned around and ran into the room with her. She wrapped her arms around Faith as she overflowed with happiness.

"Faith! When did you get here? What are you doing here?" Haley smiled as she refused to let her go. Faith laughed as she hugged her back.

"I got here last night, your parents and I didn't want to wake you. And Im going to be living with you guys for awhile..." Faith almost sighed at the end. Haley pulled away and stared at her seriously.

"Why?" She asked with confusion. It wasn't that she didn't want Faith there, after all, this was FAITH! The same girl who was best friends with Haley and Nathan growing up, but moved away a long time ago.

"My parents are going through a nasty divorce. Then when I found out I was pregnant, ti was too much for them, so they sent me away." She said sadly and obviously hurtfully, still angry at her parents for doing so.

Haley had been so caught up in seeing Faith that she hadn't noticed her impregnated belly. "Wow, you're pregnant." Haley gasped as she stared down at it.

"Okay, you're like the first person who hasn't noticed it right away. Most people stare and shake their heads wondering what bad parents would allow their teenage daughter to get pregnant at seventeen!" Faith said all in one breath. She smiled to assure Haley that she was okay, then pulled her in for a hug again.

"Oh Haley, I've missed you so much!" She laughed as she tightened her grip on her.

"I've missed you too." Haley whispered.

"God! I can't wait to hang out with you and Nate again and have things just like normal." Faith squealed excitedly.

Haley sighed. "Don't count on it." She whispered.

"What?" Faith said as she pulled back from her, her hands still on Haley's shoulders. He deep brown eyes stared into Haley and she could see her worrying. "What's going on."

Haley swallowed hardly as she began to speak, but was cut off.

"Haley?" A voice called from the front door.

"Yea Luke! I'm in here." She called back as she turned to look at Faith. Giving her a knowing look.

"Luke? As in Nate's brother?" Faith whispered, getting her answer as she saw him enter the room. He walked up behind Haley and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her temple.

Faith looked at Lucas with disgust. "Lucas..." She spat out.

Lucas just looked at her with confusion, until he gasped as he realized who she was. "Faith Mitchell?" He asked, almost praying it wasn't her. In junior high he always gave her a really hard time, because she was a geek and all. But now he could see how beautiful she was, and how her dark skin had really cleared up.

"Uh huh." She said as she turned her attention back to Haley. "We need to catch up soon okay?" She smiled.

"Of course." Haley smiled back as she pulled Faith in for another hug.

"Where's Nate?" Faith asked, almost hurt that so much had changed and she had no idea.

"With Brooke probably." Haley sighed as she grabbed her book bag and got ready to leave. Faith gasped again. _Brooke._ She thought. _Lucas's accomplice when they were in junior high._ _This it just too weird._

"See ya." She whispered. Haley lifted her hand and waved goodbye as she disappeared out the door, hand in hand with Lucas.

"What was that all about?" Haley asked as the shut the door behind them.

"Ah, remember when I was a popular egotistical jerk?" Lucas squinted at her regrettably.

"Oh! LUCAS!" Haley whined. Lucas put his arm around her shoulders as she folded hers in front of her chest and they began to walk down the walkway. "She's my bestest friend!"

"Im sorry!" Lucas defended himself. "A lot has changed since then I swear."

"Well you better let_ her _know that soon!" Haley pouted as Lucas opened the door to the car for her and she climbed in.

* * *

"Hey!" Nathan smiled as Faith opened the door after he rung the bell.

"Nathan!" Faith squealed as she jumped into his arms and through her arms around his neck. A soon as she collided onto him he could feel er stomach, and puller her away too look at her in shock. "Ouch Nathan, try not to look so disgusted." Faith sighed as she laid her hands on her stomach.

"Im just surprised that's all, I guess it's been awhile huh?" He smirked.

"Yes, It has!" Faith smiled back. "Shouldn't you be in class?" She asked.

"Haley told me you were here! So I skipped." He laughed as he made his way in through the hall and into the living room.

"Speaking of... we need to talk!" Faith said as they coth sat on the couch.

"About?" Nathan said casually as he picked up the remote to flick through the channels.

Faith took the remote form his hands quickly and turned off the roaring television. "About you and Haley." She said as she stared him straight in the eye with seriousness.

"Oh..." Nathan sighed.

"What's going on?" Faith whispered as she noticed the fragile look on his face.

"I made a huge mistake and it tore our friendship apart." Nathan nodded sadly as he swallowed the growing lump in his throat.

"It must have been pretty bad, because if I can remember clearly you guys were inseparable. You seemed like you guys were crazy about each other, even though you wouldn't admit it. You know I've always been rooting for you too." Faith smiled as she laid her dark hand on Nathan's shoulder.

"We were, but I screwed it up." Nathan said, trying to avoid saying those simple words out loud.

"Nathan, how? What did you do? Tell her she had bad grammar?" Faith smirked. But her smirk faded as she saw that Nathan barely laughed, he just stared over at the picture on the coffee table painfully, the one of them both at a family wedding. Haley's mother had taken it from a distance when they didn't know, while they both just stared at one another smiling.

"No, not quite." Nathan sighed as he looked away, almost as if he was afraid that looking at it would shatter the one fragile memory they had left.

"What then? Nathan! Talk to me!" Faith begged him.

"I fell in love with her." Nathan whispered as he glanced over one more time.

Faith's eye widened as she heard the words she knew she'd someday here, but then she realized that the situation wasn't as she always dreamt it would be. "That's amazing, but you're wrong. Because I think you fell in love with her a really long time ago." She smiled sadly as she scuffed his hair.

"I've made so many mistakes Faith." Nathan sighed as he looked at her with the most serious look ever.

"Like?" Faith asked wanting terribly to be able to sort all this madness out.

"Like, being embarrassed of her, leaving her out... telling her how I felt." Nathan let out a deep breath and leaned back on the couch

"First of all? Why the hell would you be embarrassed of her, and leaving her out of what? And Second of all... you told her?"

"I don't know why... and, I started hanging out with the "popular" kids at school, and left her alone, except she wasn't alone, she was with my brother. And yes, I told her."

"You ditched her for popular people? You're a jerk Nate..." Faith said as she placed her hands on her stomach and also leaned back. "What did she say?"

"She asked if I'd love her when all my friends were around." Nathan whispered, almost afraid she'd ask if he would.

"And?" Faith said as she raised her eyebrows. Nathan shrugged and Faith just shook her head sadly.

"Im home! Faith!" haley screamed as she ran in the door, tossing her book bag on the floor and excitedly dashing through into the living room. She stopped in her tracks as she stared at Nathan. They just stared at each other for an awkward second.

"Great." Faith said sarcastically. "Just like old times!" She sighed as she watched the exchange.

* * *

Okay.. review review review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! LOL.

Michelley P.


	9. Just A Girl Who Needs You

Hello Everyone! here's chapter nine... read and enjoy SVP! LOL...

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Tree Hill or any of the characters used...

* * *

Chapter Nine: Just A Girl Who Needs You

Brooke pushed her way through the crowded mall with frustration. She sat on the bench in front of the fountain and rested her head in her hands, dropping her shopping bags on the floor next to her. Her head was spinning and she was just having one of those days where it seemed like all of her emotions were pouring out at once.

"Hey gorgeous." Nathan said as he flopped down next to her and kissed her cheek. She smiled at him sadly and leaned back into his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her's. "What's wrong?" he asked gently as he pushed a small piece of hair out of her face.

Brooke just shook her head and looked over at Peyton and Bevin who were talking near one of her favorite stores. Since she had gotten together with Nathan, she had been spending time with them again, and it made her sick to her stomach. She looked at them with disgust, and Nathan noticed it.

"They do something?" He asked, wanting to know why it was that she was upset.

"I just hate them." Brooke whispered, still watching Peyton as she flicked her long locks of curls across her shoulders which were barely covered by the small black tank top she was wearing. She rolled her eyes and looked back at Nathan who was barely even paying attention to her. He too was dazed off thinking about something.

"So, graduation in a couple days huh?" Nathan said trying to keep his mind off of what he was really thinking about.

Brooke let out a stressful sigh. "Yea..." Brooke looked over at Nathan who was once again thinking of someone else, just as she was. This is ridiculous. Brooke thought. "Nathan.." She started, she looked up at him and gave him a look as he slowly removed his arm from her shoulders.

Nathan nodded to himself as he knew where this was going. "Yup..." He almost. He smiled at her, letting her know it was okay to continue .

"This isn't right." She sighed and slightly laughed. Nathan laughed with her.

"What the hell are we doing?" He commented.

"I have no idea. But I think we both know what we want to be doing." Brooke smiled.

"Yea... you're right. But we can't." Nathan raised his eyebrows at her, wishing there were someway to go back in time and change how everything turned out.

"Someday. But that day isn't going to come at all if we keep lying to ourselves, and each other." Brooke said in a serious tone.

"You're right." Nathan nodded as he leaned forward. "Im going to go, I think I have something I need to talk to Faith about." He said as he jumped up and disappeared down the hall.

"Faith? Who's Faith?" Brooke called after him. She thought to herself for a second, until it dawned on her. "Oh... Faith." She said to herself, remembering how mean she and Lucas used to be to her.

* * *

Brooke knocked on Lucas's front door softly. With each time that her fingers touched the door, she felt a rush through her body, filled with fear, screaming at her to leave, to run away. But she could feel her feet plastered to te front step as she awaited Lucas's answer.

He swung open the door and peered out at Brooke, standing there looking so fragile. He didn't speak, no one spoke. Brooke had her arms wrapped around herself, and just stared at him with terror. Every thing about him scared him. The sweet way he spoke to her, the way he jammed his hands into his pockets when he was nervous, just as he was doing now, and the blue of his eyes that stared through her, once with love, and now with pain. She had never been one to spill her guts to someone, and now she had put herself in the position, where she had so much to say to him, but as he stood there she was too afraid to move any closer. Not further away though. Her legs ached, telling her to run away. She turned around quickly and ran down the drive way. Her pride was telling her to keep running, but her heart was screaming for her to just stop and give him a chance to stop her.

But Brooke kept running until the next thing she knew she was far out of his sight, but still she didn't bother to turn around. She stopped around the deserted corner and sat on a bench that was at the bus stop. She didn't cry, surprisingly. She just stared out into the cold air and tried to wrapped her head around what had just happened. She was at his door step, and he was in front of her, and now here she is. Just when she had the chance to let him know how she felt, she ran away.

"Why do you always do that Brooke?" A voice spoke from behind her. She closed her eyes tightly at the sound of his voice.

"Do what?" She whispered, she didn't turn to face him, she was facing him five minutes ago and it scared the hell out of her. He walked around the bench and sat next to her, hands jammed into the pocket of his hoodie as he shivered with the cold crisp air.

"Run away." He said, she turned to face him, and let out a stressful sigh.

"Every time I look at you, it scares the hell out of me." She whispered. Lucas laughed.

"Well, that has to be the best compliment I've ever gotten." He chuckled. She just stared at him seriously as she let a small tear escape her eye. He nudged her playfully. "Hey, come on. Im supposed to be the broody one, not you, you're supposed to be cheery." He smiled.

"Supposed to be? Why?" She began to get frustrated as she shot a frustrated look at him.

"Because!" Lucas laughed again. Since he had stopped hanging out with his old friends, he had never gotten a chance to hang out with Brooke or Nathan, so he wondered if all along he was too blinded by everyone's childish stereotypes to see who Brooke really was. And now in this moment he began to wonder if he should reevaluate who it was he was sitting next to. " I guess that's just who we are." Lucas said, in a very unconvincing tone. Since he had been with Haley, he knew that no one is who you say they are, until you take the time to look deeper and find out.

"That's not who I am." Brooke said as she shook her head. She hadn't been that person for a really long time. And now she was questioning if Lucas looked at her like every other guy did, as a brainless slut.

"Who are you?" Lucas asked her, being serious this time.

"Im just a girl." Brooke whispered.

"And what does this girl want?" Lucas asked, wanting to know exactly why Brooke was standing on his doorstep earlier.

"You." She whispered. Lucas looked at her with shock. She had never been that bold about her feelings, this was definitely a side of her he hadn't seen before. Brooke just stared straight ahead and didn't speak.

"Brooke, you had that chance before, and you walked away from it." Lucas said sadly, trying his hardest to be true to Haley, but with Brooke sitting next to him like this, and having her finally speak her heart, he was finding it hard to stop old feelings from coming back.

"You know, I think I've said this before, to Haley, or someone, but, sometimes people play hard to get... because they need to know the other person's feelings are real." She whispered. She stared ahead still, but son she turned and faced him, and he watched as a beautiful tear fell down across her face. Lucas wasn't quite sure what to say, but as he looked at her he felt more temptation than he ever did before.

* * *

It was funny though, when given the option to follow their hearts, Brooke wound up on Lucas's front door, and Nathan at Haley's. He found himself knocking uncomfortably. He used to always go on in and make himself at him, but now, the space between them had grown so great that the things that seemed so original before, became something too far fetched for either one of them.

He shifted to one leg as Haley swung open the door, and Nathan's heart crashed as he saw her in front of him, eyes swollen from tears and hands shaking as she looked at him angrily.

"Where were you!" She screamed hitting his chest. "WHY DIDN'T YOU HAVE YOUR CELL ON?" She screamed. She kicked the space between them and fell to her knees crying.

"Haley? What's going on?" Nathan asked as he fell down in front of her and tried to calm her long enough for her to explain.

"Why are you never there when I need you?" She cried. Hearing these words come from her mouth had made a realization hit Nathan like running into a wall of pain. She was right, he walked away from her, and he probably hadn't seen how broken she was about it. She still sat on the front porch crying uncontrollably. She began to hit his chest rapidly with anger.

"What happened?" Nathan asked as he grabbed her hands and turned her face to stare into her eyes. When Nathan stopped her from hitting him, she became so overwhelmed with her emotions that she fell into his chest with dreadful sobs. He wrapped his arms around her shaking body and kissed the top of her head.

"I tried to call you, then I went to look for you. I couldn't find you, so I came her to try and call again. I should be back at the hospital but..." She leaned back and stared into Nathan's eyes. He searched her eyes for the rest of her sentence. "But.. I needed you." She whispered. She leaned back into his chest and quietly cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Faith. It's Faith." She whispered into his neck.

* * *

Okay.. there ya go.. did you like it? LOL.. review please.. :)

Michelley P.


	10. Unfaithful

Hey... here's chapter ten.. thank you for the great reviews.. and one favor before you read... don't kill me alrite?

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Tree Hill or Any Of The Songs Used...

* * *

Chapter Ten: Unfaithful

_Story of my life, _

_been searching for the right, _

_but it keeps avoiding me..._

_It's weird_. Nathan thought, as he sat next to Haley on a cold metal chair. _How the sound of a respirator could be so deafening_. And with each beep from the machine he could feel Haley jump next to him, like each beep was eye opening and threatening.

Haley stared at Faith's still big, yet smaller belly. Where once a six month old baby had been, and now, nothing. Haley's eyes were still hazy from all the tears as she leaned to the side and into Nathan's arms.

Nathan let out a deep sigh. "Why?" He whispered. Haley looked up at him sadly, a little confused. "She was only six months pregnant." He continued. "Why did she go into labor?" He asked, Haley didn't respond, just sadly leaned back into his arm. She wasn't quite sure if he was asking her or himself, or the world for that matter. Nathan watched Faith laying there, and he flinched at the thought that he could do nothing, he couldn't pick her up, he couldn't take care of her. And it made him mad to think that the only people who could help her, knew nothing about her. They didn't know how she hated having her feet covered when she was sleeping, how she always hung her left arm out over the edge of the bed because it had poor circulation and would always fall asleep and send needles up and down her arm.

"I was thinking the same thing." Haley whispered. Nathan crooked an eyebrow at her, he hadn't said anything out loud, how could she possibly be thinking the same thing. "I saw you looking at her feet, and her left arm. I know, she'd always complain about that." Haley started to cry at the thought of her being uncomfortable. And Nathan slid his arm out from behind her neck and walked over, lifting the covers to expose her still feet. And then moving her arm out from the covers, letting it hang over the edge a little, but not too much. He looked across the room and smirked at Haley and her stomach tossed.

"We should go home." Nathan smiled as he whispered. It was funny how they whispered back and forth in the hospital room, as if, while Faith looked to be sleeping so peacefully, they could wake her by speaking any louder. Nathan walked over and picked up Haley's coat, lacing it over her soft shoulders. His hands lingered there for too long, as Haley shrugged them off, afraid to get too lost in his touch.

"Yea let's go." She said quickly, stepping out of his embrace. She kissed Faith's forehead. "Ill be here first thing tomorrow morning." She whispered to her best friend.

_

* * *

Sorrow in my soul_

_cause it seems that wrong _

_really loves my company _

Lucas pulled Brooke into his arms as he slid her into the back seat of his car after a long desperate drive to a deserted road where there was no way they could be interrupted. She could feel his hands trailing up her legs as she fell back into the seat and he landed right on top of her. His lips moved rapidly along her jaw line and down her neck, causing her to lose her breath beneath him.

It wasn't long ago, that Brooke had confessed everything to Lucas on that bus stop bench. And if she had only known that it would lead her here, she would have done it long ago. They were both breathing heavily as Lucas felt Brooke playing with the buckle on his belt. It was taking so long for her to get it lose, so he pulled himself up off of her for a brief second and pulled the belt off himself. Her hair was twisted around her neck as he tried to kiss her, using one hand he pushed it away, feeling it twirl beneath his fingers. He stopped what he was doing and looked down at her. And she just stared up at him a little annoyed that he would stop at such a climax. But then her annoyance faded as she saw the way he was looking at her. And her heart pounded louder and louder with each progressing second.

He pushed a lone hair from her face and smiled down at her, his other hand rested underneath her on the small of her back. "You're beautiful." He gasped. She smiled at him and teased a little.

"Just figuring that out now?" She said in an arrogant, yet kidding voice. Lucas laughed a little but then gave her a serious, loving, and his chin quivered as he spoke softly to her.

"No, really, you are... you're beautiful." They just stared at each other for a moment, eyes sparkling, before temptation completely took over their bodies once more and they found themselves lost in each other's kiss.

_He's more than a man _

_and this is more than love _

_the reason that this guy is blue _

* * *

Haley and Nathan were also facing a temptation of their own, as they sat on the floor, leaning against Nathan's bed, just like they always used to when they were best friends.

"What if she's not okay?" Haley asked in a shaky voice, she placed her hands over her mouth and cried into them.

Nathan had the worst feeling in the pit of his stomach as he heard her speak there fragile words. But, with her sitting so close to him, all he wanted to do was comfort her. "She'll be fine." He whispered, he slid his hand behind her to rest on the small of her back. This send shivers through her spine as she turned her eyes from him, feeling his stare through her face, and feeling his fingers dance circles on the little bit of exposed skin on her back between her shirt and her low rise jeans.

Haley shut her eyes tightly as she reached behind her back to connect her fingers with his. Don't Haley. She thought to herself. But still, she slid her fingers further into his, clasping them tight. Nathan's breath became heavy as he leaned into her neck. She could feel it, warm against her skin, causing her breath to grow as heavy as his. She felt his lips move closer and closer to her skin, up her jaw line and to the corner of her mouth, close enough to make her crave him, but not enough to actually touch. And with her eyes closed, she thought of how close he was, and how, with any slight movement, their lips would collide. She could feel him finally trying to make contact, with their fingers still entangled together behind her. And as his lips finally made contact with the side of her mouth, she pulled away vigorously. She got to her feet, leaving him dangling in the air, in the sweet scent she tended to leave behind wherever she went. She shook as she looked down at him, so confused and hurt from all the previous events that day.

"Im sorry." He whispered, standing also. He reached out for her hand, and she met his in return. Their hands just dangled in the space between them as Haley began to speak again

"All my life I've avoided those girls. The one's that cheat on their boyfriends. The last thing I need is to be those girls." Haley smiled down at their hands, then let her's fall to her side. "Lucas has been good to me. And I really care about him... he wouldn't do this to me... so I have to do the right thing and not even think of doing it to him." She smiled, leaned in and kissed Nathan's cheek, before disappearing out the door for the last time. He smiled at how faithful she was, wishing with everything in him that he could be Lucas, and she'd be staying true to him.

_cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful _

_and it kills him inside _

_to know that I am happy with some other guy _

_I can see him dying _

* * *

_There ya go... Laleyers... please don't bash me...review please...lol...:)_

_Michelley P._


	11. What I Thought I Knew

I know I know.. It's been awhile! LOL... but Here it is.. chapter eleven... i actually like this one... though Im not sure if you will...anyways... enjoy i hope...

* * *

Chapter Eleven: What I Thought I Knew

As Haley got outside Nathan's front door, she leaned her back against the wall and fell down, her knees to her chest. She ran her fingers through her hair stressfully, thinking about how hard it was for her to leave Nathan moments ago.

"This is wrong." She whispered to herself. "I should not have these feelings for someone else. Especially not Luke's brother." She continued. She threw back her head and tried to look up at the stars, btu she couldn't see them through the dark clouds over head. She heard the sky rumble, and saw lightning flash. Quickly getting to her feat, she put her purse over her head and ran down the driveway. The sky rumbled again, and this time came crashing down on her. She let her purse fall to her side in her arm and turned her face towards the progressing storm. It all fell harshly on her face, intermingling with the tears that were escaping from her brown eyes. If someone could see her now, they'd see someone broken, falling apart in front of them. But she wasn't.

As he lifted her arms out, she let the rain sooth her soul and she got caught in the moment. And as the tears fell, she laughed. She laughed through the tears, through her pain, and through everything that was trying to bring her down. She knew Faith would be fine. She knew Lucas would never betray her, and she knew that soon, she'd be graduating, and be far away from all the temptations that Nathan brings upon her. She laughed happily once more as she looked forward to how bright her future would be. She ran her fingers through her wet hair as she began to walk again, feeling a weird weight being lifted from her, like she could breathe deeply and keep her head high.

* * *

But somewhere else, as Haley walked along confidently... somewhere else... in the middle of an abandoned road, through a blurry car window, Lucas' bare chest was pressed against Brooke's. Their breaths were short and heavy as Lucas felt himself letting loose with her, letting go of everything he ever stood for, and feeling the passion in her embrace.

Brooke ran her fingers over Lucas's bare back as he kissed her jaw line. He moved his kisses down, and then along her neck, kissing that one part that always made her completely lose herself. She moaned beneath him as he continued to place quick and passionate kisses on that one place. She moved her hands up and gripped them in his hair, pushing him down closer to him, if that was possible. She kicked her pants and underwear off of her ankles, wrapping her legs around Lucas's waist as she struggled with his belt. Lucas stopped for a small second, to just look at her, and smile.

"Are you sure?" He asked her sweetly as he pushed her hair back from her eyes to look deeply into them. She nodded as she bit her lip, and pulled him down to kiss him, them pushed his lips off of her's again to ask him..

"Are _you_ sure?" She asked sadly as Haley's face came into her mind, the first time since they had begun this on the bus stop bench. Lucas looked at her with confusion.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He smiled, and leaned to kiss her again. But Brooke felt guilt rip through her body, as she pushed him off of her and reached around for her scattered clothes. She just shook her head as they guilt kept pouring in, and poured out of her sparkling eyes. She didn't want to stop this, she loved Lucas so much and she just wanted to be with him. But she remembered how good Haley was to her, even with Peyton bringing her down all the time, and she owed it to her to return the favor. Brooke started to cry with guilt as she placed her hand over her mouth.

Lucas was getting frustrated with the sudden mood and activity change as he sat impatiently next to her, grabbing for his own clothing. "What the hell is this about?" He snapped. Brooke's eye widened as she saw a side of him she had never once witnessed in all of her years around him.

"You have got to be kidding me." She gasped as she rolled her eyes and shook his head. "It really hasn't occurred to you yet?" She asked him, unable to believe that Lucas still hadn't realized her was cheating on Haley. Lucas just shook his head and shrugged.

"Come on Brooke..." Lucas whined as he leaned in and kissed her again, moving his hand up to push her bra strap over her shoulders, which she had just put on again.

"Lucas!" Brooke said as she pushed him off of her. "God!" She gasped as she wiped his kiss off of her mouth. Lucas got angry and punched the seat in front of him, causing Brooke to jump and stare at him in surprise. "What is wrong with you?" She yelled at him as she pulled her shirt over her head and pulled on her boots.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" He shouted at her. "After SO long apart, after me going with other girls, just to replace you, after me trying to hate you for so long, we finally find our way back to each other, and you push me away? Then again, that's just like you isn't it Brooke? To run away?" Lucas shouted at her, his emotions clearly taking over his whole body as he noticed him gripping her wrist to stop her from leaving. She struggled, but finally got her wrist free, and looked at him with disgust.

"What about Haley?" Brooke yelled back. "Was she just a replacement too?" She continued, but then her voice changed to a whisper as she looked at him with sincerity and said, "Because, if she was... is... than you're not the guy I fell in love with." With that, now fully clothed, she opened the car door and disappeared outside, and down the road behind the car, her hand still over her mouth as she realized what she had just figured out. That people change, and sometimes, they change so much that they're not who you thought they were, and you're left disappointed and alone.

Lucas leaned his head against the seat in front of him, as he realized how terrible he just was. But what hurt him the most, was the realization of what he just did to Haley. He knew she wouldn't do that to him, he _knew_ it, and he knew that her expectations of him were greater also, that he'd rise above the temptations. But now he didn't even know who he was, as he sat there so lost and alone, in the complete dark, with a complete stranger.

* * *

Brooke exited onto the main road, back into the familiar town, which along her walk, she wished had disappeared. As she walked along the side of the road, the rain pouring over her, she tried to wrap her head around what had just happened. She got the chance of a lifetime, with a boy she had loved since fifth grade, and she turned it down. She pushed him off of her and got the hell out of there. _Where was the sense in that_? She thought to herself. Then as she looked up she could see a girl, so small and confident, walking in front of her, and she knew who it was, just by how she held her head high and walked along with such innocence. That's why she did it... all of her years wanting to be more like her friends, the popular ones, who get the guy. But now she knew that in the end it wasn't them who won, it was people like Haley James, who had so much purity in them, and so much honesty, that you just want to be like them, and the last thing you want to do is take that away from them. She smiled to herself, and realized she was right, she had the chance of a lifetime with the boy she loved. But she was grown up now, graduating in a couple days, and she didn't have room in her life for a boy anymore, she needed a man, and for once in her life she could see that Lucas Scott, was becoming less and less of that, and she knew she needed more.

_Goodbye to you,_

_Goodbye to everything that I knew, _

_You were the one I loved, _

_The one thing that I tried to hold onto..._

_Goodbye to you..._

* * *

_Alrite.. there ya go.. I hope you liked it... i really really do.. by the way, thank you for the awesome reviews.. i LOVE getting reviews... HINT HINT! LOL... anyways.. have a good day!_

_Michelley P._


	12. If Only She Knew

Hey! Thank you for the great reviews.. I LOVE getting them lol.. here's chapter twelve... personally.. i dont like.. just needed it there i guess... it isn't even as long as usual.. i dont think so anyways.. but i hope you enjoy it at least a little... review please!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Tree Hill or ANy Of The Songs USed

---------------------------

Chapter Twelve: If Only She Knew

"Hello beautiful!" Lucas smiled as he slid his arm around Haley's waist as she walked down the hall in school. The hallways were crowded and Haley noticed a couple girls looking at her with a pity look in their eyes, but she had no idea why. Haley shrugged it off, and turned to Lucas, smiling.

"Hey." She whispered into his lips as she stretched up to kiss them. As Lucas felt her do this, at first he felt too guilty to even kiss her back, knowing that not even twelve hours ago he was kissing some other girl. "Im cutting out now." Haley said quickly, noticing Nathan walking up to her.

"Aw, where are you going?" Lucas gave her a sad look as she smiled at him. He didn't want anything to change between them, he loved things like they were. But at the same time, as he watched Brooke by her locker, he longed to be with her also.

"Nathan and I are going to go to the hospital to see Faith." Haley said, a sad tone developing in her voice. She looked down at her feet, as Nathan appeared by her side. She sighed deeply, her heart breaking for Faith to get better.

"Ready?" Nathan asked her, rubbing her back as he saw the pain in her face. Haley just nodded as Lucas kissed her cheek and disappeared away. Still some girls were watching them, shaking her head and giving her sad looks, and Nathan noticed this too. "What's up with them?" He asked with confusion as they began to walk out of the school, girls still staring. Haley glanced around as she saw girls stop walking just to look at her.

"Maybe, they know about Faith, and that's why they're looking at the two of us like that." Haley said, as if she had it all figured out.

"I think they're just looking at you." Nathan smirked, as he opened the car door for her. Haley looked around, people still staring, and wondered what it all could be about, she hadn't done anything, and nothing happened to her. But all she knew was that news travels fast in Tree Hill, and it shouldn't be too long until she figured it out.

-----------------------------------------

"Hey sweety." Nathan whispered as he leaned in and kissed Faith's temple. There had still been no change in her condition, and truthfully, Nathan was a little worried that there would never be a change. But when he looked at Haley he could see her still holding on with every bit of strength in her body, and he needed to be there in case she let go.

"You look nice today." Haley said in a soft childish voice as she too leaned forward and kissed her. They both sat in the chairs next to her bed, like they knew they would everyday until Faith came back... or went. They just sat there in silence, Nathan was lost in his thoughts, and his feelings with Haley sitting so close to him. He glanced over at her, after about five minutes and noticed her silently staring at Faith, tears streaming he face. She was sitting up straight, trying her best to be still and strong. But Nathan could see her giving up more and more with each beep of Faith's heart monitor. Nathan shifted his chair closer to Haley, turning it a little so her could look at her. This didn't break her stare on Faith, she still sat there, oblivious to Nathan's hands gripping her's.

"Haley.. It's." Nathan started, wanting to comfort her, btu she cut him off.

"Don't say it!" Haley whispered, sniffing and wiping her tears away, feeling foolish. "Because it's not going to be okay." She finished. Nathan just went silent again, taking her hand to his mouth to kiss it gently.

"Do you remember that time..." Nathan started, laughing slightly at an old memory. "When you and I got in a really big fight and swore we'd never speak to each other again? We even gave each other back everything that was left at our houses?" He looked up at Haley, still holding his hand as she smiled at the memory.

"Yea, I hated you so much for...how long?" Haley asked enjoying the talk of the past, when everything seemed to be so perfect.

"Two days. Two LONG days." Nathan laughed. "Why were you mad at me again?"

"Oh please! You know exactly why I was mad!" Haley laughed. "You kissed Jenny Green behind the swings on the school playground. The very girl who always put gum in my hair and stepped on my shoe laces!" Haley laughed, giving him an evil look.

"Ah! Right! And Faith was stuck right in the middle, doing whatever she could to get us to be friends again. When was that? Third grade?"

"Yes!" Haley laughed as she leaned back in her chair, not letting go of Nathan's hand for a second. "Even then she had that sick love plot for us, having our futures mapped out." Nathan smiled, secretly thinking about how much he used to love to hear Faith talk about how much she thought Nathan and Haley would end up together, he used to think she was right. Now he wasn't so sure anymore.

"Yea... how many kids were we going to have?" Nathan laughed remembering that Haley was right, Faith had it ALL mapped out, and still does to this very moment.

"Three." Haley nodded. Her heart quenching in remembrance of how much she loved those plans. But she was pretty sure that it wouldn't work anymore, there was just too much at stake.

"Ah! She was crazy huh?" Nathan laughed, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Yea. She still is." Haley said, smiling at Faith, lying there so helpless. "But it's not like it would ever happen" Haley sighed, removing her hand from Nathan's grip. Even when she did, Nathan could still feel her warm hand in his, but it began to tingle with the void. "But a girl can dream right?" Haley smiled, nodding at Faith. But truthfully, she wasn't talking about Faith's dream, she was talking about her own. But even thinking about being with Nathan made her feel like she was being unfaithful to Lucas, and she hated herself for that.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Brooke!" Lucas shouted as he dashed to her side next to her locker. Brooke just opened her locker door, which swung in Lucas's face, wanting to avoid him as much as possible. "Brooke, listen... I think we need to talk!" Lucas said eagerly, not wanting her to see him as a bad guy.

"No.. I really don't think we do. What we did... was terrible. I mean, don't you at least feel the least bit guilty?" Brooke gasped as she slammed her locker door, after pulling out her biology book.

"Of course I do!" Lucas whined sadly, putting his back to the lockers when he realized Brooke was sticking around to talk to him. " But what do we do now? It's not like we can take it back. And Haley... she deserves better." Lucas nodded to himself.

"Aw, you two going at it again?" Peyton smirked as she walked up to them. Brooke mouth fell open as she glared at Lucas. "Luke, the next time you need someone to confide in.. I wouldn't choose Tim." Peyton smiled again. "Poor Haley. I never liked her, but I know she's a nice girl, she must be devastated!" Peyton said with an over-exaggeration in her voice, leaning against the lockers with them and placing her hand over heart like she was feeling Haley's pain, sarcastically of course. A couple girls walked by Lucas, giving him and Brooke death glares, Peyton took some satisfaction out of this, and walked away happily.

"Tim?" Brooke breathed angrily. "YOU TOLD TIM?" She yelled. "Oh god... this is only waiting to get worst!" She whined, falling down against her locker and placing her head in her hands.

"What do we do?" Lucas asked as he sat down and joined her.

"You... stay the hell away from me..." Brooke whispered. "Please."

_I don't know whose side I'm takin'  
But I'm not takin' things too well  
I can see inside you're achin'  
But is it still too early for me to tell? _

I try to help you out through the hardest of times  
Your heart is in your throat and I'm speaking my mind  
Though it looks as if it's over  
I'm still not over you

'Cause I still love you like I did before  
I know for sure that you still feel the same way I do  
If only she knew  
Whoa, if only she knew, oh

I try to let it go  
but I don't know if I can take it  
'Cause the way you looked at me  
Made me see that I can't really fake it

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Alrite... review please.. I hope you liked it more than I did... i just kinda needed it there for some further stuff... so review pelase...have a good day!

Michelley P.


	13. Losing Faith

Here's My longest chapter EVER! lol.. thank you for the reviews by the way:)

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own one tree Hill or any of the sings used in this fanfic, nor do I knwo any of the characters...

-------------------------------

Chapter Thirteen: Losing Faith

Haley glanced down the hall at school, banners were flooded around, reminding them what tomorrow was, the big day. Graduation. The supposedly best day of their lives. The most exciting, heart quenching, biggest day of their lives. And it made Haley stomach sick. The thought of taking that step, of being on her own, was rotting in her. She had no idea what she wanted to do, or who it was that she wanted to be there with her when she did it. She had her plans before, they were engraved in stone, and now that stone had seemed to shatter on the night she met Lucas, it was like that was the night it all changed. Before the plan seemed full proof, go to Stanford with Nathan, as best friends of course, study psychology, and take it all from there. But now the plan was, go to... some place she never heard of, with Lucas. Study... god knows what, because Psychology isn't offered there, and she had no idea what was coming next. But this wasn't her dream, and now even her dream wasn't like it used to be. Her dream was now, to go to Stanford with Nathan, not as best friends, go into singing while Nathan played basketball and just live her life one step at a time, with Faith also, right next to her. But as she stared down the endless halls filled with her fellow graduates, all hopping with excitement, her dreams faded into just what fit in that instant, what seemed right , not what _was_ right.

"Hey!" A voice whispered from behind her, breathing on her neck, making the scary feeling in the pit of her stomach fade as she turned around and hugged him.

"Hey best friend." She whispered back as she kissed his cheek. She stared up at Nathan, smiling, so happy that he was with her through everything that was going on with Faith. They just stared at each other for awhile, until Haley felt that unfaithful feeling in the pit of her stomach again, it was now surfacing even when she just looked at Nathan. Breaking the eye contact, she looked down at her feet nervously. But the awkward silence was broken when A voice startled her.

"Alright little brother, stop flirting with my girlfriend." Lucas laughed, as he kissed the side of Haley's head. AS soon as his lips touched her skin he got a sharp feeling of guilt in his stomach, almost making him lose his breath, it was like every time he came in contact with her he got that same feeling, as she stood there so innocently, not knowing what he had done to her, how he didn't deserve her. Nathan eyed Lucas fiercely, remembering the night before.

-------------------------------------------------

"_Where have you been?" Lucas asked as he flipped through a magazine on the living room couch late that night, trying to be quiet enough to not wake his parents. Nathan looked up at the clock, seeing that tonight him and Haley had spent even more time reminiscing, as it was becoming a habit._

_"Haley and I were with Faith." Nathan said casually, not wanting to make Lucas think that there was something going on between them, because there definitely wasn't. He began to walk up the stairs when he felt Lucas's eyes on his back. It was this weird connection he had with his brother, he always knew when he was watching him, waiting for him to turn and talk to him. Nathan turned around, expecting to see a jealous look on his brother's face. "No Luke, there's noth-" He stopped himself when he saw the look on Luke's face. His eyes squinted with pain as he stared at him with a helpless look. Nathan just stared at him, waiting to see what was going on, why he was so hurt. Was it Brooke? Was there something wrong with Brooke? Nathan began to panic as he waited for Lucas to say something, anything._

_"I cheated on her..." Lucas whispered as he wrapped his arms around himself, wishing to find it to be some sort of comfort, but it wasn't. Nathan's face twisted fiercely, it was one thing to be dating her at all, but not only did Haley deserve better, she needed better. Since Faith's incident, Haley had been falling apart, though she was trying to hide it from everyone. "With Brooke." This hurt Nathan even more, Brooke was one of Haley's closest friends, how could she do such thing to hurt her? "Don't blame her, she stopped it. She didn't think it was right, it was me." Lucas whispered, knowing what Nathan was thinking. Nathan wasn't sure what to say to Lucas. This was his brother, the responsible one with all the answers, how could he be so irresponsible, so backstabbing._

_Nathan shook his head, feeling all the betrayal he knew Haley was going to soon feel when she found out. "Why did you have to tell me this?" Nathan asked him harshly, he didn't want to tell Haley, he didn't want to make her feel that pain, but he had never once kept anything from her, how was he supposed to do it now?_

_"Well, I needed to tell someone." Lucas breathed, though he understood why Nathan didn't want to know, he didn't understand why he was acting so hurt. He looked down, so angry at himself, but was startled to hear Nathan laughed._

_He just laughed, and kept laughing as he spoke. "You're unbelievable." Nathan snapped at him, as he walked up the stairs._

-----------------------------------------------

"Nathan?" Haley laughed as she waved a hand in front of his face, Lucas's arm wrapped around her shoulders. Nathan broke from his memory, and stared at Lucas, his eyes gleaming with hate. Why did he have to put him in this situation. Nathan was afraid to speak, afraid that everything was going to burst out of his mouth. He couldn't handle this now, not with graduation tomorrow, with the thought of going to Stanford alone as Haley went with his cheating brother, blinded of all his imperfections. Not with Faith in the hospital, with her baby gone, and with her struggling for her life. Before Nathan could even think about what he was doing, he was walking away from them, his anger pouring out over all of them especially Lucas as he felt that feeling once again in the pit of his stomach, creeping into his throat and into his head, taunting him.

"What's up with him?" Haley asked sadly, watching Nathan's image fade around the corner. She watched the space where he had just stood, the smell of his cologne still lingering around them, almost leaving her breathless with the look of pain that was on his face before he left.

"Probably thinking about Faith." Lucas whispered, lying. He knew exactly why Nathan couldn't stand to be around them. "He's been having a really hard time you know, he just doesn't want you to see it." Now that, was the truth. Faith was a really big part of Nathan's life, and he felt the need to be able to help her, and so useless not being able to do so. Haley sighed as the truth in Lucas's words hurt her. "So are you going to play at Tric tonight, fort he grad pre-party." Lucas asked her, wanting to change the subject, to at least get that guilty feeling out of his body, as it now crept into his bones.

Haley rolled her eyes, she definitely wasn't in the grad/partying mood. "Yeah, I guess, whatever. Make sure Nathan comes okay, I have a feeling he may need a night out." Haley nodded to herself. Smiling sadly as she still stared ahead. Nathan was now visible, and obviously having an intense conversation with Brooke, who was crying outrageously. Haley watched as Nathan pulled Brooke into a hug and kissed the top of her head, comforting her. She decided not to question it, thinking that they were talking about getting back together, and wondering how serious they really were. Though as she watched them she got the most painful feeling of jealousy in her body. "I have to get to class." Haley sighed as she turned around and smiled at Lucas, kissing his cheek and dashing away before he could see the pain on her face.

--------------------------------------

Haley darted around backstage at Tric, trying to prepare for her second appearance on that stage. But as she did, she couldn't help but glance at the crowd, at the table in the front row, at Lucas, Nathan and Brooke, all sitting around having a weird conversation.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Haley asked accusingly as she plopped in an empty chair next to Lucas. They all shifted nervously.

"Alright, next ladies and gentlemen, is the one and only, Haley James!" Peyton said into the microphone on stage, waving at Haley to come up. Haley also found Peyton weird. For the past couple days Peyton was always smiling at her, but not your usual friendly smile, a smile filled with pity. And she was unusually nice to her, asking her if she needed anything, and how Faith was, and anything else she could think of to see how Haley was doing.

Haley sighed and looked back at Lucas, giving him a sad look. "I hate secrets." She whispered. Before getting up she kissed Lucas's cheek and darted to the stage. Hoping that whatever everyone was talking about, it wasn't about her. But she had no idea how wrong she was.

"Hey everyone. So are you excited to be graduating?" Haley asked in a fake enthusiastic tone. She jumped in surprise as the crowd went nuts, and only then had she realized how many people were in her graduating class, while she knew only about thirty of them. "Alright." Haley laughed. "This one, is for well... you'll see, he'll know." Haley smiled as she glanced down at Lucas and Nathan.

"_When you're all alone,_

_and you need a light,_

_someone to guide you._

_Through the night."_

Haley glanced down as she sang, noticing that Brooke was now crying, but their words were muffled through Haley's music, and though she wanted to stop and listen, find out what was going on with everyone, she had so much she wanted to say, and she could only say it in a song. That was the way she was now, since everything had changed, the only way she could speak was through her music.

_Just remember that I am here,_

_to hold you close and dry your tears._

_Oh. Just when you thought you were falling,_

_you know I always be right there._

_When you're all alone and you need a friend,_

_someone to help you, to the end,_

_when you need someone, to catch you when you fall,_

_Ill be there through it all._

_Oh, just when you thought you were losing,_

_you know Ill always be right there._

_And Ill be there, through the good times and the bad,_

_And we'll be there, for each other,_

_cause you're the best friend I've ever had."_

Haley winked at Nathan as she sang that part of the song, the best friend I've ever had, because it made her so happy, to see him smiling down there, and to know that he was still her best friend, through it all, and he'd never betray her, even if best friends was all they'd ever be. When Haley finished her song she stood up to walk off the stage, glancing down to notice Nathan and Lucas missing from the table, as Brooke sat there alone, crying hard as she held her head in her hands, Peyton rubbing her back and wiping her tears.

As Haley walked back stage she could see Lucas waiting for her nervously, his hands shaking as he rubbed them through his hair. But the image faded as she saw Nathan walking up to her, his arms outstretched as he scooped her up, whispering in her ear. "I've missed you best friend." He put her down, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and smiling at her.

"Me too." She smiled back. She glanced back at Lucas, still standing nervously.

"Im sorry I didn't tell you." Nathan whispered, but before Haley could get a chance to ask him what he was talking about, he was interrupted by the sound of his cell phone ringing. He darted off to the side, as Lucas approached her.

"You were great." Lucas whispered, looking at her sadly. Haley smiled, as Lucas continued.

--------------------------------------------------

As Nathan answered his phone, he barely paid attention to the voice on the other line. "Mm hmm. It's him." Nathan respond, watching as Haley's face twisted into hate as Lucas spoke, reaching his hands for her's, wanting to comfort her as she slapped his chest angrily. She glared over at Nathan, and he knew she was angry that he hadn't told her. He could then see Brooke, rushing up to her, tear stained eyes, wanting so badly to be forgiven. But from the look on Haley's face, forgiveness wasn't coming easy as she pushed them all away, and ran over to Nathan, ready to yell at him too.

"I know it must be confusing Mr. Scott, and if you need someone to talk to, our facility offers help." The voice continued, as Nathan realized that he had blacked out everything they had said.

"What?" Nathan asked as he watched Haley slowly make her way to him, anger written all over her. When Haley got to him, she opened her mouth to speak, just as Nathan realized who he was talking to.

"If you and Ms. James could come by, we have to speak to you, and we have some of her belonging also, if you guys would like to discuss it, we've already contacted her parents, they're on their way also." The voice continued, oblivious to the fact that Nathan had no idea what he was talking about.

"Who?" Nathan asked, putting his hand up to Haley, motioning for her not to speak as she was just getting ready to yell once more, tears pouring off of her chin.

"Are you hearing me Mr. Scott?" The voice asked in confusion.

"No Im sorry, I was distracted." Nathan said, giving Haley a worried look when he figured out he was talking to the doctors at the hospital.

"It's your friend. Faith. We've contacted her parents, they're on their way." The doctor tried again.

"Oh, is she that bad? Has it gotten worst?" Nathan said quickly. Haley heard his words and forgot how angry she was at Nathan for keeping such a thing from her, instead becoming even more worried about Faith.

"Mr. Scott. We couldn't keep her stable any longer, Im sorry." The voice whispered sadly, realizing that Nathan hadn't known about Faith's death. Nathan's voice got caught in his throat as his phone fell to the floor, crashing as the battery broke and scattered around.

"Nathan?" Haley asked, her tears becoming heavier as she saw that look on his face. Nathan pulled Haley into his chest and cried in her hair. And Haley knew, as she heard Nathan's sobs, she knew that Faith was gone.

-------------------------------------

Alritey! There ya go.. REVIEW PLEASE!... LOL...

MichelleyP.


	14. Sit Back And Watch My Life Disappear

OKAY! Thank You SO much for the reviews...I really LOVE reading them lol... and without further delay.. here is chapter 14... read and enjoy...

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Tree Hill... I wish I did though...can you imagine the Naley love that there'd be...! AH :D:D

-----------------------------

Chapter Fourteen: Sit Back And Watch The World Disappear

She sat on her front porch, the cold bitter wind cutting her face as she closed her eyes and listened to the sound of it blowing in her ears. It was so loud and harsh that it made tears flood her eyes and fall into her lap, as she kept her body completely still, not wanting to make a single move, in fear she would fall apart.

"You ready to go?" A voice whispered gently from behind her. She opened her eyes to see a blurry image behind her, and as she wiped away her tears she saw her mother. Standing there with a devastated look on her face. Haley wiped away more tears and nodded her head, sanding to get into her car and begin her new life, away from anything that would remind her of Tree Hill.

"Where are you going?" A voice asked from the end of the driveway. She looked up to see Nathan, dressed up, with Lucas and Brooke standing a little way behind him, all ready for grad. And though they were so neatly and gorgeously dressed, she could see their tear stained faces.

"Away from you people." Haley snapped as she tried to rush to the car, that seemed at that moment to be so far away. Nathan rushed up to her, standing too close to her for comfort, as Lucas, feeling too guilty to have the right to even look at her, stayed at th e end of the driveway with Brooke, who was standing a great distance from him.

"You're not going to grad?" Nathan asked her, his heart breaking as he saw the continuous tears in her eyes.

"NO!" She yelled, her mother was already in the car, and her father was putting the remaining bags in the trunk, neither of them daring to interfere in the conversation. "How can you actually go?" She said with a disgusted, yet unbelieving tone in her voice.

"It's graduation Haley... why wouldn't I?"

"Because! We have no right!" She screamed, her tears becoming greater as she let all of her anger and betrayal flood out.

"Why?" Nathan had no idea what she was talking about, why would they have no right to go to their own grad, they didn't do anything. "Haley, I know you're hurting, so am I, don't get me wrong, but how does what happened take away our right for our own graduation?" Nathan leaned closer to Haley, moving his hand up her arm.

But Haley shot back quicker, her anger flaming out of her face. "Because! I know I have no right! Because Faith can't! Why should we be able to go on in our lives, take such a big step when she can't? It's not fair!" Haley screamed at him, once again he stepped closer to her, wanting so bad to comfort her.

"I know, it's not, but Im here Hales..." Nathan laid a comforting hand on her arm again, and this time Brooke and Lucas walked towards her, wanting to be a part of it too. But Haley stared at them in disgust, tears blinding her eyes again as she remembered the pain that they had caused her. She couldn't believe all of this was happening to her at once. First her boyfriend cheats on her, then she finds out its was with one of her best friends, then... she finds our that Nathan, who said he loved her, had kept it from her, he betrayed her and then... wow.. Faith died. All in the course of five. Small. Minutes.

"Don't TOUCH me!" Haley screamed, pushing Nathan away. Nathan stepped bad sadly, shooting a look at Lucas, as if to say, this is all your fault!

"Where are you going to go?" Brooke asked quietly from behind the boys as Lucas stepped to Nathan's side. Haley glanced back at her, and saw that she too was crying, but Haley felt no pity on her, she just kept thinking about how Brooke brought it on herself.

"Im not sure... I need to get away from this place." Haley whispered, finally finding the strength to calm down a little, and for some reason she felt terrible for being so mean to them, but she felt like she needed to be angry for a while... because she was always such a push around... she needed to stand up for herself for once.

"You weren't even going to say goodbye?" Nathan asked her, his body aching from having to stand so far away from her, and she could see it. It hurt her too, he was her best friend, ever since they were kids and she would never thought that the day she left Tree Hill, she would be leaving it without him. But so much had happened in the past few months, nothing was as it should've been.

"No... but since you're here... There's something I have to say... to all of you." She exhaled deeply as she faced them all, getting ready to speak. She had so many emotions running through her right now, she was almost afraid what she would let herself say, she felt bad for it already.

"Haley! We need to get going!" Her mother called from the car, wanting to save her daughter from the pain she was facing from this confrontation. Her parents just watched her sadly, they had never seen their daughter act upon so much hate in their lives, and they never wanted to see it again, but they also knew that she needed to handle it by herself this time.

"Just a second!" She called back. She turned to Brooke, whose makeup was running as she cried, her head down and hair covering her face. "Brooke..." She started, once again letting out a deep, long sigh of stress as she stared at the three people in front of her. "I know how you feel about Lucas, and I know that they all say you stopped it. And you always said that you didn't want to be like Peyton, or any of the other girls you used to hang around with. And I just want you to know, that no matter if you tried to stop it or not... _you_ still let it start in the beginning... _you _went to his house, _you_ got in his car...and I can't forgive you for that." Haley began to cry and her voice went high and squeaky as she spoke. And Brooke cried with her, her back shaking as Haley's words of truth cut through her.

Nathan went over and stood next to Brooke, pulling him into his arms to comfort her as she sobbed. He couldn't believe the side of Haley he was seeing. It wasn't the Haley he knew. He knew that she was hurting, but to be so cruel and show so much hate... it made him wonder where the Haley that he fell in love with really was.

Haley turned to Nathan, a little upset that he'd take Brooke side, but she also felt that stabbing her in the back seemed to be this week's group activity. "Nate..." Haley cried. This was hurting her so much that she could barely even say his name. "Nathan... deep down, you'll always be my best friend, but I can't wait for you to grow up, with everything that happened with Faith, it showed me that I just don't have time to...and I can't trust you anymore, I don't know what else to say to you. But I have to say... I miss you already.." She bit her lip as she felt herself giving in, to her's and Nathan connection. She let her head fall into her hands as she cried hard, her whole body shaking. She had never pictured herself without Nathan, no matter if it was his friendship or his love... but whatever it was, she needed it, and she wasn't sure if she could face the world without it. Nathan was aching as he heard her say that she was actually giving up.

"Luke..." She said finally, after a long dreadful pause. "All I can say is... I was really falling for you." Lucas breathed sharply as he finally heard her admit her feelings for him, and he knew it was hard for her to do after seeing herself with Nathan for so long, it was scary for her to see herself with anyone else... and now when she finally does, Lucas threw it away. It hurt Nathan a little though, because no matter what happened he always thought he held Haley's future, that they'd be together, but to hear that his own brother was on the verge of taking that away from him, taking Haley's heart from him... It scared him a little. Haley stomped away from them painfully, and as Nathan watched her car disappear down the road it hit him, she really was starting her future without him, that all their plans were gone down the drain. They wouldn't go to grad together, or prom, or university. They were on their own. And Nathan knew that she wasn't the Haley he fell for in third grade, she was gone... because that Haley, died...when Faith died... and she'd be buried with her too.

---------------------------------------

Alrite... I know a little bit angst... but we needed one after the last one... or course... so review please.. I really hope you liked it...:D

Michelley P.


	15. Torn From Familiar Surroundings

Hello! Thank you SO much for all the wonderful reviews... i Love getting them! Which means.. here's another chapter... AND ... REVIEW PLEASE:D LOL... Enjoy.. I hope!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Tree Hill Or Any Of The Characters Used In This Fanfic

Michelley. P

----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Fifteen: Torn From Familiar Surroundings

Haley stood in a crowded hall, being pushed around by passing strangers. This was how she liked it, there wasn't one person here that she knew, she could start all over, without any reminders of the pain she was facing back home. At her side she carried just one small suitcase, with only a little clothes, and a picture of her and Faith. She packed a lot more, but on her trip there, she kept throwing things out, things that reminded her too much of Nathan, Lucas and Brooke... and sometimes even Faith. She looked around at all the people as she made her way towards the dean's office, and for a second she wondered if she chose the right place. She had three options in front of her. Stanford, where Nathan would be. Duke, where Lucas would be. Or here, in Connecticut, where she'd be alone. So she chose to be alone, with no reminders of her old life, she wanted to start over, and happy. And as she looked around again at all the unfamiliar faces, she knew she would be. She was already feeling some excitement bubbling up in her, grounding out her guilt for missing Faith's funeral, but she wasn't stupid, she knew that guilt would never go away, she wasn't going to kid herself.

"Scott?" The female dean raised her eyebrows at her, directing the question at her. Scott? No! That wasn't her. Haley felt her breath catching in her throat when already something sent her heart flying back home.

"That's me!" A voice called from behind her, as a handsome guy with blonde hair pushed pass her, smiling as he met her stare. _He's not Lucas, or Nathan. But he is a Scott_. Haley thought. _Number one priority, stay far, far away. _She laughed to herself. She sighed and sat on the bench behind her, letting her small over night bag fall to her feet as she leaned her head back and relaxed in the unfamiliar surroundings.

"You seem just as excited to be here as I am." Another voice said quietly as she felt an arm brush past her's as the person sat next to her, plopping a much bigger suitcase in front of him, much bigger! Haley glanced over at the male next to her. He was good looking, but not the usual good looking, like the blue eyed blond. He had brown hair, not dark like Nathan's, and definitely not light like Lucas's, but brown, in the middle. He smiled as he too took in her features. His smile. Haley thought. Was unbelievable. But she could see through it. He had that look, in his eyes. And she gasped when she saw it, it made her whole body go weak. It was a look she had saw just this morning, in the mirror. He was hiding something, and he was breaking because of it.

"I actually am." Haley smiled at him sweetly, which made his heart melt too. "Fresh start." She nodded. His eyes widened with happiness as he heard her say it, like she was a new friend.

"I know what you mean. All I wanted was to get away from home. Here in this place, there's not one person I know, and it feels good." He smiled, and blushed a little at opening up so much to a person that he only met a couple seconds ago.

"Exactly." Haley whispered, smiling in disbelief. Maybe there was life outside of Tree Hill. "Haley James." She smirked, but caught herself in the act. She learned that smirk from someone who could only conquer it himself, and if she did it, it would only set herself up to be back on memory lane. She held out her hand to him, and he grabbed it, losing his own breath at her touch. He saw her look too, he saw her already hiding herself from the chance of getting hurt. But he held on reluctantly.

"Im Mark Lane." He smiled, as they kept the hands together long enough to be interrupted by the Dean. She swung open the door and peered out around, flipping through a page on her clip board.

"James and..." Haley held her breath when she realized she was about to hear who her roommate was. "Lane?" She asked herself, not sure if there was a student around by that name.

"That's us." Mark smiled at Haley. Haley just smiled back, she was already liking this school, as long as this guy didn't screw it up too. "Hey Roomie." He smiled again. He kept doing that, smiling. And Haley wished he wouldn't because he had one of those smiled that would make you fall for him, even without knowing him. Everything you needed to know, was hidden behind that smile._ He can't hide it from me. _Haley thought. _Im the expert at that game._ She just smiled back as she bit her lip.

"You guys will be in room. 3...23." The dean smiled politely. But Haley barely heard it, because she had her eyes fixed on Mark.

"Let's go." He smiled as he jumped up, grabbing his own gigantic suitcase, and Haley's. Haley jumped up also, following his lead down the hall. "Room 323.. Here we come." He smiled. _Room WHAT?_ Haley screamed to herself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe she's gone." Lucas sighed as he plopped down on Nathan's bed and threw his basketball in the air. Nathan ignored the comment, wishing it wasn't true, but not wanting to seem so weak in front of his brother. Shrugging, he stood in front of his mirror and fixed his jacket.

"You ready to go?" Nathan said as he kept hi back to his brother, not wanting to look him in the eye. He was afraid that he'd see the same look in his eyes, as he saw in his own as he glanced in the mirror. They had both just lost the girl that they both cared about so much. And Nathan never knew that Lucas had cared so much, until he saw the look on his face during the car ride home from Haley's.

"I guess." Lucas whispered sadly, Nathan could see him behind him through the mirror, and he watched his brother as he wiped away a small tear. Nathan sighed and walked out the door.

"This is all your fault, you know that?" Nathan said as he walked by his brother's side down the stairs and out the door towards his car, twirling his keys around his fingers casually.

"My fault?" Lucas gasped, throwing a harsh look across at Nathan. "Why the hell is this my fault?" He said as once again another tear escaped his eyes.

"Because!" Nathan yelled. Stopping before he got in the car, to breathe deeply and keep his composure, being sure not to fall apart. He pulled open the door and hopped inside, Lucas did the same. "If you hadn't came into my life and took her from me, you wouldn't have cheated on her, I wouldn't have known, I'd be leaving to go with her, instead of going in a different direction!" Nathan yelled again. Once more he took a deep breath, getting afraid as his lip began to quiver. He put his hand over his mouth and held his breath for a second to try and get the pain to go away.

"If you didn't get so obsessed with your popularity, and get so embarrassed by her, I wouldn't have had to be there for her!" Lucas yelled back. This was where him and his brother were different, because as Nathan sat up straight, staring straight ahead as he made sure he didn't show any sign of emotion from missing her already, Lucas was making it pretty obvious that he was dying, having to face this day without her, as he sat down, falling apart next to his brother. And Lucas's break down was making it that much harder for Nathan to keep it together. Nathan was quiet and just looked around the town that he had grown up in, as images blurred past his window. All Nathan could think was how funny it was, that he grew up here, but now, without Haley, he didn't recognize this place at all.

"You're right." Nathan finally whispered. "It's all my fault."

"No... it's our fault." Lucas said as he sniffed a little from the tears, starring sadly out the window at all the vacant cars that were parked near the school.

------------------------------------------------

Okay.. there it was... things are bound to start changing now... review please... :) I hope you liked it!

Michelley P.


	16. Unfamiliar Worlds and Familiar Faces

Hello! Its Been Awhile huh? Sorry! IM SWAMPED! LOL... so here's the next chapter... Im not sure what you'll th ink... I dont like it... im not sure what some ppl will think of the ending especially.. dont hate me too much okay? LOL...

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Tree Hill... Wish I did... imagine if I did? OH THE NALEY LOVE! AND BRUCAS! GOSH! LOL ...

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Unfamiliar Worlds And Familiar Faces

Standing in a empty dorm room, he looked out his window. With his head hanging low, he felt so lost. He wasn't sure where exactly he was supposed to go from here, all his life he was expecting to be doing this with Haley, and she was far away from him, far away, and he was alone in his dorm. Without her.

"Knock, knock..." Laughed an unfamiliar voice behind him. "I guess you're my roommate!" The guy smiled, stretching out his hand to shake Nathan's. Nathan extended his own hand, trying to be welcoming, but knowing that he must not have looked like the most welcoming person in the world right now. He didn't want to see anyone, or talk to anyone. He wanted to be angry. Because even though he was sad that Haley left, even more he was angry at her. She just left, and he didn't understand, she just gave up. She always did that... gave up. When she was in girl guides, she quit that. She was on the debate team, she quit that. She was on the Mathletes team, and quit that too. And now she just ran away, letting go of everything. And she was mad at him? He didn't do anything, he had barely known a day, and she uses that as a reason to be mad. If you asked him, she was just looking for a reason to be mad, and this was all she could grasp. Nathan felt his anger at Haley overtaking his body as he shook his roommate's hand. Trying to push it out of his mind, he smiled.

"Nathan Scott." He nodded, trying to sound as enthusiastic and welcoming as this guy was.

"Damien Callingham." The guy responded. Nathan could tell her was an athletic guy, his grip was strong and firm as Nathan pulled away nervously. He was a lot like him actually, the dark hair, strong figure, athletic tone. Nathan folded his arms to his chest and turned back to the window, letting out a long sigh as he tried to relax in these new surroundings. "You're new here huh?" Damien asked as he started unzipping his suitcase and pulling out clothes and other random items.

"Yea, Im just starting." Nathan nodded, still dazing out the window as if he had something to find out there, someone he wanted to see.

"Cool." Damien smiled as he leaned down and pulled out another knapsack, unzipping it as Nathan turned and watched him pull a basketball out of it, letting it rest neatly between his arm and his side. Damien noticed Nathan's stare at the ball. "You play?" Damien asked suggestively, tossing the call to Nathan with his eyebrows raised.

Nathan caught the ball and let his fingers slide over it, gripping it tightly. "Since I was born." Nathan smiled.

"You any good?" Damien smirked as he fell backwards onto his bed, like he was relieved to finally be back home. It was obvious he had been going here awhile, just by how he seemed so comfortable here, in this very dorm room, where Nathan noticed a lot of his belongings already sat.

"Yea I guess." Nathan smiled as he followed Damien's lead and fell onto his own bed, still gripping the ball.

"Well, are you going to try out for the team?"

"I don't know, I haven't thought about it." Nathan sighed. The truth was, with al the drama going on in his life lately, he hadn't found time for basketball.

"You should, we're undefeated... oh wait, maybe you shouldn't, I kind of want us to stay that way." Damien teased him, laughing as he did so.

"Alright, Alright!" Nathan laughed too. "We'll see how much you're laughing when I dribble circles around you."

"Yeah, we'll see." Damien laughed.

* * *

"Cornflakes or Rice Krispies?" Mark asked in the middle of a lonely hall in a huge grocery store. They had decided to take their first day before they started classes to go shopping for food and other accessories for their dorm room. They weren't sure how long they'd be in a room together, considering it wasn't often a girl and a guy were allowed to share a room.

"Neither." Haley smiled as she screwed up her nose. She turned around and browsed the hall until finally her eyes lit up and she grabbed exactly what she was looking for. Holding up the box she grinned. "Lucky Charms." She tossed the box into the half filled cart as Mark rolled his eyes at her.

"You're such a baby." He laughed and got ready to move along to the next isle.

"Oh! Excuse me Captain Crunch!" Haley laughed as she pointed to the box Mark had tried to secretly hide in the cart.

"Who put those there?" Mark said sarcastically. "I didn't!" He laughed. Haley laughed and hit him in the arm before reaching to the top shelf for more food.

"So we haven't really got a chance to talk yet." Haley said as she threw random items into the cart and turned the corner to the next isle. It was a Sunday, and the store was empty except for an elderly woman standing in the frozen food section trying to decide between frozen peas, or frozen peas with carrots. "Where are you from?"

Mark grabbed a few cans of milk and through them into the cart. "Charlotte, it's a little while from here, pretty close to-"

"Tree Hill?" Haley smiled in amazement.

"I wasn't going to say that, but yea, there too." Mark said curiously. "You've been there?"

"Lived there..." Haley smiled. Mark's eyes grew with surprise when he heard this. "It's really weird we haven't met around, I usually see a lot of people from Charlotte."

"Yea, I know, and I was in Tree Hill most weekends for tournaments." Mark said casually, as if this would mean nothing. He moved down the isle again, coming to the meat section where all of the open coolers made him shiver.

"Tournaments? What kind of... tournaments?" Haley sighed, knowing what he was going to say.

"Basketball." Mark answered, wondering why her expression had changed to become so disappointed.

"Well than its really strange I didn't see you" Haley said, clearing her throat as she tried her best to push the thoughts of back home out of her mind.

"Why's that?" Mark asked. They were now walking down the last isle, and soon getting ready for the check out where that elderly woman stood slowly putting her items on the counter to be checked in. Every few items she'd stop to read the label and ask weird questions.

"I've never missed a game." Haley smiled, trying to be casual again and not let her life then interfere with her life now.

"Oh, well, would you happen to know the Scott's? Maybe you can introduce me to them sometime, they are amazing players." Mark asked with hope in his voice. He would always watch them play from the sidelines and could never believe how great they were.

"Not a chance!" Haley snapped as she walked up to the counter.

"Something I said?" Mark asked as he ran to her side. Haley didn't want to get on the topic of all the drama she went through with Nathan and Lucas.

"No, just something they did. Can we drop it? Please?" Haley asked as she impatiently waited for the woman to get her things checked in, and she was getting angry when the woman stopped to ask something about what farm the chicken she had was raised on. Apparently it was a big deal if it was the one across town, because those boys were wild and god knows what they fed them.

"Sure, whatever you want." Mark said sweetly as he took her hand and kissed it gently and reassuringly. "Whatever it was, they wont do it again, I promise." Mark smiled.

"It's no big deal, but thanks." Haley smiled.

* * *

"Hellooo Gorgeous." A cocky jock smiled as Brooke walked down the hall of her new college. She heard him whistle and walk tightly behind her and all she could do was grasp her suitcase tightly and walk fast towards the administrative office. "Hey! Where are you going?" The guy asked mockingly as Brooke felt him inch closer and closer to her. She couldn't run, because it wasn't that serious and she didn't want to look afraid, but she hated the feeling she had with him this close to her, and she hated this place filled with people she didn't know. She had never felt so alone and afraid in her life. "Come on!" The guy kept saying until suddenly he reached out and grabbed Brooke's arm, making her drop her suitcase and twirl around. "What's the matter sweetheart?" He grinned.

Brooke tried to turn away. "Get your hands off of me!" She snapped.

"Oh come on! Im just having some fun!" He smiled again, pulling her into him.

"Have fun somewhere else!" A voice came from the side, as two familiar hands pushed the male away from Brooke, leaving her breathless. When she saw who it was, she just stared at him. She hadn't really wanted to see him, because just like everyone else back in Tree Hill, she wanted to leave all of them behind, but in this moment she was so happy he was there, happier then she ever thought she'd be, she ever knew she could be.

"Hey, you alright?" Lucas smiled as he tucked a stranded piece of hair behind her ear and cupped her face to look into her eyes. Brooke just smiled as she threw her arms around his neck. "Looks like we're going to the same school!" Lucas laughed as he lifted her up. "Im really hapy to see you too." He whispered into her hair.

* * *

OKay...hides away... Review please... be nice lol...

Michelley P.


	17. Learning New Things

Hello...here's the chapter... not much to say today.. im on a writin high so i have to get back to my other fanfiction lol... just review pretty please

Disclaimer: I Do not own One tree Hill

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Learning New Things

Music blasted as Haley tried to make her way through the crowd. She was feeling extremely uncomfortable. Parties had never been her scenario, but Mark didn't need to know that did he? Did he need to know she didn't ever hang out with the popular people like she did? That she didn't go to parties or she wasn't on the cheerleading squad, or that she spent her spare time in a tutoring center.

She moved her hands over her ears in total annoyance of the loud music. Rolling her eyes, she noticed Mark laughing at her. "You alright?" He asked through his sweet smile. He reached his hand out and placed it on the small of her back which was unusually exposed under a small tank top she was wearing, he directed her towards the bar that had been set up as he leaned in to whisper to her.

"Yea Im fine." Haley smiled nervously, embarrassed as she realized she must have looked like such a baby. _If fine means I wanna go home, then yeah, Im fine._ She thought.

"We don't have to stay long, I just need to do a little business with my friend Jack, then we can head out and get a pizza or something, I actually don't like these things either." Mark admitted with a friendly smile on his face. His hand was still on the small of her back, but smoothly he slipped it off, as if it were a sign for her to stay put. She watched him though, as he walked up to a handsome guy who she knew must have been Jack. She was a little uncomfortable after what she saw.

* * *

Brooke studied Lucas as he slept on the couch in his dorm room. They weren't sharing a dorm; but Brooke seemed to have found refuge in his small dorm room. His roommate was a real book worm, spending his time studying in the library or tutoring center, they barely ever saw him. So Brooke spent the last couple of days with Lucas just hanging out as friends, having a good time. She spent so much time here that she wasn't sure if she knew what her own room looked like, or what her roommate looked like. Which led them to this moment, Lucas sleeping on the couch while Brooke watched him. She studied his strong cheek bone, something she had never noticed about him before.

There were a lot of things she was learning about Lucas that she hadn't before. And though she loved those things, she couldn't help but think that she was terrible for having liked him before. She knew nothing about him, just that he was a jock, and she was a cheerleader, ti seemed to fit.

Had she not liked him for the way he laughed?

The way he smiled?

The way he furrowed his eyebrows when he didn't understand one of her stupid jokes.

The way he smelled after showering.

The face he made whenever he was trying hard to study?

No. She hadn't because she hadn't noticed it at all before. Why had she liked him? He was gorgeous. And... he was gorgeous. Brooke got up from her crouched position in front of the couch and walked to the window, staring out as the sky turned red and the sun began to set. She sighed. She felt pathetic. She had put her whole heart on the line, lost her best friend, over a guy that she thought was hot. Of course, now she saw something different in him, she saw him in a different way, and she loved the light that seemed to circulate around him. But that wasn't enough for her, she wanted to rewind her life and go back to highschool with Haley, and notice these things before, and decide then if he was worth the heart ache.

"Hey..." Lucas smiled as je sat up on the couch, the book which as resting on his chest falling to the floor. "I was hoping you were still here." He got up off the couch and walked over to her, sitting on a stool next to the window she had so dreamingly been gazing through. She turned and smiled at him and gazed through the window again. He could tell she was thinking hard about everything that had happened in the past. "I miss her too you know." he sighed.

It was amazing, Brooke thought, how clearly everyone could read her, it was as if everything she ever thought was written on her face. "I know you do." She whispered, not wanting to break the peaceful silence of the dorm room.

Lucas watched her lost look. He studied the way her eyes weren't full of tears and sadness, nor were they full of joy and happiness. There were just blank, as if she had lost everything she had ever believed in. " I miss you too." He whispered as he kicked the air with his foot and gazed down at the floor.

"Im right here." Brooke laughed as she walked from the window and sat on the other side of the counter across from Lucas.

"Are you?" He asked. "You're not yourself anymore, and I miss that."

"I get the feeling that we didn't know each other as much as we should have in the beginning Lucas." Brooke smiled at the fact she was able to say this out loud, that she felt comfortable enough with him now to have such a conversation.

He picked u a bag of marshmallows and began to eat them. "Well..." He said deep in thought, his voice muffled from all of the marshmallows in his mouth. "Let's start getting to know each other again. I think we've really begun to over the last couple days... let's keep it up." He smiled with a small piece of marshmallows on his chin.

Brooke laughed at him and he gave her a questioning look. "I'd like that." She smiled.

* * *

Haley just stood there. Mark. She was beginning to believe that he was perfect. Sweet. Gentle. Perfect. But he wasn't. He was far from it. He walked back to her and placed his hand on her back again, smiling at her brightly as if it were something that she saw everyday. Maybe this sort of thing occurred frequently at these parties, which made Haley happy she didn't go.

"Ready to go?" He asked nicely. The way he smiled at her made him seem to be perfect again. But the small bag which he had clenched in his fist so tightly as if it were his last source of life, turned her off. Haley winced as she eyed the with the white powder substance, she wondered what she'd be getting herself into.

"Yea." She smiled. She watched the bag in his hand again. And he must have noticed.

"Want some?" He asked, dangling it in front of her face as they sat in the car together. Haley took a deep breath and followed the rhythmic motion of the bag in front of her.

"No thank you." She smiled politely. She was disappointed. He view of Mark had been set to such high standards, and now she felt like the ground which she was finally getting a firm balance on again, was once again crumbling. She had no right to feel this way though. She didn't know Mark, and was this actually a big deal?

"Haven't tried it before?" Mark smiled as he himself placed some on the crook between his thumb and his forefinger, rasing it to his nose and sniffing hard. Haley watched in amazement. He seemed like such an expert. Which wasn't exactly the best complement ever. But next to him, Haley felt dull. Boring, like a young child. And in this time and this place, she wanted to be different then the person she was in Tree Hill.

"I have..." She lied, feeling too unworthy to tell the truth. "... never really liked it." Mark raised his eyebrows at her.

"Good..." He said with his genuine smile. "Because girls and cocain... major turn off." he began to drive out fo the parking lot of the party house, and down the street. This place seemed too perfect. All the houses were bright pastel colors, with huge beaming front lawns and a Victorian shape.

"And guys and Cocain?" Haley felt a confidence roaring inside of her. "That's supposed to be a turn on?" She raised on eyebrow. Mark smiled, he liked how she spoke her mind.

"Well you still want to get pizza with me don't you?" He said with a cocky grin.

"Yeah, of course."

"Well then, it can't be a major turn off can it?" He smiled and kept driving. Haley didn't speak, just smiled into his deep eyes and tried to forget about what she learned tonight.

* * *

Review Please...

Michelley P:o)


	18. Perfect

Hello Everyone... Thank you for the reviews! and AS WELL! ... I HAVE A NEW FANFICTION!.. SO please check it out, it's called Changing Tides and its an autobiographical thing replaced with OTH characters so please... check it out and leave a review! Thank you... here's chapter 18

* * *

Chapter 18: Perfect

"What do you think?" Damien yelled as he leaned into Nathan. The music at this bar was so loud, Nathan couldn't even hear his ears ring.

"I think..." Nathan got shoved to a side by an older man. He pushed his way through the huge crowd and finally sat on a bar stool next to Damien. "I think we're underage." He said in a smaller voice so that no one would hear him. "How the hell did you get us in here?" He asked for the fourth time.

"I told you, I have connections." Damien grinned. Nathan looked at the bar tender nervously who was giving him a wondering look, he must have been able to tell he was underage. But not for long, in a couple months he'd be nineteen, what's the big deal? The bartender was still looking at Nathan when he noticed Damien at his side. Then the suspicion in his eyes faded and he smiled brightly.

"The usual?" He asked in a deep stern voice.

"Yup!" Damien beamed. "And make it a double for my friend here, he has some lady troubles." He yelled. A few guys sitting next to them laughed while two girls that seemed to be their age looked at him with pity. Nathan blushed in embarrassment.

"I do not have lady troubles." Nathan snapped, wanting to sound independent, like he didn't need a girl at all, let alone need Haley.

"Right." Damien laughed. "Who's the chick?" He asked with a serious tone in his voice. He turned and looked Nathan in the eye as Nathan's eyes narrowed. He could tell he hit a nerve.

"What makes you think there's a chick?" He asked as his voice suddenly got caught in his throat.

"I saw her name on our caller id the other night." Damien said as he sighed and glanced over at the girls sitting across from them. They were winking and biting their lips seductively.

"Haley called?" Nathan said quickly, sitting up straight and opening his eyes wide with desperation. His breaths were short and he seemed to be excited to hear she called.

"No, but I figured I'd get it out of you like that." Damien laughed then tossed a bill onto the bar top as the bartender passed them their drinks. "So..." He asked again. "Who's Haley?"

"She's ..." _Everything. The one. My best friend. The one person I used to trust with everything. The only person who could break my heart. The only person who did._ _She's all these things, and still, she's wonderful._ Nathan kept thinking about what to say over and over in his head. "She's... no one." That kind of sums it all up.

"Riight.." Damien laughed. He took sip of his drink and made a screwed up face. Stronger then his usual. He switched his with Nathan's. "You're going to need that." He grinned. Nathan just rolled his eyes. Damien looked around and started talking to two girls at his side. Nathan couldn't even look at them, even looking at another girl made him feel guilty. But why? He hadn't been with Haley, nor was he with her now, he had done nothing wrong and he needed to move on, he knew that.

"Nathan..." Damien smirked as he turned and one of t he girls walked behind him and sat next to Nathan. "This is Cara." Nathan looked at her. She was beautiful. She seemed so out of place in this club. She was drinking soda and she wasn't wearing clothing that barely covered her. She had light hair that was pulled back in a pony tail and she barely wore any make up. She was breath taking. She was exactly like Haley. She was perfect.

* * *

The room was dark and dingy. The sun barely gleamed through the window because the blinds were pulled all the way down. She sat on her bed, surrounded by walls covered with sad and depressed drawings, her cheerleading uniform belonging to the squad she had just joined at her new school, wrinkled while she curled in a ball. Her curly blond hair shed over her knees while she rested her head on them, and her back arched and swayed while she cried.

_I can't believe this is happening to me._ She thought to herself. Next to her, her phone was ringing off the hook. Her answering machine then cut it.

"Hey, you've reached Peyton Sawyer... leave it."

"Peyt!" A desperate voice pleaded her. "I know you're there, please pick up!" She begged her. "It's Bevin, please Peyton. I know things are going to be hard, and a lot must be going through your mind since you found , but you can't be alone. Peyton! Please!" She could hear Bevin's voice break out in sobs. "Call me, please." Then the answering machine cut out and Peyton just stared at it. She stood up and looked in the mirror, running her fingers through her beautiful locks of hair that she used to complain about.

"Peyton?" She heard a viscous knock on her door. She just turned and stared at it. She lived in this dorm room alone, she had requested it, and now even though the last thing she wanted was to be alone, she didn't want to face that look that would be in everyone's eyes, pitying her. She just turned and sat on her bed again, listening to everyone trying to get her to let them in, between knocks on the door and phone calls, her head was spinning.

"Peyton, it's Jake, please let me in..." Peyton's eyes widened as she ran to the door, swinging it open. They just stood there and she saw the look. The one she didn't want to see, but coming from him it was like a saving grace. It told her he was going to stand by her whenever this became too much for her. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Im going to have to go back to Tree Hill with my dad for a bit, I can't handle all this here, on my own." She whispered as he closed her door behind them.

"Im going to come with you." He whispered. He tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek as she shook her head.

"No, don't throw down everything for me." She actually did want him to be there with her, but it sounded incredibly selfish to let him.

"Too bad." He smiled and leaned back to look her in the eyes. "I already did." He reached into his pocket and pulled out two place tickets directed straight to Tree Hill the next day.

"I don't know if Im strong enough to do this." She whispered.

"Yes you are Peyton." He whispered back.

* * *

Haley sat on her couch. Flipping through the pages of her biology book. Trying to study but this year it seemed that she couldn't find the motivation for it at all. All she could think about was Nathan and Lucas. And she felt terrible for that. How could she have feelings for two people at once? Not to mention brothers. Mark sat at her side flicking through the channels on the television.

"Mark?" She questioned, breaking the silence. He looked over at her and waited for her to continue. "Do you think its possible to have feelings for two people at the same time?"

Mark chuckled a little, but he wasn't making fun of her, there was a certain sincerity in his laugh that eased her discomfort a little. "Of course." He went back to watching TV.

"How?"

"Well..." This time he turned off the television and turned to face her, he could tell she really needed some reassurance. "It has to be possible, I mean, you do don't you?" This question brought Haley's mind to a stop. Of course it was possible...

"But is it right?" She rephrased her question.

He sighed and smiled at her sadly. "No..." He laughed. "But since when did we always do what was right?"

"I always try to." Haley said, feelings as if she needed to defend herself.

"Holding a grudge over someone who actually did nothing... is that right?" Haley had told Mark about what Nathan had did, but he hadn't really commented on how he felt about it until now.

"No..." He was right. Nathan did nothing wrong. She was the one who was pushing him away, who blamed him for the pain she felt because of Lucas. She was the one who ran away. She was starting to feel as if that was all she did, run away. "I should call him." She whispered. Mark didn't respond, just got up and walked to the washroom, as he walked away he whispered,

"You do what you gotta do..." Truthfully though, he would be disappointed if she did. It wasn't that he didn't want her to. But there was something about her honesty and purity that got to him, it drove him nuts and he loved it. And he could feel himself getting close to her, he though that maybe, in the future he could even change for her, if that was what she wanted. But right now he could tell that all she wanted was her best friend back- Nathan back...- and he couldn't stand in the way of that.

* * *

Alritey.. there ya go... review please... yes I brought Peyton back in, she's a part of OTH and i couldn't cut her out completely no matter how much i wish Mark would! agh... anyways... do your thing! LOL

Michelley P


	19. Friends

What has it been? a year? lol. I know I know.. its been awhile. Im sorry.. im swamped...this chapter... aint so hot... lol.. btu review anyways please...

Michelley

* * *

Chapter 19: Friends.

She ran her fingers over the numbers on her cordless phone. With each number she pressed, her heart pounded more and more until it finally felt as if it were going to explode out of her chest. But before she got to the last number, her hands shook so much and her heart pounded so loudly, it scared her. She turned off the phone and threw it down on the coffee table in front of her, cursing at her lack of bravery.

"Figured." Mark laughed with his toothbrush in his mouth, toothpaste dripping on his bare chest. Haley shot a look back at him, raising one eyebrow. "I knew you wouldn't do it." He said again, darting into the bathroom to spit.

"Why?" She asked in an annoyed voice. She let her back fall on the back of the couch and she pouted her mouth, frustrated with herself. Mark actually thought she would, but was worried that she wouldn't. Why? Not because he wanted her to get back together with Nathan, not that from what he knew they were together in the first place. But he wanted to get close to Haley and he didn't want to take advantage of her situation, of her loneliness. If he was going to be close to her, he wanted her to return those feelings because she actually had them. He wanted her to let go and solve her problems with Nathan. If they were ever going to get back together, they'd do it now, of not, she wouldn't have all of the emotional baggage.

"Because..." He laughed. "You said you loved him, if you did you would have called him long ago and tried to work it out." He had to freak her out a bit, make it so that she HAD to call Nathan, so that, that phase would be over in their "relationship" , if there was one at all.

"I do! And I will call him." Haley whined. She picked up the phone again and finally completed dialing the number. She waited and waited as the phone rang. Mark didn't watch, he didn't want to hear it. He simply grabbed a small white bag from his dresser and slipped outdoors to calm his nerves. This could be the very beginning, or the very end, which ever it was, he was too afraid to watch.

Haley sighed and got ready to hang up the phone, but before she could, she finally heard his voice. He was laughing as he answered and she heard a girl laughing with him in the background.

"Hello?" He laughed. Once again she heard the girl bust out laughing, and this time Nathan was laughing harder, trying to calm her. "Cara, stop, just hold on!" He laughed. "Don't do that!" He laughed again.

"Nate?" Haley asked in a fragile voice, her whole heart dropping into her stomach from hearing his voice with another girl. Nathan soon stopped laughing.

"What's wrong?" Haley heard the girl, who she assumed was Cara, ask him. He didn't speak, but she could hear him breathing unevenly. Even with his disappointed reactions to hearing it was her, Haley wanted to cry. She hadn't realized things had gotten this bad, that he didn't want to speak to her.

"Haley?" Nathan breathed. "Oh, it's her." Cara snapped. "I'll leave you two alone." Haley heard her say sweetly, she obviously felt the same about the situation as Mark did. "Thanks." Nathan said sweetly. She heard him pause and she heard the sound of a quick kiss between them. How long had they been together? Was it a one night thing or were they an item now?

"What do you want?" Nathan snapped. Haley didn't respond, she was too overwhelmed by his tone. "Im sorry." He sighed. "What's up?"

"I just..." She started. "Nathan.. I needed to talk to you... the way things have gotten..." Haley didn't know what else to say, how to explain herself, and she really hoped Nathan would say something along the lines of 'I know, Im sorry too!' but he didn't, he didn't speak, just stayed there in silence. "Im sorry..." Haley tried.

She heard Nathan heave a log frustrated sigh. She could see him now, scratching his head from stress. It reminded her of the time she had admitted kissing Billy Greene under the tree outside the school yard in fifth grade, the way he had told her to be careful, even then he was protective of her, the way he had scratched his head and gave her an uneasy look. "Haley..." Nathan tried to get himself to say something. Anything. But once more he sighed and let his head fall into his hands, phone pressed between his ear and his shoulder. "What do you want from this Haley?" He asked finally.

"I want my best friend back..." She croaked in a sad voice. Again, he was silent. This made her nervous, as if he were actually going to say no, that he'd never forgive her. "I was childish, I think... I loved Lucas, I don't know, it was hard, and then... he did... that and... I thought I'd have you ya know? Like I could spill my guts to you, you'd be upset with me, but you knew, and everyone at school knew. Except me. Then Faith and..."

"Stop!" Nathan shouted, cutting her off sharply. "Just forget about it... wait..." It seemed as though he was thinking about something, like it just hit him now. " You loved Lucas?" He seemed surprise.

"I don't know, like I said. But, Nate, I just... got this feeling from him... I can't explain it." Haley justified, then letting herself know that yes, maybe she had loved him.

"So you did. That really changes everything." He whispered.

"Why?"

"Because... Haley, You know how I felt about you..." _Felt._ Haley grasped that word as if it were her last breath. "And I thought you felt the same way, but you can't love two people."

"Yes you can... I do." She whispered. Nathan's breath caught in his throat. So she did love him, she still does. But it was too late, or at least that was what he was telling himself. But the feeling he got, hearing her say that, made him feel incredible. "I miss you." She said sweetly.

"Oh God..." He breathed, "I miss you too, Hales." She smiled at his use of her nickname, realizing she had missed everything about their friendship.

"Friends?" She purposed. Friends. Nathan gritted his teeth at the words. He wanted to scream, 'NO! Don't you get it? I can't be just friends with you!' But instead, he took what he could get.

"Of course." He smiled.

* * *

"Peyton!" Her father smiled gently as he reached out and held her tightly in his arms. "Oh sweetheart, I was hoping you'd be here." He held her close and held back the tears and emotions he had been suffering from all day. "After you wouldn't answer my calls, I got worried."

"I know, Im sorry daddy." Peyton whispered, as she stepped out of his hug. "Jake showed up, pulled me out of my little hole." She smiled sadly.

"Thank you..." Larry smiled at Jake as he made his way near the two. He patted him on the back and the three walked into the house together.

"This breast cancer... they say its genetic right?" Peyton asked dreadfully as she stared straight ahead, not wanting to look her father in the eye. "So I got it from my real mother?"

"Yes..." Larry simply answered, he hated talking about her real parents.

"Did she live?"

Larry just turned and looked at her sadly, pulling her in to kiss her forehead. "She passed away last year... but that doesn't mean anything is going to happen to you..."

"We're going to take care of you Peyt..." Jake smiled as he too reached out to comfort her, noticing the tears of fear forming in her eyes. She just nodded and walked down the hall, into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

"So you did it huh?" Mark smiled as he walked into the room, seeing the bright look on Haley's face. His heart sunk into his stomach, seeing how happy another guy made her. Haley's smile widened, if that was possible. And she nodded, biting her lip. "Good for you..." He lied. No, not good for her, he wanted her, he wanted to be the person who made her this happy. He felt hysterical, he's only known Haley for a short time, was it possible for him to feel this desperate for her. He wanted her bad. She had him stammering when he talked, she had him getting distracted by the thought of her, walking down the halls, tripping over random things, if not, thin air. She had him walking into closed doors, hardly sleeping from the thought that she was next door. She had him bad, and he was too proud to admit it.

"So are you guys together now?" Mark asked as he walked over to the cupboard, searching for... nothing. Just trying to keep himself occupied, keep his hands moving to stop their shaking.

Haley smiled up at him, and he knew then that he was about to be disappointed, just by her smile, he could see a happiness in her eyes. "No." She smiled. "Im finally ready to move on from the Scott boys. We're just friends." She bit her lip, giving him a seductive smile.

He wasn't sure what to say now, should he take this as a hint. He actually wasn't sure if he'd like the way she was acting. He fell for the Haley he had met in the hall that time. He didn't want a different one, he wanted her. He got nervous as she stepped up and walked near him. She was nervous too, not sure why she was doing this, this wasn't her at all, but being around Mark, she was brave, and she liked it.

She watched as he shifted uneasily, jamming his hands in his pockets, taking them out, jamming them in. "What's going on?" He asked, clearing his throat from the lump which had grown in there.

"I dunno." She said shyly and sweetly. This was her, this shyness. And just by being herself, standing so close to Mark, it made him latch onto her lips, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her upwards as she returned the kiss hungrily.

* * *

ookay... REVIEW.. and please.. check out my new fanfic.. Changing Tides.. that fanfic is VERY important to me... its about me! ha! so please... read and review it please please please...

Michelley P


	20. Can You Sleep

Hello... umm..not much to say... this chapter isn't great and ah.. not long.. jut kind of needed to tie up two loose ends lol...so... let me know...

* * *

Chapter 21: Can You Sleep?

"Haley..." Mark whispered. He was kneeling in front of her as she slept soundly on the couch. She didn't wake as he whispered, so gently he leaned in and kissed he eyelids sweetly. They fluttered open and a small smile grew on her face.

"Hey..." She smiled. She glanced at the clock on the wall. It was really late, and he seemed so wide awake. "What's wrong?" She asked as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"I couldn't sleep." He laughed. He got up and sat next to her. This seemed silly to her, but cute. It reminded her of herself when she was young and she'd run to her parents' room, because she couldn't sleep. Haley laughed too, and leaned into his shoulder. They sat there in silence, and Haley's eyes were almost completely shut again, when Mark spoke once more. " Do you love them still?" He asked sadly. It was a pitiful, sad question, like a little boy would ask.

"Of course..." She said in a dull voice. This seemed simple to her. Some people may have though she was insane. Being in love with two guys, and being with another. But it wasn't as complicated as it seemed. She loved Lucas and Nathan, she really did. But the truth was, she always would. That didn't mean she could hang on to that forever, fighting between the two. She had moved on, though the scars were still fresh, she was branching out, and she felt good about it.

"What are you doing with me then?" Mark asked.

"Im always going to love them, Mark. That doesn't mean I can't ever be with anyone else. It's over with them now. I need you to understand though, that Im always going to have feelings for them." She whispered. It was their dorm room, and no one else lived there, but still, in this dark night, they felt like it was mandatory to whisper.

"Do you have feelings for me?" He asked. He couldn't believe he asked it. He had always been bold, but not around her. She made him nervous and shy, and all of a sudden he was himself again. He wasn't sure if being himself, the real him, was a good thing.

Haley didn't answer, she just smiled and looked up at him, leaning in to give him a small simple kiss, then she fell asleep on his chest, his head on top of her's.

_was it that hard  
to give me away  
are you that easily persuaded  
by a memory that's faded  
like a card  
left out in the rain  
and tears will fall like ink right off the page_

* * *

Through all the bliss of new schools, new friends and new loves, no one ever saw how Lucas felt about the Haley situation. It seemed as if he had just forgotten. It was as though he had fought so hard for something he was sure he wanted, but when he got it, he didn't. That's how it seemed to everyone else though. And to them, that was okay, as long as he wasn't hurting. But it wasn't actually how it was. Lucas even had himself convinced that he was okay with it. He was happy, she was probably happy, though he hadn't heard from her. And everything was fine. Not quite.

He was sitting to his table in his dorm room. The night was long and dark, the moon barely shining in on him. There had been so much craziness in the first few weeks of class, that he had never been able to get his head around what happened. Everyone had been right. He wasn't hurting. Because up until this point, he hadn't felt anything at all. He was numb. But tonight, there must have been something in the air. He was breathing whatever it was in, thick and heavy in his lungs, sucking through his body, making his eyes water. He was sitting down, his head in his hands, tracing a circle in the table top. First, he thought of Brooke. She had been a great friend until this point, and there were times when he could actually see himself with her, but, then his thoughts would float back to Haley, all he had done to be with her, and what he had done to throw that away.

_tell me can you sleep at night  
knowing I'm awake  
when you turn out the light  
did you think that I was gonna be alright  
kicked out of your life  
now tell me can you sleep at night_

When he stared at his hands, circling the table, he noticed them shaking. He hadn't noticed this before, but now they wouldn't stop. Everyone had spent so much time worrying about Haley, and her friendship with Nathan. What about him? He hadn't even seen how badly he had been bruised. He needed to get over this. He needed to move on. He kept telling himself that. But every single tie he said the word need, the only word he could think of to follow it was her. He had never needed anyone in his life. But now he needed her. And truthfully, he needed his brother.

Nathan was the only brother he had. And they had let a girl take that away. It wasn't as though Haley, or any other girl would be worth it. But, the fact that Nathan was so angry with him, that Nathan had kicked Lucas out of his life without once turning around to help him up again, that was the worst realization Lucas ever had. It was true too. Nathan had been so upset with Lucas, he had blamed him for everything, and he walked out of his life without ever checking in again.

Lucas could feel his breaths getting short in what now seemed like a small, frightening room. He stood up and kicked the chair over, angrily. The chair crashed down onto a small coffee table, making some small pictures which Brooke had generously arranged, to crash onto the floor, glass scattering everywhere. Then, those pictures reminded him of Brooke. He felt as though he didn't even have control over his won body anymore, like all he could do was watch it do the damage for him. His hand fell to his sides for a quick second, then uplifted his small table, books and paper scattering everywhere as it tipped in the air. It wobbled for a second on two legs, then finally tipped onto its side, taking the other chair with it. Lucas just stood there, breathing heavily as he watched the mess he had made, of his room and of his life.

_do you think of me  
when you're with her  
is she filling all the blanks in  
til the temporary space is empty again  
just like you are  
and now you'll have to smile and just pretend_

* * *

"Hey..." Cara smiled shyly as she walked into Nathan's dorm room. He was sitting to his desk, studying, and had almost forgotten he had invited her over to hang out. She stood in the doorway, a small smile silently on her face. She looked so nervous that it made Nathan laugh. He smirked at her and motioned for her to come over on the couch. Getting up , he sat there too.

She had her hands jammed in her pockets, to stop them from shaking nervously. He couldn't believe how much she was like Haley. The way she smiled, the way she laughed, her shyness, the way she looked at him. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, just as he always did with Haley. He felt a tingling in his stomach as he did so, it wasn't the huge explosive fireworks like he got with Haley, but it was a nice feeling. He had been thinking about all this, while she stared at him. Then he could only ask himself one more question, why was it that every thing he ever thought about, ending with her name? He couldn't have that anymore.

He pulled Cara in close to him, bringing her lips extremely close to his. She could feel his breath on her face, she could almost feel his heart pounding through his chest, pressed against her's. Or it could have been _her_ heart that she felt. One way or another, it was pounding hard.

"Hey..." He finally spoke. She smiled at him, her confidence growing as he spoke so gently. Finally, after so much teasing, he let their lips touch, softly and gently. She then pulled away and looked him in the eye.

"Hi..." She whispered, then went in for another.

_so tell me can you sleep at night  
knowing I'm awake  
when you turn out the light  
did you think that I was gona be alright  
pushed out of your life  
and tell me can you sleep _

but all this time we've wasted  
you were all I thought about  
and this bitter pill I'm tasting  
well its time to spit it out  
oh no, no, no

* * *

There ya go.. let me know ( lol that rhymes...) by the way don't forget,,, Chaning Tides!!! lol...

Michelley P.


	21. True Colors

Hey! Thank You SO much for the reviews... SO MUCH! I LOOVE REVIEWS! Im sure everyone does! lol.. anyways... here's chapter 21... I think i called the last chapter 21.. woops lol.. sorry.. this is chapter 21... read and review please...

Michelley P.

* * *

Chapter 21: True Colors

"It's okay, Peyton, don't move." The doctor said as he did some tests on Peyton. _Move?_ Peyton thought. _It hurts too much to move._ She glanced at her side as she laid on the examining bed, and saw Jake there smiling. She smiled back and sniffed away some stranded tears. He winked at her, like he was trying to tell her it would be fine. She laid there like the, while the doctor felt around and finally left the room, writing in his book viciously. She sat up and stared at Jake, who came over and sat next to her.

"I think that went pretty good, don't you?" He smiled, trying to reassure her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his chest. She nodded and took a long nervous breath. "Treatment will start tomorrow..." He continued. "Are you okay with that?" She nodded. She couldn't find her voice anymore, she just resorted to nodding and agreeing with everyone, even if she wasn't okay with it.

"There's something I need to do... right away, we'd have to drive all night, can you please come with me?" She whispered at last. He looked down at her, getting ready to argue, getting ready to say she needed her rest, but the need to do whatever it was swam in her eyes, so he nodded and smiled a nervous smile.

* * *

"Good job Rice." The teacher smiled as he continued to pass back the exams from the week before. The guy smiled and nodded, then stared down at his exam.

"You could do better, Langdon" He said to another guy. The guy laughed as he took the exam and crumbled up the paper into a ball. He then posed as she had seen Nathan do many times, arms straight out in front of him as if he were making a face away, and he threw it into the garbage can.

"Ms. James?" The teacher said again. As she had been so caught up in looking at the guy with his exam, she hadn't seen the teacher holding her test out to her as well. "Partying much lately?" He asked, putting her on the spot. The class went quiet and they all stared at her.

"No, not really." Haley lied. Yes, she said to herself.

"Well, it said on your transcript that you were an excellent student, one of the best. This grade isn't reflecting that very well, is it?" He handed Haley the paper and she stared. "Though you did pass, it was just barely. This was an easy exam Ms. James. Maybe you should take your head out of the clouds and start studying? What do you think?" Haley couldn't believe she was here, she had become the student that she had watched in high school, get humiliated by the teacher. Now, she was being humiliated. Maybe she had been partying more with Mark then she had realized. He did throw a few wild parties at their dorm. She sighed and nodded sadly, then the teacher went on and handed out the rest of the exams.

* * *

Haley leaned against Mark's shoulder as she made her way into the party, his arm around her. She was smiling brightly and everyone could see how happy they were. Haley herself couldn't believe it. She was smiling. And she was happy, for the first time in months, she was happy. Mark smiled brightly as people stared at him, as if he were holding a trophy. She had been blocking out the events from earlier that day, with the professor in the classroom. And she didn't dare to tell Mark that his wild parties were bringing her down. He was too amazing to ruin such a thing. He treated her better then she thought she deserved.

"I just have to run outside with the guys for a second, Ill be back, okay?" He whispered in her ear. His breath was warm on the side of her face and made shivers go down her spine. She smiled and nodded as he leaned down and gave her a quick, yet time stopping kiss. Soon she was standing alone as he went and "did business."

She had been standing up against a wall, arms folded and nervously watching everyone pass her by, no one here knew her, which was the main reason she came. But now she felt lonely, as she watched everyone act as though she didn't exist. Except for one guy.

"That was pretty rude of the professor today in class." A deep voice spoke. Haley looked to her side to see someone leaning against the wall, arms folding, mimicking her posture. She smiled at him, trying to figure out who he was. He was a good looking guy, he had soft, ginger brown hair and the deepest, darkest eyes that she had ever seen. She couldn't tear her gaze from him, when he finally spoke up, startling her.

"Mitchell." He smiled, holding out a hand to her. She smiled and took his hand while he continued. "Mitchell Langdon." he smiled bright and once again she was fascinated by how amazing he looked.

"Haley James." She smiled back.

"I know who you are." He laughed. He ran his fingers through his hair and smiled again. He was full of smiles, and she couldn't help but wonder if it was all he knew how to do. "I hear you're supposed to be a brain..." He started to say something else, as he laughed. But he was then looking over her shoulder and his face went pale. Haley turned to look around, but her face became crushed against a strong chest. Before she knew it, a strong hand gripped around her wrist and pulled her along.

"What the hell!" She yelled at him. She ripped her hand from his tight grip once they got near the car. "What was that all about?" She asked. She expected his face to be angry and twisted, just like his hold on her.

"Im sorry." He sighed. And he was, she could see that he was truly sorry for the way he acted. "I know Mitchell, he's a really bad guy." he started to say, covering up his behavior.

"He seemed nice to me..." Haley said, still trying to contemplate the way he had pulled her out of the party.

"Well He's Not!" Mark yelled again. Haley gave him a stern look, and then once again he calmed down. She stared at him, his pupils were dilated and his face flushed. "Haley, sweety, listen." He said in a sweet tone, making her forget why she was angry with him as he lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed her palm. "He's not a good person. Stay away from him. Please." He pleaded. She smiled and nodded, she couldn't help but notice how when he spoke, his words were thick and jumbled. He leaned in and kissed her mouth, making these thoughts leave her once again.

"Come somewhere with me?" He smiled as he pulled out from her kiss. Her hands were cupping his face as she too pulled away. For a second, her eyes were still closed, and she could almost feel her heart jumping into her throat. She couldn't believe how amazing it felt to be with him. It was like for so long a part of her had been missing, and he found it and put it back in her.

"Anywhere..." She whispered through her smile.

"Good. " He smiled.

* * *

"Nathan?" Damien called as he walked into the dorm room. Nathan walked out of the bathroom and yawned. Damien smirked as he glanced over at Nathan's bed, then at a tired Nathan.

"You just getting in?" Nathan asked in a whisper. He searched around, yawned again, and finally found the jeans he was looking for.

"Yeah, Sarah, that girl from the party, well, we had our own party!" Damien laughed.

"Just like every other night. Different night. Different girl. Same party!" Nathan laughed as he pulled on his t shirt.

"Yeah, same goes for you, except, you tend to stick to one girl." Damien laughed as he nodded over at Cara, sleeping soundly in Nathan's bed. Nathan blushed and laughed. "It's a good thing I introduced you two at the party." Damien laughed.

"Yeah," Nathan smiled as he watched Cara roll over and fall back to sleep again. "Im glad you did."

* * *

"Brooke!" A snobby voice yelled. "Your arms look weak, keep them straight and firm!" She ordered. Brooke sighed and tried again, lifting her arms straight in the air "I thought you were a cheerleader at your old school?" Stacey asked in a disgusted voice.

"I was!" Brooke defended herself. "Captain to be specific!"

"Well, your team must have sucked!" She snapped at her. Brooke dropped her arms which were still in the air. They were aching from holding them so long. Brooke couldn't believe the world she had stepped into. It was nothing like highschool. She tried to grasp onto cheerleading for a small ounce of familiarity, but it was so much harder then before, that she worried if she would ever be able to be the Brooke she used to be again.

"Your posture sucks!" Stacey yelled. "Why don't you sit out for awhile and watch how the pros do it?" She smirked raising one eyebrow. Brooke knew that Stacey wasn't simply asking her to, she was demanding her to.

* * *

"I thought you said we were going somewhere!" Haley whined and laughed as they pulled outside their familiar building.

"We are!" Mark laughed as he got out and opened her door for her.

"But we live here! I think I've been here before!" Haley laughed. She was actually a little disappointed, she had thought he was taking her somewhere special. He led her to their door, and placed his hands over her eyes as he slid the door open. She opened her eyes to see their table set beautifully, complete with candles and a bouquet of flowers laying on Haley's plate. She could smell something delicious on the stove and couldn't help but smile brightly at the sight, her disappointment melting away.

"Mark..." She breathed, looking around in amazement.

"Listen, Haley." He started. He walked in front of her and lifted her hands to kiss them. "I know those guys hurt you before. And, I want you to know, That you can trust me. I need you to let me in, and trust that Im not going to hurt you, ever. I promise." He smiled. She smiled bright then launched herself up to him, kissing her hungrily, her eyes teary from his words.

_Digging a hole and the walls are caving in  
Behind me air's getting thin but I'm trying  
I'm breathing in  
Come find me  
It hasn't felt like this before  
It hasn't felt like home before you  
And I know it's easy to say but it's harder to feel  
This way  
And I miss you more than I should  
Than I thought I could  
Can't get my mind off of you  
I know you're scared that I'll soon be over it  
That's part of it all  
Part of the beauty of falling in love with you is the fear you won't fall  
It hasn't felt like this before  
It hasn't felt like home before you  
And I know it's easy to say but it's harder to feel  
This way  
And I miss you more than I should than I thought I could  
Can't get my mind off of you  
And I hate the phone  
But I wish you'd call  
Thought being alone  
Was better than was better than  
And I know it's easy to say but it's harder to feel this way  
And I miss you more than I should  
Than I thought I could  
Can't get my mind off of you  
Can't get my mind off of you  
And I know it's easy to say but it's harder to feel  
This way  
And I miss you more than I should  
Than I thought I could  
Can't get my mind off of you _

* * *

_There you go... let me know what you think... Im going out of town in a few days... for a week... i may or may not get an update in... but i doubt it... ill s ee what I can do though... so anyways... review please!_

_Michelley P._

_p.s. Changing Tides!... i noticed ( rather Britt noticed) that it said rated M... well it isn't... i didn't even notice that lol.. it's rated T... so check it out please! Thank You!_


	22. This November

Hey okay I had this posted before but it didn't work.. here it is again...

* * *

Chapter 22: This November

"You must be Haley!" An older woman, who didn't look as young as she was, smiled brightly at her. Haley smiled and nodded, but almost jumped in surprise as the woman pulled Haley into her arms for a tight hug. She flinched at first, but the warm, friendly atmosphere around here made her ease off and hug the woman back. "Im so glad you came! My Mark has told me a lot about you." She smiled.

Haley still wasn't sure how to respond, so she smiled brightly and nodded. She noticed the woman's eye flicker to Haley's wrist, then her collar bone, and for a split second, her smile faded, she took a deep breath and smiled again as if she were trying to calm herself. Haley knew what she was looking at, and there was only one painful memory that it reminded her of.

All she could think of was where her life had lead. Mark. She had spent two months with him now, and he had lead her on the most heart throbbing, falling in love experience of her life. She had definitely fallen in love with him. She had fallen in love with his smile, his smell, the way his hair had grown out and now fell into his eyes. She had fallen in love with the smell of raspberry waffles every single morning in bed. She had fallen in love with the way he kissed her neck, and the way it tickled her. She had fallen in love with holding hands with him in public, and almost everything about him.

Almost. She hadn't fallen in love with his consistent drug use. She hadn't fallen in love with his tendency to be over-protective. She hadn't fallen in love with those nights when she wanted to be with him, but he dazed off in a drugged out fashion, too far gone to notice her. And there were things she hated. Like the way he gripped her wrists when he was trying to get a point across but she was being stubborn. Probably her own fault. Or the way his hand fit parts of her body perfectly, when he swung at her, his anger pouring out. And she hated that look in his eye when she knew it would happen. But these moments? They were only small moments in there lives. And she was pretty sure that she could live with them, if she kept her eye on the bigger moments.

"Sorry..." Mark smiled. "She's a little crazy." He whispered into her ear. He had his hand on the small of her back, leading her into the house. Just the feeling of his hand on her bare skin, between her shirt and pants, made her blush.

"I think she's great." Haley whispered back. She watched Mark's mother as she circled the house and cleaned things quickly. The house was small and old fashion, smelling of fresh bread and a delicious smelling turkey. The floors were wooden and the outside was surrounded by think trees, already beginning to become snow covered. The small abandoned part of town was quick and sweet, refreshing compared to the hectic lifestyle they were living.

"Want to see my room?" Mark grinned as he wrapped his arms around Haley waste. She glanced around, noticing that his mother had disappeared, but still a little uncomfortable to be acting so affectionate in his home. "It's okay..." Mark smiled as he lifted Haley chin with his index finger. "She's cool..."

Haley bit her lip and nodded, backing up the stairs as Mark pressed his lips against her's. Before even coming up for air, he kicked his door open and led her in.

"This is..." He breathed before kissing her again. "My room." Haley laughed through their kisses as she listened to him struggle to get words out, before she distracted him with another hungry kiss. "And..." He said in a breathless tone again, "This is... my...bed." Haley laughed hysterically as he scooped her up and let her fall into the bed, she got ready to cover her mouth with her hand, but Mark used his mouth instead, silencing her with his deep, perfect kisses.

* * *

"Mom, this is Cara." Nathan smiled nervously. When he looked at his mother, he could tell that she wasn't approving already. Karen nodded and smiled sweetly, the way she always did, but Nathan saw through it all.

"It's nice to meet you." Karen said softly. She didn't respond to Cara the way that Mark's mother had to Haley. There was no hug, there was no talking about how much Nathan mentioned her. There was bright cheerful smile, or attempt to make everything perfect. She smiled once more then lead the couple into the house, hand in hand. "Im assuming your brother isn't coming home this Thanksgiving?" Karen said, trying to break the nervous and disappointed tone in her voice.

"No, him and Brooke are staying in and celebrating together." Nathan said as he dropped his bag on the floor. "I think Peyton and Jake are going to visit them too."

"Peyton and Jake?" Karen said in a surprised tone. "Yeah, since Peyton's illness, she's made up with everyone. She came to us a couple months ago." Nathan nodded. He couldn't help but notice how Cara shifted uncomfortably, and how Karen made no attempt to acknowledge her.

"Well, isn't that nice." Karen said in a fake tone. "And how is Peyton?" She asked again, actually trying to find questions to ask in order to fill the awkward silence between the three. It wasn't that she didn't like Cara, she didn't even know her. But she was uncomfortable with this Haley-clone. And she was uncomfortable with her son's attempts to replace Haley.

"Um, well. Not well. She adjusting. To the treatment and she hates that wig." Nathan laughed sadly. "She's kind of weak, but Jake's taking good care of her."

Karen nodded and smiled. "And where's Haley gone for Thanksgiving?" She finally breathed, trying to act casually. She watched as Nathan flinched, and Cara looked around uncomfortably, as if she knew that Haley was a threat to her.

"I don't know..." Nathan whispered, his voice was sharp and angry, as he gave his mother an evil eye.

"You didn't invite her?" Karen questioned again.

"Mom!" Nathan finally snapped. Karen sighed and nodded, then disappeared into the kitchen. Nathan turned and looked at Cara, sighing as he saw how sad she was. "Im sorry." He whispered as he pressed his forehead against her's.

"It's okay..." Cara pretended to smile.

"She was kind of attached to Haley, and the idea of her and... Yeah." Nathan tried to explain.

Cara sighed, "I think everyone but me is attached to the idea of the two of you. Even you."

"There's a lot of history there... but no future." Cara smiled and nodded as Nathan leaned down and kissed her softly.

* * *

"Is there anything I can help you with? Mrs. Lane?" Haley asked shyly as she walked into the kitchen. Mark's mother was standing at the stove with an old worn apron and a house dress. Her hair was tied back into a bun, and though she was dressed so much older, she looked so young and beautiful.

"Oh no, but thank you." She smiled as she turned and smiled at Haley. "Please, call me Kay." Haley nodded and shifted nervously. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do now. Mark was talking to his father who was watching football and made no attempt to even look Haley in the eye. So now here Haley was, stuck in this terrible silence, noticing Kay looking at her arms and collarbone, once more.

"May I ask you a question?" Kay finally spoke up. Haley nodded, but wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the question, though she knew what she'd ask.

"Where in heaven did you get those terrible bruises?" She didn't ask this like a question, she spoke as though she knew, but she wanted to hear it.

"Im a cluts." Haley laughed, trying to shake it off. But Kay didn't laugh, she looked at her sadly.

"He has good intentions. It's not his fault, you know. He's too much like his father. I know how it feels, Haley." Kay said quickly.

Haley pulled her shirt sleeves down and swallowed hard. "I'm not sure if I understand what you're saying." Haley whispered. She could hear the television blasting and was afraid that if Mark heard this, he'd get angry, she hated it when he was angry.

"No need to lie, child." Kay sighed. She furrowed her brow and looked stressed. Then she reached out and pulled Haley's arm in to examine the deep bruise that Haley was trying to hide, which crept up from her wrist to her elbow. "I know these bruises like my own. He's becoming more like his father everyday." She whispered. "I love my son, but, you're a nice girl, don't end up like me. Sometimes love isn't enough, you know." Then she dropped Haley's arm and went back to her cooking.

* * *

Let Me know please! Im in a really big rush.. sorry 


	23. Lips Of An Angel

Hello... okay, first of all I'd liike to apologize, I know that my main objective in thsi story was to keep you guys guessing if It would be Naley or Laley, but I can't and Im so sorry if I end up disappointing anyone. So this chapter, was intended to not come for a few chapters but I didn't want to keep filling up the chapters in between with things that didn't fit in order to jstu fill this space, so here is this chapter... I hope you like it... but... Im so sorry If Ive disappointed anyone.

* * *

Chapter 23: Lips Of An Angel

Haley was sitting on the edge of her bed. Mark was in the washroom after a long night out. He had actually gotten sick this time, but not half as sick as she was of it. She listened to him in there, clinking things on the sink. Once more she stared down at the books in front of her, trying to prepare herself for misterms. AS she lifted her pen, she could help but wince a the sharp pen that went through her wrist, and now, the rest of her body. She outlined one of the bruises on her arm, and realized that there was one person she could have been with, who would have never done this to her. She loved Mark, but when she thought back to the thigns his mother said to her, she realized that his mother was right. Love wasn't enough. It wasn't even close to enough. Before, the love she had for him blocked out the pain in her body, but now that pain was getting bigger, and her love smaller.

* * *

Nathan sat at his desk, gripping his forehead in frustration. Mid terms started tomorrow, and his first one was biology. He didn't understand any of this. He slammed his pen down and leaned back in his chair, letting his fingers run through his hair as he gazed around his dorm room. Looking back on his bed, he saw Cara, sleeping soundly. He smiled at her, how peaceful she looked sleeping in his worn blue t-shirt. She was great to him, but in the pit of his stomach he felt a sudden urge for someone he had tried not to think of in so long. And he was doing well, he felt as if he was finally moving on with his life, and he finally found someone who was more than happy to fight for him. He walked over to the bed and kissed Cara's forehead, as the dark hair that softly laid there fell gently over her eyes. He just stared at her, thinking about how his life had gotten to this place, when he was awaken from his thoughts by the sound of his cell phone ringing on the bed stand. He rushed over and picked up the phone before it woke Cara.

"Scott..." He whispered as he rushed into the other room when he noticed her starting to stir. She fell back asleep as silence filled the bedroom once more.

"Nathan?" A voice whispered as Nathan slowly pushed the door partly closed, still opened enough so he could ensure he'd see Cara of she woke.

"Yea..." Nathan said, oblivious to the voice on the other line. He heard the voice sigh a sigh that made his heart weaken. The sound of her sigh alone made her so recognizable that his knees became weak and he fell into the empty chair behind him.

_Honey why are you calling me so late  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey why are you crying is everything okay  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud_

He heard Haley's voice break into small quiet sobs that she was obviously trying to control.

"Haley..." He whispered with a certain desperation in his voice. A desperation for her to speak, to just hear her voice. As if this would be a sign for him, breaking him from this numbness from not being able to believe she was calling him right now. "Why are you calling me?" He asked as he stood up and started to walk around in circles. Now his body was filled with a different emotion. It was only a couple seconds ago he knelt by his bed staring at what was now his world. Now he was standing in a small storage room, his eyes still on what his world was, sleeping soundly, as he spoke to and ached for the person on the other phone line, what he wanted his world to be. If he could rewind his life, he'd rewind it to five minutes ago, where he would have turned off his cell phone and settled with what he has, not long for what he doesn't have.

"I..." Haley sighed. "I don't know." She screamed as she ran her fingers through her hair. Around her, the lights flickered a little from the rain that was beating down outside.

"I can't really talk right now." Nathan whispered, trying to keep his voice even quieter as he noticed Cara turn over, obviously being disturbed by Nathan voice which was growing louder from the sound of Haley breathing through the phone.

_Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on_

"She there?" Haley asked as she sniffled a little, trying to calm the tears that refused to stop falling.

"Yea, but even if she wasn't, I can't talk to you." Nathan said harshly. Closing his eyes tightly as he heard himself sound so harsh to her. "It's not right. After the other day, I don't think we should ever talk, or see each other again." Nathan whispered sadly. It was a lie, that may have been what he thought, but what he knew? He knew he needed her right there with him, he knew he wanted to see her again, and talk to her again. But he also knew that he needed to be stronger and better, for Cara. "Where's Mark?" He found himself asking. He shouldn't have.

"Sleeping." Haley said nervously as she walked over and pushed open the door to make sure he was still sleeping. "And... her?" She couldn't say her name, because that would mean she was real, she existed, and Haley couldn't handle that.

"Sleeping..." Nathan sighed. He could picture Haley, running her fingers through her hair as she cried quietly. Probably the same way he was beginning to. He wondered what she was thinking... if it were the same things as she was.

"Oh..." There was a silence.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

"Nathan?" Haley said, her voice high and crackling as she bit her lip, feeling her knees weakening.

Nathan shut his eyes tight, refusing to answer, not wanting her to hear his voice. "Hmm?" He responded, biting his lip to stop it from quivering. He hated talking to her. He hated seeing her. He hated thinking of her. And most of all he hated loving her. And he hated the way he loved talking to her, seeing her and thinking about her.

"Do you ever think about me?" She asked. She knew that this probably sounded completely conceited, and she never wanted to turn out like that. But even as she knew she was with Mark now, and she loved him. But lately, more than ever, she found herself thinking of Nathan more. She could feel herself fall far away from the new life she had built, and wanting badly to land back into her old life. But that life was gone and all she needed now was to know she wasn't alone in this. She needed to know that she wasn't the only one who thought of them together, she needed to know that he thought of it too.

"Haley..." Nathan protested, not wanting to answer the question. But Haley didn't say anything. She just waited, wanting an answer.

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
_

"No." Nathan said harshly. He ran his fingers through his hair. His own body ached from hearing him say that, he couldn't imagine what it did to her. He heard Haley laugh a little. It was a sad laugh, but a laugh all the same.

"Liar." She whispered. Nathan this time laughed with her. He used to love to hear her laugh, he'd tickle her and do whatever it took just to hear it, because it meant she was happy. But now, her laugh was sad and desperate, fake, and he knew she was holding back her emotions.

"When did you get so cocky?" He whispered, noticing that he was getting comfortable talking to her once more, it made him relaxed and regrettably happy.

"Last... Thursday... I think." Haley laughed. Her laughed was a little loud at first, then she hushed it and Nathan heard a small clutter in the background.

"That him?" He asked, his voice was filled with an unintended jealousy. He usually called him by name when referring to him, which wasn't very often. But with Haley's voice in his ear he felt an urge to own her, for her to be all his, not Mark's. And if he said his name, it meant that he was real, and he was that someone she was beginning a new life with.

"Yeah, Listen, Dad, can you hold on for a second?" Haley said in a happy voice, obviously trying to cover up the emotion which had began to surface whenever she thought of Nathan.

"Oh, so Im you're daddy now huh?" Nathan laughed. He wasn't sure where the laughs were coming from. It was only a few seconds ago that he told her he didn't think of her, that he didn't want to talk to her. Now he loved it. He loved to make her laugh. Haley laughed and shushed him.

"Hey baby." Mark whispered as he walked over and placed his arms around Haley's waist. Haley couldn't deny that she loved him. Because she did, he was amazing, he was perfect, but he wasn't Nathan. But that didn't mean she didn't love him, or love being with him. But for the past couple weeks she felt herself growing distant from him, she began to feel that the love wasn't strong enough, not as strong as her's and Nathan's.

Nathan could hear Haley laugh, as he quietly slid the phone from his hear, not wanting to hear them do, whatever they were doing, which was probably kissing. "Nate?" he heard a distant voice from his phone which had been by his side as he tried to catch his breath which was getting short and staggered.

"Im here." He whispered. Back to this. To the sadness and reality of the situation. "You guys seem to be doing great." He found it hard to say.

"I guess." Haley tried to find more words to say, but she couldn't.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to meWill it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue  
_

"He's gone now." She whispered again aft er the phone line went silent for awhile. She could hear Nathan breathing on the other line, his breaths came with a small sniff every once in awhile.

"We shouldn't be talking." Nathan said once more as he leaned against his door frame and gripped his forehead tightly.

"I know..." Suddenly Haley fell into dreadful sobs. He was definitely gone now. And it was safe for her to let it out. She was miserable. She couldn't eat, sleep, think, not without each and every one of her actions leading her to ache for Nathan. "I love you so much." She whispered. Nathan let himself fall to the floor slowly, his back against the door as it closed quietly behind him. His chin rested on his knees and he wrapped one arm around them, while the other hand still held the phone to his ear, barely.

He didn't speak, he didn't breath, he just sat there, not sure what he should say. He knew what he wanted to say. He wanted to shout it from the rooftops like she had always wanted, he wanted to spread banners and signs around the world, declaring to everyone that he still loved Haley James. He wanted to be the guy who woke up to only wrap his arms around her waist. But he was here, sitting in an old storage room, while she was there, in an room she shared with someone else.

"You don't love me anymore?" She asked, his silence serving as some sort of sign to her. The one she hadn't expected to get, and definitely not the one she wanted. Her voice was broken with cries between her words. Since she left Tree Hill, she had tried her hardest to build a happy life, she spent her time convincing everyone that she was happy, that she had almost convinced herself. That was until she found herself desperately needing to call him, as if it were her personal fix, he was her own drug, the one she used to help her escape the miserable life she pretended to love.

"Of course I do!" Nathan finally shouted. He glanced around his shoulder, peeking out the door to make sure he didn't wake that someone else. And he hadn't, he turned his attention to Haley, a girl who would never just be someone else. "Of course I love you, of course I think of you. And I dream about you, and I need you. But I can't have you, so what's worth arguing about?" He began to cry with her, both of them needed each other so much, but they were both so deep into their new lives, that there was no way they could get out now.

"We're worth arguing about..." Haley whispered. "Aren't we?" She asked him, wanting an answer to everything.

"Sure, we're worth it, but it's too late. Im sorry." Nathan said. He hadn't planned on leaving the conversation at that. But he had no other choice as he heard a silent, slow click, which gradually turned to a dial tone. He sat there, phone in hand, listening as it signaled that she was gone. But he kept listening, as if she would soon start talking again, the dial tone had been an illusion.

"Nathan?" A voice said as a girl peeked in through the door, smiling down at him. "What are you doing?" She laughed as she snuck in and sat next to him, pulling him in to kiss him tenderly. The kiss almost hurt him now, it was nothing it used to be, the sound of Haley's voice changed it all. But he reluctantly kissed her back, hoping she could help him leave the conversation behind.

Haley stared around her apartment. At all the pictures of her and Mark, of everything there that was so significant to them. And she cried. For everything that her life had turned out to be, she cried. Sitting there, her shoulders shaking with each sob, she fell apart in her own ruins.

* * *

Alright... there you go, what to you think? Let me know okay? I have the next few chapters already written, so... please let me know...The next chapter is a huge chapter.. the climax really... Pam... you already know about this one, lol. SO I'll stop rambling and let you guys review! Thank You

Michelley P.

p.s. since this chapter wasn't supposed to come for a while, Im not sure how long ahead I had set it. Ive checked already but didn't notice anythign Else I should have changed, but if there is... I apologize!


	24. Face Down

Hello.. Thank you for the reviews... I have got this fic finished,,, there are 27 chapters... I think... anyways... the faster yoou review, the faster Ill update so... here you go... and let me know!

* * *

Chapter 32: Face Down

♬ _Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down. ♬ _

The cool wind blew in her hair as she sat on the front steps of the college campus. The night seemed to be getting darker, and the grass around her feet was damp and sticky. She wrapped her arms around herself tightly, but winced as she felt the bruises on her arm that Mark had placed there a few nights ago. She was in love with him, but as she sat there alone, tracing her fingers over the cuts on her forehead, the bruises on her arms, she wondered what had made her stay in this relationship all this time. She had spent years being close to Nathan and the only bruises she had received were from competitions, or small accidents. She spend a great deal of time in a relationship with Lucas, and he never so much as raised his voice at her, let alone leave a mark. For the first time in a really long time, she had found herself completely lost in her love for this guy, and lost she was. Somewhere between the parties and the drugs, she had lost herself. This life she had built for herself here in college with Mark, wasn't her life. She felt like someone on the outside looking in on a stranger.

She thought back on her conversation with Nathan that night, when she had called him, needing so desperately to hear his voice. And the lie she had told to Mark about who was on the phone. Her whole body began to shake with her sobs as she thought of the mess she had made of her life.

"That wasn't your dad you were talking to tonight was it?" A voice said as a strong body sat next to her, staring coldly ahead. Haley's body began to shake with fear as she saw the look in his eyes. In order to protect herself, from the monster he had become in this second, she wanted to lie. But, in order to save a relationship which she loved- most of the time- she knew she had to tell the truth.

She turned to him, reaching her hands out to his, but he pulled away angrily. "No..." She whispered sadly. He stood up abruptly and gave her a hard, terrifying look. This look was not the look she had received hours before when he was sweet, when she lied, telling him that the person she was talking to was her father, not her ex. She stood up and moved toward him, reaching for him again, reaching for something worth fighting for. But she failed to receive it.

"Dammit Haley!" He screamed. Pushing her back away from him, causing her to fall on the ground on her back, hitting her head on the step. She knew it must have hurt, she could almost feel her head throbbing, but she couldn't feel the pain. After all the bumps and bruises he had caused her, her body was now completely numb. "Who was it?" He asked. He didn't yell at her, but the anger in the quivering of his voice was more startling then his usual yells. She could see the way she had finally pushed him over the edge, she saw it as she searched his face for something more. For that look that used to give her butterflies.

"Nathan." Haley whispered. It was her own fault he was like this, she knew it. She had been the one who talked to other guys, who thought of Nathan and Lucas, who wished for the comfort she had in her relationship with Lucas, for the safety she had with Nathan. She dreamt of her life with them, and sometimes she contemplated which one she dreamt of more, Nathan's or Lucas's. All she knew was that this life she had now, wasn't the one she had dreamt of when she was a little girl. The pain she had just felt as his foot connected with her side, causing her to lose her breath, wasn't what she had dazed off, dreaming of in history class. But the love she felt for Mark right now, for the real Mark, the one she had met on her first day of college, was the feeling she had dreamt of.

♬ _Cover up with make up in the mirror  
tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you. _♪

"Mark..." Haley cried as he once again kicked her, making her curl up in a little ball on the ground. The college campus was abandoned, students had left for the long weekend, the remaining ones were partying hard, music blaring, too loud to hear her cries. "I love you..." She cried softly through the forced pain in her side. She heard him yelling at her, but this time his foot connected with the side of her face, hitting her right in the temple. Her vision blurred and all she could wonder was if it was the force of his foot, or the tears in her eyes causing it. "I love you..." She whispered again.

"Do you think I like doing this?" He yelled softly as he bent over to try and look in her eyes, but she refused to look at him through the red tint covering her eyes. He reached down and roughly pulled her head up by her hair to look him in the eye. "Huh? This is your fault! You keep sneaking around... I see the way you look at those other guys. None of them will ever love you like I do..." He yelled, this time his voice echoed in the air, dangling over her then swopping down to suffocate her as he slammed her head back down on the step.

"Im sorry." She sobbed. But he obviously needed her as his punching bag. All of his drama throughout his life, all of the pain he had ever suffered, if there was any, was being poured out on her now. She was his own personal punching bag, and the only thing she wanted to do was stand up and love him more. "Please..." She cried softly, feeling completely weak beneath his foot. She could taste the blood in her mouth, mixed with the dirt which her face was smeared in. She did her best to try and pull herself up, using the last bit of her strength to pull her small fragile body away from his foot which was now coming at her full force again. She tip on her side, dragging herself along the dirt, her hair tangled with her own blotchy blood, when his foot finally met her side, tipping her over onto her back where she stared straight up at the sky.

For the first time since his beatings had started, she felt her body so weak that she had had enough. She loved Mark, but she didn't love the guy standing in front of her, rather, crouching, trying to pull her to her feet by her arm. She felt as though her arm may come out of joint with his pressure, and when she gathered enough energy to look up at him, she could see a sparkle in his eye. He was crying. He actually cared, no matter how much had was represented by the rest of his face, his eyes showed the love which he once showed to her. But she couldn't hang on to that small spark anymore. He had made her body become so weak that she hadn't had enough strength to hold on to who he used to be. All she could do was see who he was now, and through her blood tinted eyes, she saw him clearly for the first time. She loved him, but she couldn't go on any longer.

♬ _Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found. __♬ _

"Leave me alone..." She pleaded through her sobs, with that he let go of her arm and let her fall to the ground, landing on her shoulder. She could actually feel it when it smashed, like a fragile glass which he had created himself, she could feel her bones shatter. Her body had actually reached its breaking point. She screamed out in pain, and watched him as he repeatedly kicked her, pulled her up and kicked her so that she went flying. "Get away from me!" She screamed. For the first time, she was trying to fight back, she had raised her voice in the situation, but she was afraid that she had been so blinded by the so called love they shared, that she couldn't see what a toll this had taken on her body. He stood over her, staring down at her, his breaths heavy and strong. The moment was silent and all she could hear was foot steps gradually getting closer. Soon, she heard Mark's footsteps as he stepped over her body, which hadn't made a move in so long that it started to scare him when he realized how far he had went this time. She heard his footsteps disappear behind her, and the new footsteps get closer, and it wasn't long until she heard voices as well. She wanted to shout for whoever it was, but she didn't have enough strength left in her body to do so. She tried to think of everything she had done to deserve this, and for the first time she couldn't find one thing.

She thought about Nathan and Lucas... and Brooke... she abandoned them and that life, for this one. She felt her heart smile as she thought of how happy she had been with them. They made one simple mistake, and she condemned them for it. This must have been what it was like to be condemned for something you didn't do. Had they felt this pain she was feeling?- or had felt, because now she couldn't feel anything but her body slipping away from her.

"I haven't seen her in so long. Nathan said that she's staying here with Mark... or whoever... for the long weekend." A voice said with enthusiasm. She knew the voice and she tried her best to shout to the footsteps which were approaching a different stairwell. They weren't walking near her, and they were her only hope. "I can't wait to see her."

"Me neither, I haven't really spoke to her since she left..." Brooke said. Haley smiled, she could picture her now, jumping around happily and cheerfully, the same old Brooke as always.

"Luke..." Haley tried yelling. She was pretty sure that was as loud as she'd be able to yell, because she felt like she didn't have enough breath left to breathe, let alone yell.

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
its coming round again. _

_Face down in the dirt she says,_

_this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough.. _

"Lucas..." Brooke said, reaching out to stop him as she looked over towards the steps. She saw a small figure on the ground and she heard a small voice. "Look..." She said in curiosity.

"What?" Lucas asked, walking quickly behind her as Brooke recognized the body and gasped. She dashed towards her, falling to her side and rolling her over to look at her face. Brooke's whole body shook as she stared at her. Haley's eyes finally closed and she let go, knowing they were there. "Oh my god..." Lucas cried as he bent down and pulled her into his arms, standing to rush her to his car. Her head tipped back and her arms flared out. Brooke ran next to him, holding Haley's head up to support her neck. Haley had lost all control of her own body... and her own life.

"Where's Mark?" Haley managed to breathe. "I need him, I can't...not without him... please..." Then she lost her breath, almost choking on her own blood, and even though it was all his fault, she loved him still.

♬ _FACE DOWN IN THE DIRT SHE SAYS "THIS DOESN'T HURT..." SHE SAYS, "I FINALLY HAD ENOUGH..."_ _♬ _

* * *

_Okay... now... tell me what you think..._

_four more chapters and counting... the faster you review, the faster Ill update. and for those of you who read my other fanfics, I may be alittle longer update... god, talk about writers block... gah!_

_Michelley P._


	25. Because Of You

HEY! Alritey, thats the fastest time Ive ever seen reviews come in! LOL... but thank you for the amazing reviews! Thanks SOO much... so your reviews were fast, so this update is fast. Here is chapter 25. Ps. The song in the last chapter was Face Down- The Redjumpsuit Apparatus... AMAZING SONG!... so without further delay... here you go!...

Michelley P.

* * *

Chapter 25: Because Of You

"Haley..." A foggy voice whispered. She opened her eyes slightly, squinting at the bright hospital lights. She moaned, her whole body was throbbing, and at first she wasn't sure what she was doing here. She lifted her hands to touch her face, but couldn't come into contact with her skin. There were just bandages on her left side, the other side was exposed, but tendered and she could feel more bruises forming. Then she remembered, being face down in the dirt, her body trembling, the taste of her own blood, the feel of her shoulder crushing.

She sighed and glanced at her body. Her shoulder was in a cast, and almost every other inch of her body was covered in a white bandages. Her head ached as she finally opened her eyes the rest of the way. She peered at Lucas and Brooke, watching her with sympathy. She rolled her eyes, not wanting anyone's pity, not wanting to see anyone, not wanting to be weak in front of them. And still they watched her, wondering how she had gotten so beaten.

"What happened to you?" Brooke asked in a sad voice, she reached out to touch Haley's hand, but Haley flinched. Probably because it hurt, or maybe because she was afraid to be touched, by anyone and everyone... except. Mark.

"Mark." Haley breathed. She turned her head quickly and became dizzy. Why did she need him so badly? He had put her here and though her body was physically aching, her heart was aching more. She didn't want to see Lucas and Brooke, she wanted to see Mark. But why? Hadn't he caused her enough pain already? Haley's face begun to hurt more as tears stained her cheeks, stinging into her cuts. She did need him. Ever since she left Tree Hill she had a void in her heart and Mark had been the only thing that could ever fill that void. Was it Mark that she needed, or that life? One way or another, he was an addiction to her, an addiction she didn't want to kick.

"He did this... didn't he?" Lucas asked. He already knew, Haley could see it in his eyes, but still she lied as she shook her head slowly, afraid that if she moved too much her whole body would crumble. "Hales... we know. The police did an investigation and Mark came forward." Haley turned her head from them, facing the windows at her side. The sun outside was bright and almost fascinating. It reminded her of the many walks that she had taken with Mark in the park. Sitting on the benches becoming completely wrapped up in each other.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far_

Brooke watched Haley's expressions. She couldn't believe that this is where their lives had ended up. Sitting in a hospital room, eyeing her battered best friend. She couldn't help but feel responsible. She had fallen for Lucas in highschool, Lucas had cheated on Haley, Nathan had kept that secret, and they had hurt her so bad that they drove her into the arms of that man. But still, Brooke became overwhelmed with what she could read on Haley's face. She was completely in love with Mark, but she was anything but happy. Even before this, she was sure that Haley was never truly happy. She could see it in her eyes, the need for something more. And though she didn't want it to be true, if it was Luke that she needed, she could have it.

In this moment, as Brooke traced Haley's outline with her eyes, all the bumps and bruises. The cuts and broken bones, she promised herself that she would never let it get like that for her. She promised herself that she'd never fall so in love with someone, that not even his fist could knock her out of it. She watched Haley, trying to be so strong, but looking so weak.

"What can I do for you?" Brooke asked sweetly. She walked around the bed and kneeled to look at Haley. Her eyes were filled with so much hurt and resentment. She didn't want anyone to see her like this. She didn't need anyone else, nor did she want their help.

"You can leave!" Haley snapped. She automatically felt bad for her remark, and couldn't help sobbing in front of them. This was the last thing she wanted, to be so weak and need someone so much. She was wrong. She did need them. She thought she needed Mark, but as she laid there in so much pain, inside and out, crying, she realized the only thing she really needed was her old life back. She leaned on this life she had with Mark, because her pride wouldn't let her go back. Pride. She didn't have any left, Mark had beaten it all out of her.

"We're not going anywhere." Brooke whispered.

"Lucas, can I talk to Brooke alone... please?" Haley asked desperately. She didn't dare to look in either of their eyes, she didn't want to see the look of pity. Lucas nodded and leaned in to kiss Haley's forehead, his lips stinging against her tapered skin. He quietly left the room, shutting the door behind him. Haley glanced up at Brooke, she could feel her body becoming weak again, she felt light headed and had the uncontrollable feeling once more.

"Brooke.." Haley pleaded. "I want to go home." She cried.

"No!" Brooke said harshly. "You are NOT going back there." Haley shook her head,

"No Brooke, I don't want to go back to mine and Mark's place... I want to go home..." She said. With that, she faded out, the bright lights getting darker and darker, until she was completely engulfed in this darkness. And even as her body was numb, she could feel her heart, filled with so much fear. She was afraid to breathe, afraid to sleep, afraid to live, because at any moment he could come back, and he could finish his job.

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you...  
I am afraid_

* * *

Brooke sadly walked out of Haley's hospital room, tears smearing her cheeks. Her hands trembled as she raised them to her mouth. Lucas walked out and tangled her into his arms as she cried into his chest. She let out a bitter cry as the sight of Haley's broken body lingered in her mind. They had never seen her so weak, and try to be so strong. They had never seen such heartache beam from one person. And they never thought it would ever happen to Haley.

"I hate him!" Brooke screamed as she clenched her fists into Lucas's shirt, hitting him hard in the chest, her anger at Mark exploding out of her.

"I know... they better keep him locked up for a long time, if not... they'll be locking me up for what I do to him." Lucas said bitterly. Hearing such anger come from him scared Brooke, making her cry harder. She couldn't take just standing her in the waiting room, waiting for... she wasn't sure what they were waiting for. They were just there, Haley was suffering and there was nothing they could do but wait... for nothing.

"Nathan..." Brooke breathed. Lucas glanced down at her and saw her staring at the entrance to the hospital. He turned to see Nathan, his brother, standing there, breathing heavily from rushing to get there. He hadn't seen them, as he leaned forward, resting his hands on his knees and letting out a long breath. He looked up and saw them, staring at him as if her were some kind of saving grace. Like him being there was going to change everything.

"Hey..." Nathan said with a panic in voice. "I was talking to mom, she told me that you called her... thanks for calling me by the way." Nathan said in a disgusted tone. Lucas lowered his head shamefully.

" I was so wrapped up in taking care of her, I didn't think about..." Lucas tried to explain, but Nathan cut him off.

"No, of course you didn't. Where the hell is she? When's she going home?" Nathan asked all at once.

"It'll be awhile Nate." Brooke whispered. She hadn't realized she was still in Lucas's embrace, so she stepped out awkwardly, not wanting things to start all over again, just like they had in highschool.

"What are you talking about?" Nathan asked. His voice sounded so angry it was almost surreal.

"It's bad..." Lucas choked out, the reality just hitting him now.

_I lose my way_

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry _

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake,_

_a smile, _

_a laugh_

_Every day of my life _

_My heart can't possibly break _

_When it wasn't even whole to start with  
_

* * *

Nathan walked into Haley's room as she slept soundly. The violent beeping of her heart monitor echoed in his ears. He walked over and sat on the chair next to her bed, pulling it close enough that he could easily touch her. He couldn't believe it. He almost choked on the air around him as he saw how terribly Mark had hurt her. He stared at her, thinking about the night before when he had talked to her on the phone, thinking about how he could have stopped this. How he should have known she wasn't happy, how he could have run to her rescue. But he didn't, he stayed in his own world with Cara. It was only now, when he was so close to Haley for the first time in what felt like forever, that his love for Cara seemed to fade. It was still there, but it was nothing compared to the love he had for Haley in this moment, and the hatred he had for Mark, the hatred for himself.

Haley just laid there, her face twisted in pain even as she slept. He couldn't imagine the things Mark did to her to land her here, so helpless. He could feel a lump rising in his throat as he watched her. Running his fingers through his hair, he took a deep breath, trying to fight the tears.

He just sat there with her for hours, he told Brooke and Lucas he'd stay and let them go home, and then he sat there. Waiting for her to wake up. A tired sheet covered him as he yawned, and he looked out the window to see the sun setting. He walked around her bed, to her side with the good shoulder, and laid with her, so gently, not to hurt her, and slept soundly and protectively by her side. He probably should have went home with Cara, or at least called her. But he wasn't leaving Haley now, not again, she'd never be alone again.

_I watched you die I heard you cry Every night in your sleep I was so young You should have known better than to lean on me You never thought of anyone else You just saw your pain And now I cry In the middle of the night For the same damn thing _

* * *

_Kay... there you go... please review... once again... the faster the reviews... and the more reviews... the faster the update... SO... review away!_

_Michelley P._


	26. Im Wide Awake Its Morning

Hello, okay I have to say that that had to be the fastest time Ive ever seen reviews come in... this is the second last episode... DUM DUM DUM! im kind of sad to be finishing this one. Ive gotten a lot of great reviews and its been really fun to write... so... here is the second last chapter :( after this... I will be working on my other fanfics again... mostly trying to finish up Too Far Gone... then the rest... I have a new one started, but Im not posting it until I get the rest finished, or at least too Far Gone and Its All Coming Back To Me Now... Anyways... you can go read this now! Read, review and hopefully L.I.K.E! LOL...

Michelley P.

* * *

Chapter 26: Im Wide Awake; It's Morning

Nathan paced around the hospital room, hands shoved in his jeans pockets and one of them occasionally rising to run through his hair. Time after time he'd let out a huge sigh, wanting desperately for her to wake up and be okay. Brooke quietly walked into the room and held out a coffee for him.

"Thanks." Nathan smiled. He walked over and sat on the chair and laid his coffee on the end table. Then he just stared at her, as if he could mentally tell her to wake up.

"Have you called Cara?" Brooke asked. He could tell then that, that was the reason that she had come in here, to see if he called Cara. But, regretfully he didn't want to speak of Cara in this room, because he was afraid that her name may hurt Haley more. Or maybe it hurt him more.

"No..."He finally whispered.

"Nathan..." Brooke whispered. She went over knelt next to him, looking up at him in concern. "You need to call her, she hasn't heard from you in three days."

"Haley is soon going to wake up, when she does, I'll call." Nathan nodded. It appeared as if he had it all figured out, but actually, he had no idea why he was there with her. Because he loved her of course, but she admitted to him that she loved Lucas, and he couldn't help but feel guilty for not having Lucas sit here with her.

"What does she think of it, you here with her?" Brooke asked. She stood up again and walked over to the window, taking a sip of her coffee. Nathan looked at his own coffee, but was too sick to his stomach to try it.

"She doesn't know, she thinks it's... you." Nathan confessed.

"Me? You told her MY boyfriend beat me up?" Brooke gasped.

"No! I told her you were sick... sorry..." Brooke wanted to yell at him for lying to Cara, but she had been watching him for the past three days, as he watched Haley sleep, and she could only be proud of him. "This is my fault, you know. She called me, earlier she admitted she loved Lucas. But she called me, and she needed me. But I turned her down. This is all my fault."

Brooke scoffed and tried to lighten the mood. "You must think a lot of yourself Scott, you turn down a girl and she winds up in the hospital, they really can't live without you can they?" Brooke laughed.

Nathan laughed a little but then let out a deep breath and looked up at Brooke sadly.

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" Brooke said, she tried to act like this was a surprise to her, but it wasn't. Since they were kids, the only people who didn't know that Nathan loved Haley, were Nathan and Haley. Nathan just scoffed and shook his head. "I know that look! I see it in the mirror every single day!" Brooke said quietly.

Nathan's head shot up at her, and he looked at her with his eyes wide. "You're in love? With Lucas?" He asked, he too was acting surprised, though he wasn't.

Brooke just blushed and ignored the question. "Im going to... yeah." Brooke laughed. She dashed out of the room, her face was burning so much it throbbed.

Haley could hear everything, even Brooke's question about Nathan loving her. But she didn't hear Nathan's answer. She felt the pain of her broken bones and bruises sweep through her body again, and she knew she was back. She groaned and looked around. Nathan was standing up looking out the window. She could barely stop her heart from racing after finding out that he was there with her all this time. She tried to raise her hand to her face, but forgot how terribly her shoulder had be broken. She gasped with pain, only now letting the reality of how serious her injuries were hit her.

Nathan turned around when he heard her gasp. He hurried to her side and bent down smiling. She looked down at him, her face was emotionless but her hands were shaking.

"What are you doing here?" She finally whispered.

"You think I'm just going to let you go through this alone?" Nathan smiled. "Is there anything you need? What can I do?" He pleaded her.

She was just staring at him, completely in awe of how good it felt to have his hands running through her hair. Soon he ran his fingers along her cheek. When she had done it herself, it hurt. But with him, it felt good, like each movement of his thumb took away the pain in that place. "You can call your girlfriend now." She answered him. He just looked at her. Hating the fact that she ruined the moment, but knowing she was right. He softly nodded his head, then leaned in and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and listened to him disappear outside, the door clicking when it shut again.

* * *

"Brooke looks fine!" A voice said as Nathan got outside. Cara was sitting next to Brooke and Lucas. Nathan looked at them, and both of them shook their heads to indicate that they hadn't called her.

"I was just going to call you..." Nathan smiled. Cara leaned back and rolled her eyes.

"Right... well that was nice of you... after three days." She scoffed. Nathan looked at her with his eyes wide, he had never heard her be so cocky before. "Sorry..." She finally whispered. She stood up and walked into his arms. He hugged her tight, not realizing that he was still standing in front of Haley's window. Brooke watched Haley inside as she opened her eyes and saw Nathan standing there with Cara. She wasn't sure what she expected Haley to do, but smile wasn't it. The next part was though. Through Haley's smile, her chin began to quiver and she began to cry.

"Im sorry..." Nathan finally whispered. Cara smiled and leaned up to kiss him, but instead Nathan hugged her again. He couldn't help but think about how awkward this felt, being here with Cara, instead of inside with Haley, where he wanted to be.

"Is that Haley?" Cara asked. She was staring in at Haley who was laying flat in her bed crying. Nathan looked in and stared at her. He hadn't remembered that he was doing this in front of Haley, and now Haley was crying and he knew it was his fault. Nathan nodded and kept looking at Haley. "What happened?"

"Her boyfriend beat her up..." Cara gasped and couldn't help but stare at Haley. And Haley knew they were staring at her, she could feel their eyes burning into her, and she was beginning to feel like some sort of circus freak.

"Okay, she's not an animal!" Brooke broke in. "Stop looking at her like that!"

"I have to go... classes" Cara finally said. Brooke smiled and laughed gently. They all looked at her, and she felt a little embarrassed, but a little cocky at the same time.

"You should definitely go then!" Brooke grinned. Cara gave her a hard look, then leaned up to kiss Nathan. Once more, Nathan swerved and then hugged her. Brooke couldn't help but let out a small laugh again, which had Lucas laughing as well. When Cara left the hospital, both Brooke and Lucas broke out in mad laughter.

"Talk about avoiding a kiss, way to be discrete bro." Lucas laughed. Nathan just shook his head and slightly grinned.

Haley was trying to get back to sleep when she heard her door swing open again.

* * *

"Hey Buddy..." Nathan smiled. Haley smiled back. For a split moment, when her feelings for him took over, she couldn't help but forget that all of her life he had been her best friend, and not the guy she was in love with.

"Hi..." She said back. It was all she could say. Truthfully, she wanted to be angry with him, she wanted to tell him that he shouldn't be with Cara, but instead she just smiled and then closed her eyes trying to rest again.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Why are you here?" She asked him. Her voice wasn't angry or sharp, but more tired and defeated.

"Well, I want to make sure you're okay... Haley, I don't understand." He said in a confused tone. His words were stuttered and choking.

"You should be with her... when I called you... you didn't... You love her, you should be with her." She finally ended.

"When you called... I just... I couldn't handle..." He gave up, he wasn't sure how to explain just what went through his mind the night she called him, or how badly he wanted to throw everything down and go be with her.

"Oh God..." Haley began to cry. "I'm never going to forgive you..." She scoffed through her tears.

"FOR THIS?" Nathan said in shock. She had been the one who stayed in the relationship, and he had nothing to do with it, once more, he couldn't figure out how she could blame him, just like she had in highschool.

"NO!_ FOR MAKING ME FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU_!" Haley screamed. "_WHY DID YOU DO THAT? YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND AND I DIDN'T WANT TO FEEL THAT WAY... BUT YOU MADE ME FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU. I DON'T KNOW HOW, BUT YOU DID!"_ She let out a sharp breath and then glared at him. His mouth was gaped open and he was staring at her. He didn't speak. "Get the hell out!" She snapped. He moved a little, but didn't leave. "I said _GET THE HELL OUT_!" He nodded and left, leaving the door swinging close.

* * *

Alritey... There you go... tell me what you think please!! 


	27. Always Been There Always Be There

Ah! Here we are! At the Very.Last.Chapter:( I don't want to end it.. but its seems to be the right time... but hey... theres maybe room for a sequal right? So, thank you for the wonderful reviews

* * *

Chapter 27: Always Been There, Always Be There

"Vitals are good... blood pressures good... as long as you promise to rest, you can go..." The nurse smiled. She was still looking at Haley's chart when she left the room. Brooke was happily sitting on the chair, smiling brightly at her. Lucas was standing behind her, his arm on her shoulder. Haley could see this spark between them, one she had noticed them trying to hide, but she wasn't sure how long they'd be able to do this.

"How's Peyton? You guys haven't talked about her much lately?" Brooke raised one eyebrow at her, trying to figure out how she could act like she wasn't excited at all.

"She's good... the doctors managed to remove all of her cancer so... she's going to be fine. Her and Jake are getting married in the fall." Brooke smiled. Then she waited for Haley to say something about what the nurse had just told them.

"Haley... you can go home, aren't you excited?" Luke spoke up, as if he were reading Brooke's mind.

"Not really..." Haley admitted. " I don't want to go back there..." She whispered. Brooke got out of her chair and sat at her side, and Lucas sat at her other side, both of them hugging her.

"You don't have to! Ever!" Brooke assured her.

"Brooke.. I do... where else am I going to go? My parents are gone... to Europe or... somewhere." Haley whined. The truth was, she was afraid to be alone for even a small second. Because of Mark, and because she didn't like to be left alone with her thoughts of Nathan. "Where'd Nathan go?" She asked sadly.

"He went home... with Cara... Im sorry." Brooke rubbed her knee and tried to comfort her, but it couldn't stop the pang of regret the was running through her body. If only she hadn't made him leave, and if only she wasn't so afraid of him, or how he made her feel.

"Gosh... I really scared him off didn't I... rule of life number one, never tell the person you love how you feel, it pushes them further away." Haley whimpered. When Brooke heard that Haley told Nathan this, she looked over to see Lucas, to see if there was any pain on his face from hearing how she felt about his brother. And there was, but it wasn't what she expected. The pain was for Haley, he felt bad that her brother hurt her, but not that he couldn't have her. But Brooke took Haley's words into consideration. The last thing she wanted to do was drive Lucas away. "Im still going to have to go back there, you know... to get my things..." Haley said again, trying to change the subject.

"Let me take care of that... okay?" Brooke smiled. Haley nodded, then Brooke and Lucas hugged her and left the room. She was alone. One thing she never wanted to be was alone, her thoughts eating her alive. She could almost feel them choking her.

* * *

"Wow..." Brooke breathed when her and Lucas got outside. "That upset you?" She asked Lucas.

"Yeah... of course... I hate to see her hurting." He answered.

"No, I mean... that she loves him." Brooke choked out. She hadn't wanted to be so persistent with the question, but she couldn't help it, she needed to know.

"No... you think I still have a thing for her?" Lucas gasped. Brooke looked at him nervously, not wanting to admit that she was praying he didn't. She nodded, but didn't make a sound. "Oh Brooke... do you think that if I had a thing for Haley, I'd spend day and night with you? I mean, any person would be able to see that I've chosen you..." He hadn't realized how far he was going to go with that, with choosing her. But he admitted it then, that he had chosen her, and it was his final choice.

"You choose... me?" Brooke questioned, wanting to make sure she had this right.

"Yeah. And I know you love me, because there is no way im the only one feeling this. You've _always been there_, and I've always been... Elsewhere. But Im here now. After what Haley just said, I knew you wouldn't take the step, so I figured I should. I've been so blind, Brooke..." Lucas smiled and walked close to her, leaning his forehead against her's and wrapping his arms around her waist. "You've _Always Been There_, and I'll always be here."

He leaned down and kissed her, wiping away the few stranded tears on her cheeks, She smiled through his lips, and kissed him back, not wanting to speak, not wanting to ruin this.

* * *

"Haley?" Brooke said quietly as she politely knocked on Haley's room door before entering.

"Brooke... come in... my leg is broken so it's not like I can come answer the door." Haley laughed. She was surprised with herself, that she could manage to joke at this time, and joke even with understanding what got her here.

"Right..." Brooke laughed as she opened the door. She rolled her eyes at herself and then pushed a wheelchair in with her. Lucas was standing behind her, hands on her hips. Haley looked at them, how happy and glowing they looked, and smiled.

"You guys... you're together!" Haley gasped. She smiled and reached out to hug Brooke as Brooke walked over to her. Brooke let a breath of relief out when she saw that Haley was okay with it.

"Yeah... we are!" Lucas smiled. He went over and hugged Haley as well, just like he did whenever he saw her now. "How you feelin'?" He asked her. She smiled and sighed.

"Better, actually... Im still a little uncomfortable... this hospital probably makes profit from back injuries in these beds!" Haley complained.

"Nathan didn't find it too bad..." Brooke said casually as she dug around in her purse. Haley just looked at her with confusion. "Anyways! The reason I brought this wheelchair is because we are bringing you for a little walk... except.. You won't be walking!" Brooke grinned. Haley gave her a glare and then laughed at her.

"So get off your ass... Brooke's going to help you dress, and I'll meet you in the waiting room." Lucas smiled. He kissed Brooke's cheek as Brooke pulled Haley up until she was out of bed and hopping on one foot.

"Watch your shoulder..." Brooke whispered as she help Haley change her shirt.

"Okay, you guys... are... wow." Haley exclaimed. "You look really happy." Haley smiled at her.

"Yeah... I am... and now to top it off, we need you to be happy, so that's what we're doing, making you happy..." Brooke smiled. Haley gave her a daring look as she tried to figure out what was going on.

"Where are we going?" Haley whined. Brooke helped her into the wheelchair and then pushed her out the door to meet Lucas.

"Stop whining and wait..." Brooke snapped sarcastically. The she laughed at Haley's impatience.

* * *

Lucas opened the door to the rooftop and pushed Haley's wheelchair out. It was dark there, and Haley could barely make out the silhouette of a tall figure in front of her, standing at the edge of the building, over looking the bright city lights. Haley turned to speak to Lucas, when she noticed him and Brooke slip out the door again, shutting it behind them. She was completely alone with this tall 'stranger'.

The man turned towards her, and her heart start pounding, she couldn't see him. The night was cloudy and all the lights in the city seemed to distant. All she cold think of as he walked near her was Mark. She was terrified that when she finally saw this person's face, he'd have that same anger that mark used to have on nights like these. The man got closer, then walked over and flicked a switch. Lights around her all came on, and she could see Nathan clearly. Around them, he had created a golf course, just like the one they had when they were best friends. Colorful lights were streamed everywhere, and Nathan just stood there grinning, his hands shoved in his pockets. On one side of her, she could see a banner lit up by a soft pink light, the words 'I Love You, Haley James.' Written vibrantly across.

"Is this how you pictured it?" Nathan finally spoke up while Haley looked at the banner with tears in her eyes. "Is this what you wanted me to do?" She could hear so much emotion in his voice, and finally walked out in front of her. "This is the kind of love you wanted right? In your letter, this is what you said."

"Letter?" Haley asked him, not being able to remember herself at first. But then she did, and she couldn't see how he could possibly remember their notes in high school.

"When we were home, in highschool, you wrote me back and said this was what you wanted... this kind of love... and..." He sighed nervously, not used to being the romantic type of person. "And.. I want to be the one to give it to you." Haley chin quivered as she nodded. Mark had hurt her in so many ways, and even though she loved Nathan, she couldn't possibly see how she'd be able to trust anyone again. "Im not going to hurt you, I'd never do what he did to you.." Nathan pleaded her.

"I know..." She finally spoke up. She didn't say anything else, just looked around at the effort he had put into making her so happy, and she knew that while she thought he had left her, this was what he was doing all that time.

Nathan reached down and pulled the note from his jeans pockets. He began to read it to himself. Then smiled at her. "You wanted a love that could be shouted from the rooftops. WELL HERE I AM!" He yelled, "and I LOVE YOU!" He yelled again. He kept repeating it over and over, his arms flung out wide as he yelled. Haley sniffled and laughed through her tears.

"Okay!" She finally yelled back at him. She smiled and nodded at him. "I love you too...but..." She sighed and stared at him as he rushed over to her, kneeling in front of her and kissing her hands. "What about Cara?"

"Cara? I think she gets it... I think everyone gets us... she just, she's not you..."He simply explained. "I love you Haley, I always have. We're going to take you home...to Tree Hill. Brooke has your things already. We're going to take care of you... and I promise you, if you'll have me... I will _never_ hurt you." He choked out. He had never saw himself as the emotional type person, but with Haley he was never the person he thought he was, he was someone different, someone he thought he could be without her, but only now has he realized he's no one without her. "Please... give me a chance..." He begged her after she didn't answer. He rested his forehead on her lap and kissed her hands again. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Of course..."She finally breathed. "Oh God... " She sighed heavily. "I love you! But Nathan, don't you get it? I don't need all of these material things, I just wanted you. Even if this had never happened, I just wanted you to want people to know how you felt. But this? This is much more than I expected."She coughed a little, and held her ribs as she did so. "This is... wow... I never thought any guy would go this far just to make me happy..."

"I would, and I want you to know that... I'd do anything for you..." He whispered with his head down. "I just... love you so much... it's insane... it's... impossible..."

"Insane? I know, because I feel the same way. I dont think you'll ever understand how much I love you...but Im still afraid..." She choked out. He looked up at her, seeing that she was telling the truth by the sadness on her.

"I told you... I'll never hurt you... not like he did." Nathan whispered, he reached up and ran his thumb across her face.

"He said that too..." She recalled. Nathan dropped his head and shook it, unable ti believe how emotionally hurt Mark had caused Haley to be. "But... He's not you... and I get that now... what Im scared of, is losing you... again." He lifted his head and looked at her, and she hungrily grabbed his face and pulled it towards her's, kissing him passionately. She laughed as they broke away. "Ouch..." She winced as she tried to move and make her shoulder more comfortable. He was still knelt in front of her, and he had one hand on her face.

"Im not going anywhere... I promise you..." He whispered into her hair as he hugged her. He pulled back and saw her smile and nod.

"I know that now..." She smiled. She leaned down and placed her forehead against his.

"I guess Faith was right. We did end up together." Nathan whispered to her. She nodded and then he leaned up and kissed her again, this time softly. As Haley kissed him she wondered how for so long, whenever Faith spoke of them together, she hadn't really seen it. Only now could she see, that the love and need for each other has _Always Been There,_ and will _Always Be There. Always and Forever._

* * *

_There you go. Thats The Very End sadly...:( I really hope you guys liked this fanfic... and... dont forget to read my other ones! Review please! One last time..._

_Michelley P._


End file.
